Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure
by R.A. McCaffrey
Summary: During the summer of Harry's second year things change. Marge comes earlier in the summer and between that and changes in Gringotts Harry will end up spending his summer on a Curse Breaking Adventure in the Mountains of North East China. Multiple POVs Not Harry centric (Does it count as a Lord Potter story if Harry never actually become a Lord and is only the Heir?)
1. Intro

Writer: Now our beautiful bushy haired bookworm will take it away.

Hermione looks up from her book and shoots said writer a death glare before returning to her book.

As the writer shivers, Harry elbows the author saying, "It's no shock you haven't created anything as good as Harry Potter if you are not smart enough to avoid disturbing Hermione while she is reading."

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe as such I'm only slightly sorry I may not agree with much of what J.K. Rowling did but I doubt I could really have done better.

Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure's Beginning

Harry stared at the ceiling from the soft feather mattress that was his for the length of his stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He was having trouble falling asleep after everything that had happened to him this evening. Scratch that, he thought, it's past midnight now so yesterday evening.

It seemed like it had only been a few hours but really all of his problems had started building seven days ago. He had only been back at Private Drive for three weeks at that point but the unthinkable had happened. Uncle Vernon's sister, 'Aunt' Marge, had come over and was going to stay at #4 Privet Drive for a full week. He had been appalled, a full week of her presence and constantly having to deal with her comments about how inferior and worthless he was. The only benefit to having her around was that he at least got to eat a real dinner with the family every night as she liked to have him in her presence to make fun of at her wim.

He had considered himself lucky that only one of her dogs, Ripper, was present, though nothing about that dog being present for any length of time was a good thing. Between it and Fluffy Harry was surprised that he could even stand to be around Fang for any length of time.

Still he had managed to go six days with all the insults and the extra work that seemed to double daily to make the house spotless in Marge's wake. Six days of avoiding that demon dog that still seemed to see him as a chew toy from all those years ago when the dog had chased him up that tree. Admittedly he had not really dealt with them and instead had spent every waking moment he could as far away from the Dursley's as possible.

Then, yesterday night, he had been serving everyone dinner when it had happened. He had gotten mad, so extremely mad, at what that horrible woman had been saying about his mother. When Marge had surreptitiously snuck in the fact that she thought he should be drown at birth he had lost control. He had been so angry that his magic had gotten away from him, he had felt it spill out of him. Looking back he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that all it had done was cause her to expand and float away.

Then came the arguing and the fighting which, in all honesty, he could only remember as a blur. He remembered threatening his Uncle and then his Uncle grabbing his trunk from his hand, thankfully ignoring Hedwig in her cage, and throwing it out onto the lawn demanding that he 'take his unnaturalness elsewhere'. He had only been two blocks away when he had released Hedwig from her cage and sent her to Hogwarts after asking her to find him whenever he was settled. As Hedwig fly away he saw another owl start to appear in the sky making its way towards him. As his luck would have it when he drew his wand he performed what he would find out was the English signal for the stranded witch or wizard that caused the Knight Bus to appear. Hurrying as fast as he could he shoved what money he had and asked to be taken to the first place magical he could think of, Diagon Alley. He was hoping against hope that he would lose what he knew was the Ministry owl tailing him.

His master plan had not worked out like he hoped. He had only just managed to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron when the owl showed up again. Getting the room had been far easier then he had expected, and in retrospect he was going to look into why the landlord, Tom, stopped asking questions once Harry said that he was Muggle-raised. It was a troubling sign in his opinion.

He had taken the mail with him to his room for the time being, the room which cost him a whopping galleon a day. He only just managed to get his trunk down, owl cage on the desk, and start opening the letter addressed to him when there was a knock on the door.

Standing in the doorway had been a well dressed woman in a formal suit like dress thing wearing a monocle. He could tell from her expression, she was rather annoyed before she even said anything. What had followed was a five hour interrogation of what had caused him to use magic on a Muggle. She didn't seem to believe him when he said he had not meant to do so, but then again in every other situation were he had told an adult something they never believed him either.

Then, against his wishes, she had dragged out every little detail she could about his time at Privet Drive, and how he could possible hate his family enough for him magic to attack them when it got away from him for a moment. Near the end of the interrogation, having learned everything about his former life, from him living in a cupboard to him being left in a tree over night, she seemed much more receptive and sympathetic towards him. She did however state she would be doing a complete follow up investigation on everything to verify that he was telling the truth.

Then she had hesitated for a moment before proceeding to explain to Harry why, even though she was in charge of the wizard world's police force, she could not do anything to help him in his situation. As Muggle's they could not be tried in the magical world because all punishments for their crimes would involve magic, such as Azkaban. As the problem could be solved by leaving, like he had done, they could not claim the situation was a matter of life or death. The other option of turning it over to the Muggle police force would bring a inspection into his own life, and that would make it impossible for him to go to Hogwarts under the scrutiny. He had just nodded his head in understanding at what she had been saying. He was seeing it for what it was, another way that Muggleborns got the short end of the stick in the wizarding world.

At close to two in the morning, she had prepared to leave and addressed her last piece of business. He had been, and still was, distressed to find out he was being fined one hundred and fifty galleons for the required work of the Obliviators and Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. Not having that kind of money on him, Harry had filled out what was explained to him as a cheque to his Gringotts trust vault.

His final thoughts as he fell asleep was that if Hedwig was here when he woke up, he would write letters to Ron and Hermione hopefully one of them would be able to help him. If not he would have to make traveling to Gringotts to check on his account and get more money to pay for his extended stay at the Leaky Cauldron all the more urgent on his list of priorities.

HPatEA

Ginny smiled sadly to herself as she sat beneath an apple tree in the orchard outside her home. It was difficult for her to be here, her mother was being even more overprotective and overbearing than normal. Her father was being as loving as he had always been to her, but he seemed disappointed in her because of everything that had happened even if he had not mentioned it since the incident. All her older brother were all completely wrapped up in their own lives at the moment. Except for Ron, Ron in an obnoxious turn of events was being almost as overprotective as mum was even if he mostly left her alone. Every time she looked for him he was there off doing something but close enough and constantly looking at her as if to reassure himself she had not died. Luna was off on one of her father's crazy adventures so she couldn't even reconnect with her old friend, and worst of all, puberty was just starting to kick in. All of it together made her want to kick and scream and then hide in her room and cry. The simple fact was no one understood where she was coming from, or what had happened to her, and that made everything difficult for her.

She had been out here for a while, doing what she had been doing a lot the last few weeks; reading course books, watching the gnomes, and drawing. Really, she was doing anything she could think of to not think about what had happened forty nine days ago. She knew what everyone tried to tell her; it was not her fault that she was tricked, and that everything would eventually be the way it was. She, on the other hand, knew nothing would ever be the same, though she felt that declaration would be a little dramatic. She had let someone into the deepest depths of her mind; they had seen all of her secrets, every facet of her personality, they knew her better then she did herself at the moment. Then they had tried to kill her.

Madam Pomfrey had wanted her to open up and talk about everything that had happened to her just to get it off her chest. How could she talk about what had happened to her after what had happened. How could she trust someone with herself after what had happened.

Currently, as all of this was floating through her mind for the umpteenth time today like everyday since the chamber. Being left alone she was trying to sketch a rather lazy gnome. It had been laying down using one of the rocks in the stone wall as a pillow of sorts all day, as it lay there lit up by the evening sun. *POP*

"Merlin," she cursed, as the sound of apparition caused her to jerk her charcoal away from where she was drawing the gnomes head. She was confused as to who was arriving at the Burrow, dinner was in about an hour and her father wouldn't be home till then, she tossed the closed sketchbook and her charcoal into her bag. Getting up, she slowly made her way around the trees aiming towards the front of the Burrow, until that is she heard her mother talking to someone. It only took her a moment to place her favorite brother's voice, and she was off like a rocket. Neither her mother or her brother had time to even notice her before she had slammed into Bill's side and was hugging him with every fiber of her being.

Chuckling he reached down and swung her around to his front, pulling her completely off the ground. As he wrapped her in a fierce hug and he muttered in her ear, "And how has my little princess been?"

She couldn't help it. Her favorite brother was here holding her and he still considered her a princess. His ignorance of everything that had happened, it was the last straw so to speak and she broke down crying in his arms.

HPatEA

It was late as Bill sat on conjured lawn chair staring up at the stars. He had just finished listening to his father explain everything that had happened to his little sister at the end of her first school year, or at least explaining enough to make sense of the little bits of information he had gleaned as his baby sister cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

It was in this contemplative state that his father then sprung a question, "I didn't mention it, earlier but the seven hundred galleons I won in the Daily Prophet drawing today. Your mother have been talking about visiting you in Egypt for a while and, were wondering if this summer would be a good idea or not?"

As the implications of what his father was planning hit home, Bill mentally cursed himself as he slowly answered his father, "Well… I don't know if this summer would be good. See I was called back, though it's nothing bad really. The goblins are planning a new site and I made their final list of potentials. I have an interview tomorrow to see if I am picked. So I might not be in Egypt, and well a new dig isn't allowed visitors."

He hated the defeated look that flashed across his father's face in the moment before his father's seemingly ever-present smile was back in place. "Well there are always other places the Weasley family can visit. It's a shame though that you might not be able to join us."

As he explained to his father that if he was not picked, then he would being going back to Egypt and they were welcome to join him there. He could only hope he got this new job, thought not just for himself but also so his little sister didn't have to have any new nightmares from what she might see at any of the sites he had been in, the Egyptian tombs were not for children to see.

HPatEA

When Harry woke up, Hedwig had not yet arrived at the inn; so quickly getting himself presentable, and eating a quick breakfast he had started making his way to Gringotts. Currently he stood outside Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Despite it being his third year in the magic world, he was always amazed at everything that he saw in the Alley. Just looking through the windows on the way to the back he had seen brooms (not beleiving any were as good as his Nimbus), interesting books, potion ingredients, talking paintings. He had even seen a turtle covered in rare gems surprisingly enough. Things everyone else in the alley seemed to just accept as normal, were still awe inspiring to him.

Now however, he mounted the steps to the ivory colored bank, knowing that he would have to withdraw the money he would need for the summer. He cautiously approached an open teller and waited for the goblin to address him. It was a few moments before the goblin finally looked up from the ledger he was writing in.

"What do you want boy?" the goblin demanded.

Feeling rather sheepish he bowed his head as he muttered, "I need to get into my vault sir. I have my key."

Though he couldn't see it the goblin was peering intently at his forehead. Drawing out the moment the goblin asked in a patronizing tone, "What's your name boy?"

"Harry Potter."

He looked back up at the goblin as it started talking in an authoritative voice, "Yes. Well then that changes things. You are to report to your account manager before you can access your vault as there is a problem with your Trust Vault at the moment."

Completely confused, Harry queried, "An account manager?"

Looking to the side the goblin barked, "Get over here Griphook! Take this one to accounting!"

The goblin that appeared to bring him to accounting looked nothing like the Griphook from his first sojourn into the wizarding world, so he kept quiet as he followed the goblin down a finely decorated hall passed a bunch of offices. They finally came to a stop in front of a office that displayed a small plaque with the name 'Ognak' on it.

The goblin he was following grunted as he pushed the door open.

Taking that as his cue, Harry walked inside and was astonished by the office. There was a simple desk, with a chair on either side. The far side was inhabited by an old goblin he assumed was Ognak. What astonished him though was the amazingly well preserved dragon head mounted on the wall behind the goblin, and the myriad of weapons mounted on most of the rest of the wall space. Looking around at all of the intriguing weapons and paying a lot of attention to the dark red dragon head with its seven inch fangs he jumped when the goblin behind the desk finally spoke.

"Well, boy? Do you have any idea why you had to be brought to this office?"

Shaking his head he stammered, "I… I didn't even know I had an account manager."

Ognak seemed to ignore his statement as the goblin continued, "The fine for the stunt you pulled yesterday was taken from your trust vault. Unfortunately, your trust vault only refills with six hundred Galleons each January first. With your Hogwarts tuition of five hundred Galleons due soon, you have put yourself in a sticky situation."

Harry had never been the brightest bulb, but even he could see were this was going, It felt like his heart was breaking; he would not get to go to Hogwarts this year it seemed.

Ognak studied him for a moment before speaking slowly, "If you were older you could fix this problem with your other vaults, boy. However, as it stands that is not an option for you."

He blinked before asking in a relief-filled voice, "I have other vaults?"

Ognak's facial expression changed while looking at him and it was a rather peculiar sight. It looked like a death glare mixed with a smirk to him but he listened as the old goblin talked anyway, "Yes boy your house vaults. The Potter Vault and the Black Vault." Seeing the clueless look that must have been plastered on his face Ognak continued, "The accounts you gain access to at seventeen when you take up your Lordships."

"What do you mean Lordships?" Harry squawked.

Now the aged goblin actually frowned at him, as though he had being appraised and was being found wanting, before continuing, "Of course, as the last Potter you would eventually claim Lordship of your House and all that entails. I can see being the Heir Apparent of House Black being a surprise given the members of the house, but it is very well documented. Now as you need money for this years tuition you will either have to take out a loan or attain a job. However at your age most any human job would require a signed affidavit from your legal guardians."

Feeling completely, lost Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind, "The Dursley's would probably think its great that I could no longer learn magic."

Ognak was still frowning but, he could not help but notice the older goblin had a look in his eye that looked like Hermione when she had a plan. The older goblin shuffled around a few papers before picking up one pile and leafing through it for a moment before stopping and reading intently.

When the goblin looked up he had what could almost pass as a smirk on his face, "Well mister Potter there seems to be two other ways that we could go about this. The first and easiest would be for you to apply to work as an assistant on one of our Curse Breaking teams for the summer. You will not be guaranteed a position but there is a chance. We at Gringotts do not put such stock by age as you humans do, and if the expedition leaders feel you have proven yourself you will be able to accompany them."

He perked up at that, he didn't really know what he would need to do but there was a possibility and before he could help himself a question bubbled out of him, "Were would I go for that?"

The goblin looked thoughtful for a second, "Well I do believe I might know of a particular expedition that you could apply to work for. However, you will need to move rather quickly for it. Down the hall there is an office labeled 'Winston Geoffre' you will have to wait in the line that is surely formed up there. The man inside will be running interviews for who will be going on a curse breaking expedition he is running in China this summer,. You will have to hand him this note and then answer any questions he has. If you were to get a job there, you would be a helper of sorts, taking notes for them and assisting in menial labor as needed. However, the money would be more than enough to pay your tuition."

Looking at the note, Harry only had time to say, "Thank you. Thank you so much," before making to run out the door in search of Mr. Geoffre.

Frowning at the papers for the plan he had made and the boy had ignored, Ognak dropped a piece of red twine on them. The piece of twine bundled them all together on it's own and knotted itself tightly. Putting the parcel to the side he rang a crystal on his desk to call his nephew to his office, he started planning how he was going to get that boy back into his office.

HPatEA

Axebreaker looked at his uncle Ognak, and knew his face shown every bit the confusion and annoyance that was on his mind. Taking a deep calming breath, he grunted, "Why do you want me to look after this brat if that idiot human is dumb enough to bring the child."

His uncle shook his head slightly in his normal patronizing manner before finally answering in his normal patronizing tone the old wind bag, " I showed you the reports that Flitwick had sent in on the child's exploits at that school. Sure, some are most likely exaggerated by that half-breed, but still the boy could prove to be useful. If nothing else he would then owe our clan. Think with that thing on your shoulders! He will be the head of both the Black and Potter families eventually and you know how many masterwork goblin artifacts must sit idle in those vaults and in those properties. What would happen to our clan if we were to return even one ancient treasure to the king?"

When his uncle had finished ranting he fired back with a vengeance at the absurdity of it all, "So for that you would endanger that first mission into the Orient? We will be the first group to ever plunge into one of the tombs in the Far East. The people have never allowed it, and if we mess up, it will be just like India all over again. We still are not allowed there. You know the purpose of our mission into the Orient is to see if we can find a way to enter into Shangri-La. No one has ever found that ancient bastion of magical power and returned in the last thirteen hundred years."

His uncle just gave him a condescending look and snarled, "Then you better keep the boy in line nephew."


	2. Travel Plans

Author: Can you give them the disclaimer them. Sir?

Severus: *Glare*

Author: Please?

Severus: *Glare* It's a waste of time you ignorant buffoon. It's not like you are bright enough to create Harry Potter.

Author: *Sad sigh*

Please read and review.

 **Also This story is still in search of a Beta reader.**

Chapter 1: Travel Plans

Harry raced down the hall looking for a sign depicting the name 'Winston Geoffre,' or for the line of people that he was told would be there. He couldn't help feeling a complex mixture of emotions bubbling up inside of him. The very idea that he wouldn't have been able to go back to Hogwarts… He suppressed the shiver that traveled down his spine at the very thought.

Then to find out he was going to be a lord, well two Lords he corrected himself. He couldn't help but wonder who this Black Family that Ognak thought would be a surprise to him specifically. Or more importantly why no one had ever mentioned that he would have to become a lord some day.

Seeing an offshoot of the main hallway up ahead and not remembering seeing any queue at any of the doors in this hallway on the way to Ognak's office, Harry took the turn without slowing down. As he looked ahead, he could see five doors dotting each side of the hallway, but no line like Ognak said. Slightly frantic, he checked all the plaques. It was easy to find as it stood out so much from all the other plaques. Where all the plaques he had seen were made of gold this one was made of polished silver the name 'Geoffre' written in elegant script upon it.

As his hand reached for the doorknob to enter, he stopped short, he remembered all the times that Uncle Vernon would complain about some new lout at work that looked like he just rolled out of bed. Chastising himself, he took a second to think as he tried to straighten his robes. He still had the note in his hand, but he started going through everything that he had done while at Hogwarts that could be of help. He might not want to mention most of what he had done, but he needed the money for Hogwarts. He remembered Ron saying his brother Bill got paid a good amount up front on his last job.

Once he was breathing normally and his robes were straightened, he knocked on the large oak door in front of him. It took a moment but the door was answered by an older man. He wore a deep red tweed vest over a nondescript white long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and numerous scars were easily visible along his arms. His face looked careworn and inquisitive, but the brown hair streaked with grey gave him an air of distinction. However, it was the man's eyes that Harry noticed first as they were a vivid black colour that brought to mind the image of the young Tom Riddle.

With the man stood staring expectantly at him, Harry finally spoke in the most confident voice he could marshal as he handed over the note, "I have been advised to apply to work as an assistant on your exposition by my account manager, Ognak."

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he read the note, before he turned back into the room with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Faltimur, we've got one here for applying to be an assistant, and you are going to have to get out your cousin's files."

A voice Harry could tell came from a goblin, albeit a infinitely more chipper goblin then he had ever met, replied, "You would put serious consideration into a school child, Geoffre? I thought you had more sense than that, even if he would only be a helper."

The office was so different from Ognak's that Harry was fairly surprised. Around the entire space were filing cabinets, some stuffed to overflowing with papers and other things he couldn't identify. Above those filing cabinets were maps of every continent with bright red pins stuck in seemingly random spots. In the centre of the office was a large desk with three chairs, one of which was occupied by the weirdest goblin Harry had ever seen. He was wearing a powder blue suit jacket and, based on his smile, seemed to be suffering from the after-effects of a giggling solution with too much rabbit spleen. His eyes, though, were a bright bluish green that seem to shimmer in the torch light. Harry didn't know why, but the goblin looked extremely familiar.

The man who had opened the door started walking over to the other seat on the far side of the desk as he motioned for Harry to come inside.

"Let us commence with introductions then, Mr Potter. My name is Winston Geoffre, and this is my long-time expedition partner, Faltimur. Faltimur, this is Mr Potter. I'm sure you can find your cousin's review without a problem."

Faltimur looked up as he leafed through his folder of papers. Without even looking away from Harry, he pulled out a small pile and handed it to Mr Geoffre. Harry could only wonder what was going on as a pile of papers was produced that was supposedly a file on him. Staring, slightly slack jawed, he was surprised by the first question he received.

"Mr Potter, why would we take a student that seems to get in as much trouble as you do on an expedition to a country that has never allowed anything like this before?"

Harry's stomach seemed to plummet out from within him at those words, but he needed this job, so he listed to Geoffre everything he was good at. "I… well… I can cook pretty well, I can clean, I'm really good at spotting things that others usually miss, and I… Er... I kind of know the type of danger that I would be getting into, I think."

Thoughts of a giant snake lunging at him filled his mind for a second, and he suppressed a shudder.

Mr Geoffre was studying him as he answered, and continued to as Faltimur asked the next question. "Well, that all may be well and good for an assistant to have as talents. We meant how are we going to keep an incident like what happened in your school in the last two years from happening where we are going?"

Harry only needed to think for a moment before he answered that one, "Well, I know it's dangerous, so I guess someone that is qualified will have to do it unless no one else can. Like if everyone else is knocked out or something."

Feeling kind of proud of that answer, he frowned at the reply he got, "That is a fine answer, Mr Potter, but your records do not back up that sentiment."

Wringing his hands as he contemplated how to respond without seeming disrespectful, Harry replied, "I told teachers both times though. They just ended up being useless or scoffing at what I said. So… I mean, we didn't have time. Really."

"Yes the fact that you went to teachers is documented, as are the teachers you went to. I can even see why you went to them despite better choices being available. I suppose those incidents are acceptable. Geoffre?"

The older man took over from Faltimur and Harry noticed that his own palms were sweaty. "Well Mr Potter, why would someone as wealthy as you want to get a summer job so young? And who is going to sign off on you going?"

Harry stared at the man for a second, worried about how what he would say would affect his ability to get the job.

"Come on young man, it couldn't be any worse than anything your grandfather and I did in our youth."

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted, "You knew my grandfather?"

As he clapped his hands over his mouth, the man started laughing. "Knew him? We did all kinds of stupid things while growing up at Hogwarts. Then we decided to see the world and go on adventures, but that didn't last long. Two years later we were both helping in the war. After that I went back to adventuring and he went back to his wife that he was afraid of."

The possibility of finding some connection to his family expecially a grandfather he knew nothing about got to Harry somewehere deep inside. Thus he started telling the entire story, from the fine for underage magic, to finding out about the lordships, to Ognak telling him about his choices, to running out on Ognak when he had finished describing the first option . Once he started, he couldn't stop talking. He was sure at more than one point he was rambling, but he couldn't stop explaining.

For most of the speech, Mr Geoffre seemed to be wearing a slight frown, but nodding along like he understood, though both Mr Geoffre and Faltimur chuckled when he explained how he had run out of his account manager's office.

Finishing his story, he looked rather pleadingly at the two across from him, putting all his will into hoping he could go on the expedition. At worst, it would be like working at Privet Drive, except with three meals a day. He watched as Geoffre pushed a panel on his desk, and then turned and started a conversation with Faltimur. At least Harry thought it was a conversation; they seemed to be talking normally, and they did point out a couple of things that were in his 'file.' The only problem was that he couldn't hear anything they were saying, and they were only about three to four feet away talking in what seemed to be normal voices.

Turning back towards Harry, Geoffre displayed a slight smile. The look Faltimur wore reminded Harry of Hermione in class when she needed something explained. Geoffre pushed the same panel again, and Harry noticed a flicker of triumph in Geoffre's eyes while the man looked back. Faltimur spoke in his chipper, gravelly voice, "Mr Potter, your potential recruitment file filled in by my cousin has one place that need more information. Please explain this entry please."

As Harry looked at the file, he was shocked to see details about his two years at school on everything from classes and how he reacted to teachers to quidditch. Faltimur was pointing to one of the things that he knew would be on any file, though there seemed to be very little information written. There, written in handwriting he knew to be Professor Flitwick's, said:

Mr Potter was involved in the rescue from certain death the student, Ginevra Weasley through the process of locating her within the Chamber of Secrets, and proceeding with the slaying of the beast within. With him were Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, though neither accompany Mr Potter in his encounter with the monster. This is as much detail I can reveal within the parameters of my oath.

Slowly looking up at the two across from him, Harry gathered himself as best he could. He ignored the slithering sound of something massive that echoed on the edge of his mind.

"Well um… It's accurate, I guess."

Slightly exasperatedly, Faltimur sighed. "We know it's accurate. My cousin has never given anything but accurate reports. No, what we would like to know is how you managed to find a place that so many far more experienced than you will have in twenty years have failed to find? Also what prospect of 'beast' was it you have experience fighting."

Having gone a little pale at the question, he could note the just barely visible disappointment that flickered in Mr Geoffre's eyes. Taking a steadying breath, Harry answered voice barely above a whisper for fear of how they would react, "It would not have mattered if they found it. Only a Parselmouth could open it."

He waited a moment before Faltimur continued, "That's all well a good, but how did you find it?"

Completely nonplussed, Harry stammered, "I… I just went and asked Myrtle the ghost, I mean she did see what happened when she died. I thought she might be able to help, and she did. The entrance was actually in that bathroom like I thought it was. My friend Hermione actually is the one that figured out that it was getting around using the plumbing."

Faltimur's eyes seemed to have gone a little wide at the entire explanation, but at the end he dug into his folder again, flipped open another file, and scanned it momentarily before pursing his lips. "Are you sure about that Mr Potter?"

Blinking, he replied, "Well yeah. I mean it is why she was in the library before she was petrified and had a mirror with her. We found the bestiary page she had in her fist eventually, and it detailed everything known about a Basilisk and how she thought it was getting around in the pipes. Honestly, I would have been dead without that."

At the word Basilisk, Faltimur let out a sound like a mouse that was stepped on. Mr Geoffre sat up straight, and his eyes hardened when he demanded, "And how did you, at twelve, kill a Basilisk, Mr Potter?"

"Fawkes helped me. Without him I would have been useless, but he brought me the Sorting Hat, pecked out the Basilisks eyes, and healed me."

He was speaking so fast that Mr Geoffre just stared before impatiently remarking, "Yes, I could see how Dumbledore's Phoenix helped, but how did you kill the beast?"

"With the Sword of Gryffindor. It came out of the Sorting Hat. I kind of stabbed it in the mouth when it lunged at me, but I got bit near my shoulder when I did it…"

Faltimur jolted so much that he actually fell out of his chair, and Geoffre seemed to dissolve into great, deep, belly-shaking laughter.

"I think, Mr Potter, that you would make an excellent addition to our group. You seem to think just outside of the box enough that we might even bring you inside the tomb. Of course, we won't know that till we get to that point, but you never know. And if we don't do it now we will in a few years time I am sure of that." Mr Geoffre said between laughs.

Faltimur scurried back into his chair, and seemed rather pleased despite looking a little embarrassed. He addressed Harry with a formal tone, "Mr Potter, as of now you are more qualified for the position of helper than possibly anyone who has ever applied for the position. Now as for the trip, you are lucky you arrived today as it was our only day for interviews. Our team will be gathering tomorrow. We will send out owls with the message tonight to those that get the job, and we will go over what each person will need and where we are going. We thank you for applying, Mr Potter."

As Harry shook both men's hands, he was fairly certain that he had gotten the job, but was not completely sure. After thanking them, he started making for the door, only for Mr Geoffre to address him one last time. "Mr Potter I will endeavour to find some of my old journals from my younger years when I work with your Grandfather. I'm sure you would like to hear about some of our adventures."

Thanking him profusely, Harry couldn't stop the wide smile that seemed to split his face in half. It was not even diminished by the serious command by Faltimur to go back and see his Account manager and properly wrap things up.

HPatEA

Hermione relaxed as much as she could into her ever so slightly reclined seat as she looked out the window of the airplane. Her mom was sitting next to her, so she felt safe checking all of her summer work in her bag, ready to go over it all on the flight. Hermione looked over at her mom, who was going over the itinerary for the trip one last time. She missed her parents while she was at Hogwarts, she really did. It was difficult; not only because it was a boarding school and she was gone most of the year, but this past year she had also stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas break. She had been so glad to be home with her family after school ended.

However, everything had gone wrong when Professor McGonagall showed up one week into break. There was a family meeting over what courses she was going to take, because though she signed up for all of them, she could not actually take them all. That had been a horrible travesty, in her opinion. Yes, she could take all the tests, but she was limited to taking three out of the five electives as actual classes. Of course, she decided to take Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, since she wanted to take at least one class with Harry and Ronald. Then, as if that was not enough, Professor McGonagall had explained everything that had happened with the Basilisk and petrification, something Hermione had point-blank refused to tell to her parents about.

Not only did she receive remedial summerwork for the first time in her life, but her father had been furious. He had a good reason to be she supposed, but he gone to far with wanting to pull her from Hogwarts right then and there. The discussion only got worse as she argued and McGonagall finally pointed out that they couldn't, that it wasn't allowed. At that point, she was sent to her room to 'allow the adults to talk.' She knew the real reason is because her parents never liked getting mad in front of her, and they were both furious. Sad, and scared that they might take her away from the one place she truly had friends, she had hidden in her room for the rest of the night, going over everything she could think of to convince her parents that it was safe at Hogwarts. To her dismay however, she could come up with almost nothing for reasons she was safe at Hogwarts, or at least not ones her parents would approve of. Thought she was convinced that arguing that Dumbledore would not let anthing really bad happen to them, and that Harry could keep her safe were perfectly good explenations even if her Parents would not buy them.

It had been the next day, when she was working on her Transfiguration assignment and had snuck downstairs to get a snack, that she had heard them. Her parents, enclosed in her family's reading room, had been talking about the trip to France and what magical areas they could visit. It struck her as odd, especially with how mad they had been the previous day at the person that introduced them to the magical world. She had stayed and listened intently, though it only took a short while for her to wish she had not. They were convinced that they were losing her to this new world, that she was becoming this great witch that had magic now with amazing teachers and wouldn't need them anymore. It had hurt that her parents could think that of her. It was as she thought of what she could say when she confronted them that it had hit her. It hurt more because, in a way, they were right. As much as she loved them, as much as she missed them, it was like she had two lives now and they just did not fit in to the magical life. So there her parents were, trying to incorporate magic into their lives so they could still be a part of their daughter's life. She had gone back to her room after that without getting a snack.

The final product of her parents' hard work was amazing and she truly loved it. It was a nice blend of relaxing, education, magical and normal. First stop was Nice, and they would be spending a week there. The plan included the beach, Roman ruins, and a small cove where wizards and witches could interact with Mediterranean Merfolk. The very idea of meeting a different race with a completely different culture than her own was an amazing experience that she could not wait to see.

Their last night in Nice would end with them hopping on a train that would bring them to La Vallée de la Loire, the Loire Valley. There they would be visiting many châteaux for her, a few vineyards for her parents, and were going to get a tour of Beauxbatons, a magic school in France. She was by no means pleased with the rather obvious reason that that choice existed, but she did think that it would be very interesting to see how other magical schools were run. She had, at first, been rather confused at how they could visit, but a brief look into the school's history showed a much more open school to non-traditional magics. Merely because their daughter was magical, her parents were accepted there, though this was not always looked at favorably. Also, she would be able to show her parents what spells she could do while she was there, and that was something she could never do before. Even with the fact that her parents would have more access to her there, she would spend less time home and she would not have Harry with her if she were to attend. Those two problem made wanting to attend Beauxbatons impossible.

Yes, she would admit that Harry Potter, her best friend, was also the first guy her own age that she had a crush on. It was odd, though, to her, since it was not a crush like the one she had on Professor Lockhart. Then again, what was to be expected when a girl sees a boy jump onto the back of an angry mountain troll to save her? She had even picked out the best birthday gift she could find for him. Yeah, it was a little on the expensive side, but she knew he would love the broom servicing kit. Now if only she had a way to get it to him. Then again, she thought that it probably would be best to wait till the school year. Harry never liked discussing his home life with anyone, but it had started to become apparent this past year that something might be wrong. She had always noticed his baggy and slightly used clothes, but this year two things had happened. First, Ron had told her about the bars on Harry's window when the Weasleys rescued him. The second thing was an accident on Harry's part, he had called his bedroom 'Dudley's second room.' When he realized what he had said, he back pedalled quickly, saying it was his now and had not been Dudley's in a long time. This really didn't help him because it had only worried her more. His refusal to answer where he slept before that and the terrified look he got in his eyes anytime she mentioned it when they were alone truly scared her.

If he kept with the routine that they had been keeping this summer, she would be receiving an update from him soon, so she was not that worried. The last week that they were in France would be spent in Paris, and she could not wait. The culture, the architecture, the people! She could not wait to immerse herself in it. They had so many things to see; the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, L'Arc de Triomphe, and Le Rue de Joan d'Arc. She could not wait to see all of those creations that had stood for hundreds of years. She had always wanted to be an author or architect so that she could leave a lasting impression on the world. Now, however, having been introduced to the Wizarding world, she could do so much more.

HPatEA

Dumbledore could feel all of his long years as he sat in his desk. It was nearing lunch, but he could only just stare at the three things that seemed to jeer at him from his desk. If this had been two months ago the only one of the things that would have been there was the pile of paperwork. It seemed to be what everyone wanted him to do. All of his titles and jobs could all be burned down to one: The Paperwork Guy. At this point, he was trying to hire a new defence professor, balance his shrinking budget for the coming year, delegate which teachers would be introducing which prospective Muggle-borns to the magical world, go over the proposals for the next Wizengamot meeting, and look over what will be voted on at the next ICW meeting.

Worse than the paperwork by far was the nondescript black book with a hole in it that lay so innocently next to that pile. Tom's diary, handed to him by none other than Harry Potter, was a horrible piece of magic. It was his first piece of proof that his theory made back on that horrible Halloween was correct. As horrible as the thought that Tom created Horcruxes as he travelled down his dark path was, the vindication made his old heart just that little bit lighter. However that also made the last thing on the desk all the more worrisome.

The last thing was on standard Gringotts parchment. It was a letter written by an old contact which said that Harry had been brought back to his family account manager's office. He had hated the fact that he had to 'hide' Harry's family and heritage from him, but the fact remained that Harry needed to stay at Private Drive. Yes, he had known everything that happened there. It simple put was a horrible living situation for Harry, and he wished he could do something, anything. The sad truth was that he had no idea how magic of any form placed by him on the inhabitants would affect the blood wards. He could never do something that might risk those wards. That was not because of the two confirmed assassination attempts that he knew the wards saved Harry from. No, this was because his research indicated that the blood wards were the only thing keeping the part of Tom's soul imbedded in Harry's scar from taking control. He could never be certain that Harry would be able to fight off Tom Riddle's soul without testing, and he would never risk the boy like that.

He had long wanted to explain the requirements that would await Harry as a Lord of the Land. How could he though, when the first thing the young man would want to do was leave his horrible home life. How could he explain why he had to stay without telling the boy everything?

Heaving a sigh, he spoke to his familiar, "Fawkes old friend, do you think I should tell him?" His head shot up when, instead of the trill he was accustomed to, a loud owlish bark sounded in reply. Perched on the chair across from him was a snowy owl that he knew was Harry's familiar. Noting that the bird had no letter, and completely perplexed by her presence, he decided to talk to her like he would talk to Fawkes. "Well you are just a majestic owl, are you not? May I inquire as to why you are here?"

It was a shock to him when he saw the owl's eyes cut to the Gringotts letter and bark in a clearly annoyed tone. Shocked that this bird could even understand English, let alone be able to communicate back in a rudimentary manner. Staring intently at the owl, he was again surprised when she seemed to puff up as she barked in a way that reminded him of Molly Weasley. Shaking his head, he decided to test the owl. "Well then what do you think I should do?"

He didn't even have time to blink as she took off, grabbed the letter from Gringotts in her beak, and made it outside the window. He was thankful when he saw the letter flutter away from the owl and into the lake as the owl winged away. Turning back to Fawkes, he chuckled, "Well I believe she made her opinion known, don't you old friend?" To his humor Fawkes seemed even more confused than him.

HPatEA

Ginny could only fidget as she sat in her seat. Everyone was shouting their congratulations and celebrating at her father's announcement of winning the Daily Prophet Lottery. She knew, though, that there was a stipulation that when you won you were required to take a vacation, and she did not want to leave the Burrow. The Burrow was home, it was safe, and Bill, her favourite brother, was here. However, even Bill would be leaving soon, trying for a new dig. Ginny had learned the rules two Christmases ago when they went to Romania instead of Egypt because Bill was opening up a new tomb and visitors are not allowed on new sites.

Her attention was, once again, acquired by her parents when they quieted everyone down and her father started talking. "As I'm sure you know, the Daily Prophet Lottery winner is required to go on a vacation with the money so that the pictures can go in the Prophet. Originally I was thinking we could visit Bill in Egypt. Now, however, if he does get this new dig site we will not be able to see him." A chorus of groans met that pronouncement, but her father continued, "That does not, however, mean that you hope your brother does not get the job. Is that understood?"

Ginny kept her mouth shut, wanting to do nothing but protest, but she knew that she couldn't make one of her parents stay with her. They had given up so much; it wouldn't be fair to them. And Bill… how could she make her favourite brother give up a job that might sky-rocket his career.

She barely caught her mother saying something about Romania being a no-go also. She did not, however, miss the subtle flicker both of her parents' eyes made in her direction. As much as it bothered her that everything that had happened, and how her parents had been acting, she was extremely relieved that she would not have to see any overly large reptiles anytime soon.

Taking up where her mum left off, her father continued, "We were thinking of a trip to one of the old colonies. Does anyone have any place they would like to put out for us to discuss?"

Before anyone could say anything, her mum interrupted, "Except for India. I've seen how those ladies dress. None of you need to be exposed to such behaviour."

Ignoring the twins' groans, Ginny zoned out for a moment, thinking. She knew a lot of places, but there was one at the tip of her tongue she wanted to go to. "Malta," she finally exclaimed. Only it had been in the middle of discussing Gibraltar so everyone had turned to look at her. She tried to remember everything she could about the place; she knew it was an island that the UK owned at one point, so it sounded good, and it was in the Mediterranean, so she would get to swim as well. Floating in clean, fresh, clear, warm water sounded so good to her after everything. As she told her parents and siblings everything about the island that she could remember, she did her best to shake off the slight dread that was gripping her at everything she was saying. Really the only problem she had with Malta was that she had no memory of ever hearing, reading, or learning anything about the place to begin with.

HPatEA

Harry looked at the plaque one last time to make sure this was Ognak's office before he knocked. He couldn't help but be confused as he could hear voices talking on the other side of it and didn't know if he should interrupt what was going on.

Making up his mind and gathering up his courage he knocked on the door, and it took only a moment before he heard Ognak's gravelly voice, "Enter."

As he slowly stepped inside the door he went to say something before he was distracted by the other Goblin that was in the office. He looked younger and was wearing clothes made of some kind of leather, with a huge hammer like the suits of armor at Hogwarts hooked onto his belt.

His attention was drawn back to Ognak when the older goblin grunted, "It looks like your help will not be immediately necessary after all nephew. Go wait outside while I have a talk with young Mr. Potter about his finances."

The other goblin made a grab for his hammer before relaxing his hand. Shooting one last glare at Ognak the younger goblin left the room.

Ognak gestured Harry to the seat across from him, "Sit boy we have a lot to discuss. Most of which should have been covered before you ran out of this office earlier."


	3. The True Worth of Titles and Vaults

FIRST I am still looking for a Beta for this story...

Second sorry for the wait but I was on a kick for my Code Geass story and didn't want to stop.

Thank You I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.

Chapter 2:The Worth of Titles and Vaults

Harry slowly took the seat across the desk from Ognak as the other goblin stormed out of the room, "It is good that you returned Mr. Potter, I was just about to send my nephew to find you. There was more that needed to be covered before you ran out of here."

He softly murmured an, "I'm sorry."

Ognak seemed to take this in stride, "Well then I assume you talked to Mr. Geoffre. How did that go?"

He smiled, "I think it went well. They seemed to think I had what they were looking for. Or at least that's what they said."

"Well that is good. It however bring up a question. Do you have what you will be needing for such an expedition?"

He hadn't thought of that, How would he be able to get what he would be needing for the expedition on top of everything when he already didn't have the money for school to begin with, "What would I need?"

The goblin smiled his creepy smile, "Many things like shelter, equipment and other things that could be quite expensive. There are a few ways you could deal with this. The first way would be to petition the Ministry to accept you as Lord of either the Potter or Black house. That would also give you access to the money that you would have needed to pay for school. However, it would come with many problems as well. There are more obligations than perks to actually being a Lord of the Realm."

His stomach felt like it fell out of him at that, "And the other choices?"

"While it is more simple for you after it is done it would be a gamble on luck for the next best option. If you were to officially claim the title of heir you would be able to access and remove things from the vaults. Only things, actual money would be limited to how much you can withdraw based on that families allowance for the heir of the family."

Feeling completely, lost Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind, "What would I have to do to claim title of hier?"

Ognak smugly smiled as he started explaining, "The process is simple though time consuming to try and get all of the paperwork filled out. It also can be quite painful as you will be signing multiple forms with a blood quill. Lastly, you will officially have to start on the task of finding a lady for you to marry when you come of age."

It had all been going great, in his opinion, till that last bit. He could feel the color drain from his face as he asked in total shock, "I have to get married?"

With a sympathetic grin, the goblin said, "Within one year of when you take up your Potter Lordship, boy, or by twenty for your Black Lordship."

"Why the difference?"

"There is an active betrothal contract for you when you take your place as Lord Potter, it requires that you be married within the year. As it is your duty to take your place as Lord Potter at seventeen you would be married as Lord Potter by eighteen."

He choked of air and managed to cough out, "My parents set up a betrothal contract?

The goblin snorted, "No. In fact the contract should have applied to your father, however the contract calls for the marriage of the Potter heir and the second born daughter of the other family. There was never a second daughter and those the contract remained on the table. To my understanding there were talks about raising the two of you closer together but after your parents were killed any such talks ended. You had been placed with your muggle relatives and Gringotts is not allowed to deal with muggles."

Well that was a punch to the gut for so many reasons. His grandfather he just had the chance to learn about had married him off before he was even born, it was not meant that way but that was what happened. He might have been able to know a wizarding family growing up if he had not been placed with the Dursleys. Lastly that he was stuck being married to some girl he didn't even know.

"Who is she?"

This time the goblin distinctly looked like he was trying to say something before his face twisted into an annoyed grimace, "I am unable to discuss a business deal like that without the approval of the head of house."

The goblins stared at him for a second before his face oddly softened and he looked a little brown in his cheeks, "However, to save you from worrying to much. She is around your age at most a year different in age then you and does attend Hogwarts as well."

He didn't even realize that there would be an age difference until that point and he took a deep sigh of relief, "And there is nothing like that for the House of Black?"

The goblin frown again, "There is no active contract for the House of Black."

Thinking furiously for a moment Harry finally asked, "Could I officially become the heir of one house and check what is in their vault, then if that doesn't work become the heir of the other?"

Ognak looked flabbergasted at that before his expression became more contemplative, "Well yes if that is what you want. It would be easier to fill out all the paperwork separately I guess, larger breaks during the time spent using the blood quill."

He suppressed a shiver at that, "Can you bring out what would be needed to officially become to Black family heir, Mr. Ognak."

A flicker of surprise crossed the goblin's eyes as he reached down to one of his desk's drawers, "I have everything right here. However, if you must know, the House of Black is very nearly broke and will not have even the amount that you would be allowed to take as your allowance. A member of the House has written checks for all moneys attributed to said House. Only objects remain as the vault was sealed upon the death of the last Lord."

Harry thought for a moment, wanting nothing to do with having to marry a random girl till he was older and got to know her. He stared at the deep ocean blue book and large pile of paperwork next to it for a moment for a moment. Before finally deciding, "Still I would like to start with the House of Black."

Ognak's eyes gleamed as he laughed pushing the pile of papers towards him, "You can't run from her forever, you know."

HPatEA

Grumbling at the absurdity that HE, Axebreaker, had to look after some stupid human child at his uncle's behest, he stalked down the hall. He had become a leading warrior, traveling the world, leading hammer first, and smashing to pulp anything that stood in his way. He had ended dragons in single combat. Wizards, goblins, mummies, vampires, sea serpents, Minotaurs, sphinxes, and many other opponents from all corners of the Earth had fallen to his blade. Now though, he was to keep track of a child that was being allowed on a very exclusive expedition, assist him to his new vault, like some newbie banker that couldn't even make teller.

When the door he was standing in front of finally open and expelled the target of his agitation, he was distressed to note the joy that was clearly apparent on the child's face. What a runty child it was too now that he really got a look at the kid, almost swimming in the clothes it was wearing.

As the child closed the door and turned, finally noticing him, the child's eyes went a little wide in fear. He took a moment to bask in the fear he could project as the child's gaze raked over his blacked dragonhide breastplate, helm, and fiendish warhammer at his side. Stuttering, the child finally spoke, "Mr. Ognak said that your name was Axebreaker, and that you were going to help me?"

Rather shocked at the response the child gave Axebreaker grumbled, "Yes I am to accompany you as you travel to inspect your vault."

The child just stood there staring at him for a moment blankly before putting one hand in his pocket and rummaging around. When the boy withdrew an old golden key he finally nodded. Groaning at the thought that the child may have already accidentally lost such an ancient key, Axebreaker resignedly nodded his head in return and beckoned the child to come with him.

The blessed silence that lasted only about halfway to the carts was broken by the child with the start with what he was sure to be an endless litany of inane questions. "Um… Sir, Ognak said you don't normally do this. What do you do then?"

"I am Axebreaker, Dragon-Slayer and Warrior of the Nation, boy."

Barely glancing at the child he noted the honest awe that played across the child face. When the child spoke again, his voice cracked in a way that was rather pathetic, "You killed a ful-ll grown dragon?"

"A Ukrainian Ironbelly."

They managed to enter the cavern entrance with the carts before the child spoke again, "Why are you helping me? Aren't there far better things you can do? It just seems that this is, well… tedious."

He signaled for the child to enter the cart and stared at the child's face intently till the child looked down. "My uncle is Ognak, and he only knows about the expedition he pointed you in the direction of because I will be present on it."

The word, "Cool!" issuing from the child's mouth kind of derailed his agitation at the situation the child was the root of. Frustrated at how this frail human confused him, acting nothing like the others of his kind, he set the cart to go as fast as it could, making it impossible to hear almost anything as they plunged to down to the Black Vault. It did not stop him from hearing the child's exuberant cheers as the cart went down inclines or took sharp turns.

Steering took all the agility and battle-honed reflexes that Axebreaker had, but they finally arriving at the track's end. He could see the encirclement of vaults up ahead, and the tell-tale shadow of the security dragon. Hefting his warhammer as he exited the cart, he calmly walked out into the circular chamber and turned to face the Ukrainian Ironbelly that was chained to the wall. The dragon was facing right at him and the boy. Though blind, the dragon's sense of smell was amazing. The dragon reared and roared and the child finally noticed it and stared with wide eyes. It did this every time he entered; the warhammer he carried was the one that killed its mother as a child. To this day, it's goblin-forged head held her scent, and the dragon feared it immensely.

With a smirk, he pushed the wide-eyed child in the direction of the correct vault. It seemed to take the child a moment to process everything before he slid the key into the keyhole and the vault slowly started to open. Scanning the vault quickly, he was not surprised at the size of the vault, though it looked much larger not having much of anything in it. There was a small pile of coins that was mostly bronze in the distance. Against the far wall was a rather large ornate black oak wardrobe sitting between an old scuffed crate and horizontal glass display case.

Knowing what his uncle wanted him to do, when the child didn't move he pressed, "Aren't you suppose to go see what is in there?"

Slowly nodding his head the murmured, "Is it really ok for me to take things?"

Tempted to say yes out of hand, he looked at the small child and noticed how much smaller he looked in the entrance to the large empty vault. "Yes, but there will be a curse breaker who was in town for an interview that owned me a favour arriving shortly. It would be best to let him check anything here for curses before you touch anything."

"Oh… OK." was all the child said, as he started making his way towards the pile of coins. Taking a cursory glance at the pile of coins, Axebreaker could make out a couple gold coins within, and was mildly impressed that the child started taking the pile apart and putting the coins into stacks of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Putting them in stacks of ten, he ended up with only two Galleons, sixty-four Sickles, and thirty-nine Knuts. Finally, the child seemed satisfied, and started going for the glass display case.

The boy stopped in shock a few feet in front of the display case, and it only took the goblin a moment to see why, though that understanding was eclipsed by anger at what was within the case. Ignoring the set of rings clearly designed as the Lord Black ring and the Lady Black ring, as those were made by wizards, Axebreaker saw that there were two other things in the glass case, and one of them should not be there. The first was a pearl necklace that was of rather poor quality, though the rune he could clearly see showed that it was of rather potent power. The last object, though, was a finely wrought bracelet, clearly of goblin make. It had creatively-etched onyx chucks carved into intrigue scenes of sea life, held together by fine but sturdy silver wire, and a silver-forged clasp in the shape of two halves of a clam that locked together. He could barely contain his anger that something so well-crafted had been withheld from the family of its rightful maker for so long. The ignorance of these stupid humans always angered him. It was simple; you paid for your right to use something, not your entire family's right.

The boy seemed to be in a daze as he pulled his eyes away from the jewellery and opened up the wardrobe. It was made of black oak and had the Black Family Motto, 'Toujours pur,' intricately carved into clouds floating over a mountain range on both of the doors. Axebreaker was quick to check if anymore goblin made items had been stashed inside by the Black Family. The dual doors opened to a space above a set of drawers along the bottom of the wardrobe. In the area to hang robes, an elegant jade rod ran from one side of the wardrobe to another. Though nothing was hanging in the space, there were eleven long thin boxes. He watched, curiously, as the child picked up one with the name Cyprus written on it in elegant script, only to frown when a wand of a red and black wood was uncovered. The child looked at it with no small amount of trepidation, before closing the box and putting it back with the rest.

Reaching out for the drawers, the child pulled both of them open. Lined in a deep red silk, the drawer on the left was completely crammed full with books, two rows of about nine books each. The other drawer, though, held a single plain oak box. The child looked at the books for a second, before turning towards the goblin. "Do you think the books are safe?"

Axebreaker grunted in affirmation, for fear of what he would say in his anger if he actually opened his mouth.

"I'll ask the curse-breaker which ones I should take, then," the child muttered. As the child proceeded to try and pry open the crate, he heard the clanking sound and knew someone else was arriving.

HPatEA

Harry could barely comprehend everything that had happened today. Between finding out he would be a lord and *shiver* betrothed, to hopefully getting a job going on a curse breaking expedition, maintaining mental stability was rather difficult. However, the presence of all the priceless treasures in this vault, well he couldn't even describe how overwhelming it was. There had not really been much in the way of money. He was, however, rather pleased with the little that was there. It would go nicely in supplementing the money he had in his money bag for school supplies, and equipment for this expedition.

The jewellery he now owned was priceless in and of itself. The pearls and the bracelet must have been worth a small fortune themselves. The rings however though... Harry did not want to speculate about what it meant to know he had a Betrothed as a Potter, and still have a Lady's ring for the next Lady Black. The very idea of having two wives terrified him, but at the same time he could not stop the naughty images that formed in his mind as a result. He blamed his teenage hormones for the fantasies that he had imagined when he had noticed the companion ring for House Black.

Shaking off that thought he took one last glance at the wardrobe that, by itself, had to be worth a small fortune. Then to have it filled with old wands, old books, and an odd oak box made him anxious for the curse breaker that Axebreaker mentioned would show up. Turning back to the last thing in the vault he had not looked at yet, he wrapped his fingers around the lip of the crate and gave a tug. As it resisted his pull, he put more force behind it, absently noticing Axebreaker turning away from him.

Axebreaker didn't seem to like him much. He was used to the feeling so he didn't say anything, but since they had arrived in the vault Axebreaker was looking angrier and angrier. He just hoped that the curse breaker was of a nicer sort.

His luck being true to form, the top of the crate ripped off abruptly, causing him to stumble backwards and land on his arse at the same time as Axebreaker barked, "Finally showed up Weasley? I will go spend some time with my favourite Dragon then."

As his head whipped around to look at the entrance to the vault, he could see a red headed man start to chuckle, and Axebreaker stomp out to visit the dragon. He watched in wonder as the man drew closer. The redhead was tall and thin, but looked really buff, and he had long red hair the same colour as every other Weasley Harry knew. If Harry was not mistaken, he had a rather cool looking fang hanging from his ear as well. The man drew close and reached out asking, "Need some help up, young man?"

Harry could only nod his head as he accepted the hand. He had heard stories from Ron about how his brother Bill had been head boy and gotten amazing N.E.W.T. scores. Ron had said that Bill had then gone on to work at Gringotts, but had never let on that his brother was so cool. Finally gathering himself as he dusted off his robes, Harry ventured to check his guess. "Are you Bill Wealsey, sir?"

Bill raised one eyebrow as he replied, "Depends on who wants to know?"

"I'm a friend of your brother, Ron. I go to Hogwarts with him."

Bills eyes seemed to search his face for a second before landing on his scar. Recognition flashed across his eyes before he straighten his back a little. "Well then, Mr. Potter it is nice to finally meet you. I must say, it is odd to find you here of all places, but still…"

Bill seemed to trail off for a second as his eyes swept the vault. Turning back to him, Bill continued, "However, pressing business first."

Bill stuck out his hand as he spoke, "I must thank you, Mr. Potter, for what you did for my sister this year. I wish none of it had been necessary, but never the less..."

As Harry took Bill's hand, he stammered, "It was the least I could do after I stayed at your house last summer." Harry was shocked when Bill pulled him into a one handed hug.

The smaller boy couldn't help but stiffen a little at the contact, but he quickly composed himself as he asked timidly, "I… Er… can you just call me Harry, please?"

Bill smiled genially at him. "Well then Harry, what exactly was I called down to this vault for?"

Feeling the excitement at the prospect of finding out if anything in this vault was magical bubble up within him, with a new vigour Harry started rambling. "Well Axebreaker said that he knew a curse breaker in town that could come and look at everything to see if it was safe. I have no idea what anything in here is, really, or if anything is magical…" Trailing off, he remembered that he had gotten the crate open, but never looked inside before Bill arrived. Spinning swiftly, he leaned over the top and looked into the crate intently, only to feel rather disappointed that the only thing in it seemed to be a pile of black linen.

Trying not to let his disappointment show, he turned back around to Bill, only to see Bill also looking into the crate and he let out a low whistle.

"Well Harry, I must say I am rather envious of you. One of these would have come in handy on my last few expeditions," Bill said conspiratorially.

Totally perplexed Harry just stared at Bill. Bill had a wide grin on his face that worried Harry; as it kind of looked like the grin he would see on the twins before a prank occurred. Bill drew his wand and gave it a wave. Harry had to back up a step as the canvas floated out of the crate and seemed to untangle itself as it laid out on the floor. With a twist and a jab of his wand, Bill intoned, "Erecto."

As the canvas started rising off the ground, Bill commented, "Sometimes, even if you have never actually worked with something, if you see others doing it long enough you pick up on what spells activate things."

When the canvas stopped moving, Harry could only stand in awe. A rather interesting looking tent stood in front of the two of them. It looked like one you would see at a carnival or something, six sides all of equal dimensions, topped with a roof with a frilly edge and a sharp point in the middle. Directly to the left of the door was a long white cord. He was surprised when Bill pushed the flap open, to show nothing but complete darkness, saying, "Well let's see what inside, why don't we?"

Harry was so surprised that he just stood there as Bill seemed to be swallowed by the darkness. Harry ran through the flap after him, but slammed right into Bill's back as soon as he cleared the doorway. Chuckling, Bill helped him up again. "It's quiet a sight isn't it?" the curse breaker asked.

Looking around, Harry was at first shocked that he could see when outside he couldn't see anything. After a glance around, though, then he was even more shocked to see himself standing in what could only be a small apartment. There was a couch and two loveseats around a low table on one side of the room and on the other he could see a table with four chairs around it in an old fashion kitchen. There was even a gas stove and freeze box like at the Burrow. Along the far wall was three doors, and everything seemed to be lit by gas lamps.

"Well it's fully furnished, and the lack of smell makes me think that nothing was left in any of the kitchen cabinets before the tent was stowed. If those doors lead to bedrooms, which is rather likely, then this is an amazing tent." Bill commented.

Eyes wide, Harry stumbled over to the closest door and pushed it open, whispering along the way, "I love magic." He was greeted by a singular bathroom designed much like the ones at Hogwarts. It had a marble tile floor, sink, toilet, and shower sectioned off with a bench and a curtain. He could see the same marking on everything just like there was at Hogwarts. Remembering how Mr Weasley had explained all about how Wizarding plumbing was handled by runes last summer, he couldn't help but feel awed by magic.

Leaving the door open, he sprinted over to look into the next room. It was a short sprint, and when he threw the door open he heard Bill break into laughter somewhere to the side of him. Harry couldn't care less though. This place was amazing; it was like a home... it could be his home, especially if he lived in this room. The sparsely furnished room held only two oak dressers, and a small empty bookcase, but along the far wall was a large feather bed, complete with comforters, blankets, and at least five pillows. It took all his self-control not to run and jump onto the bed.

Not knowing how long he fought himself to not see how soft the bed was, he was surprised when Bill said from behind him, "Well that's two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and living room. Fully furnished and, from the look of it, we are the first to actually enter it."

Slowly nodding his head, trying not to think of how this actually worked, Harry muttered, "I better bring this then."

"Are you planning a camping trip sometime soon then, Harry?"

As the fog quickly vanished from his brain, he stammered, "Well no, I um… I was applying to be a curse breaker helper this summer and, well, I think I might bring this with me."

Bill's eyes sharpened with interest at that and Harry felt two inches tall. The older Weasley looked him over before nodding, "Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Though you will be beating people back from trying to get the second bed in here, I'll tell you that."

Nodding, and feeling a little happier, he started making for the opening, "Thank you. Mr Geoffre said I did a good job at the interview."

Only to stop as Bill yelped, "WHO?"

"Um. Mr Geoffre. He's running the expedition. He asked me a few questions about my file and said he had never seen a more qualified person for helper, " Harry replied bashfully.

Bill only nodded his head, before speaking slowly, "Well then I really hope you get the job. That's why I'm back, Geoffre wanted to meet with me about going with him. If you get it, can I have the extra bed?" Bill said it with a rather wide smile that had Harry nodding rather fervently.

Bill shook his head slightly before beckoning for Harry to leave. "Well... might as well pack this up and take a look at everything else?"

As soon as they exited, Bill gave the white cord a yank. Harry could only watch in horror as the tent collapsed and then folded itself up into a bundle no bigger than your average textbook. Bill seemed to notice his unease and answered the unspoken question, "That only works if no one is inside. If someone is, it works like a doorbell."

Stifling a sigh of relief, Harry shakily moved over to the jewellery case. Bill took one look at what was in the case then sighed. "Well I can try, but I probably can't tell you exactly what they do unless I've come across something similar."

Having only been hoping to know if anything was magical, even the slightest sliver of hope that Bill might know what any of them did was above Harry's expectations. He opened up the glass cover. Bill waved his wand over everything a few times, his face getting a little more severe with each pass. Finally the happy Weasley that had entered the vault was replaced with someone with a look like Professor McGonagall when you had done something really bad. Turning towards Harry, Bill spoke in a stern tone, "Do not touch that pearl necklace. I have no idea what exactly it does but the amount of dark magic in it is worrisome in its own right."

Looking at the beautiful necklace sitting there so innocently, Harry could only nod his head. Bill however, seemed appeased as he continued, "As for the rings, there are so many charms there that I couldn't even begin to tell you what they do. As they are destined to be worn by the Lord and Lady Black, I can assume they are benign in nature. The bracelet, however, I have seen many similar items before. It is charmed to protect against poisoning. Whenever it comes close to something poisoned, it will glow or make a noise I can't tell exactly which."

Nodding slowly, Harry's mind traveled to what Bill said about the rings. They were for his future wife, and maybe not even for the one he knew about. His betrothed though... well, he had no idea who she was, but Ognak did. The old goblin had been really helpful so far, so maybe he could send a package to the girl for him. If nothing else, it might help him in finding out who it was. A plan forming in his mind, Harry reached out and grabbed the bracelet, stuffing it in his pocket while fighting an annoying blush that was spreading across his face. Bill only raised an eyebrow at it, so Harry decided to close the lid and just move on to the wardrobe. He liked Bill, as Bill was a Weasley and seemed like an all-around nice guy, but Harry just did not want to discuss that he was betrothed with anyone yet.

Opening the wardrobe, he quickly pulled out the drawers at the bottom, only to notice that Bill had already started checking everything. Finally, Bill nodded, "Well the wardrobe itself is enchanted to be fire resistant and as sturdy as rock. The only other magical items are those wands."

Looking in the drawers, then turning back to Bill Harry asked, "Um… I was wondering, could you help me look through these books. I think I would like to read some of them, but I don't know which to grab."

Smiling benignly at him Bill nodded, "I could but aren't you curious what's in that box?"

Harry looked at the small oak box in the right hand drawer nodding his head slightly. As his hand closed around the small box he felt an odd tingle in his hands, looking over at Bill for confirmation that the box was safe, he picked it up at Bill's nod.

Slowly opening the box he was found it had a purple satin layering on the inside of the box, most likely to keep safe the vial of lime green fluid inside of it. Looking over at Bill, "What do you suppose is in the vial?"

Bill was frowning slightly as he waved his wand in an intricate pattern. Finally finishing whatever he was doing the frown got more pronounced, "Well the vial is enchanted to withstand extreme pressure and temperatures. I also can't get any actual reading on the liquid inside, I don't know if that is because of the vial or the liquid itself, but regardless I would leave that alone for now."

Frowning slightly Harry had to ask, "Will the vial be ok if it's not in the box?"

At Bill's slow nod he carefully put the vial back in the empty drawer before closing the drawer and turning back to the books. The box would do well with holding the bracelet he thought."

HPatEA

Staring at her tear streaked reflection; she couldn't believe it bothered her so much. Her friends were always joking about how dreamy Potter was and blah, blah, blah. Really, it's not like they knew it would bother her, but how could it not? She had been five when her Grandfather visited England, and he and her father sat down with her and told her everything; about the betrothal, how it happened, what it meant, and how it was Potter she was to marry. They had finished with explaining to her how she could not even talk about it with other members of her family until he finally claimed his Lordship.

It had been oh so hard growing up as all her friends had been playing games of marrying Harry Potter, and all she could do was go to her father, who was no help. He loved her, but her father had no idea how to help his little girl work through the jealousy and fear. Fear that her friends, who were prettier, would catch the eye of Potter and he would like them more.

Now though it was even worse. She wished it was back to the days when she just didn't want to share her future husband. It had been two years, TWO YEARS, since Potter had shown up at Hogwarts. In that time he had not even acknowledged her. Sure they were in different houses, but it didn't seem like it would be too much work to at least try and connect with your future spouse. She had wanted to talk to him so badly, but everyone had been staring. She had been afraid of what would happen to her if she approached him about it with almost every girl in the whole bloody school swooning over him.

She couldn't believe how Potter acted and what he wore, though. How someone of his stature could degrade himself like that irritated her to no end. She might not have that many friends, never having been a social butterfly, but it irked her that he seemed to care so little about what people thought of him. She just knew that her life was going to be horrible when she was finally stuck marrying him in four years.

Then, finally, her father had called her into his study to talk about the betrothal. She had hoped vainly that Potter was finally going to acknowledge her. No luck however, as her father explained that a contact he had in Gringotts had just notified him. The communication said that Potter had visited his account manager for the first time, just finding out about his Lordship and the betrothal. She had been shocked and had, in fact, been flooded with relief that he did not want nothing to do with her. A small part of her currently wished that her father had left it at that. He had instead gone on to explain that Potter had decided to run off on some new adventure, rather than trying to claim his Lordship and acknowledge her as his future wife.

Bitter and angry, she punched the pathetic image in the mirror. Shattered glass made a tinkling sound as it hit the ground along with little flecks of blood. Ignoring the pain as best she could, along with her mother's worried shouts, she truly wished that it had been Potter and not a mirror.

HPatEA

She could not believe her parents. The fact that she had to spend the summer with her aunt was, in all honesty, a punishment in and of itself. But to explain it away by saying that visiting foreign countries would enhance her image as a cultured bride? The audacity of them infuriated her. Then, not only was she going to be traveling halfway around the world, but now her aunt had decided to go on some job, and she would have to follow along like a good little niece.

So her summer, instead of being spent with her friends or trying to get the boy she liked to notice her, would be spent working. Not just working either, but dreary cooking, cleaning, and maybe if she was lucky, applicable Ancient Runes and Arithmancy field work. The chances of the field work were low, though. On top of that, her aunt was going to give her culture lessons that she would be tested on.

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a pile of old clothes out of her dresser and dropped them into her new school trunk. Her parents had gotten it for her when they found out about the change in plans. It was rather expensive, and enchanted so that it could shrink to fit in the palm of her hand. She still wished that she didn't need it.

She furiously wiped away a tear as she thought of the brown hair boy that she had made plans to see this summer. She had owled him as soon as she found out about the trip, but he had thought it would be an interesting experience, and that she should make the most of it. However, he had expressed his sympathy and explained that his father had heard him comment on it. Now he was roped into going to work with his father a few times this summer himself.

Glancing wistfully at the dresses in her closet, she slammed the lid of her trunk closed on her summer assignments and the last of the clothes she was bringing. Looking out the window at the English countryside, she wished one more time that this was a nightmare and she would actually wake up tomorrow and see it again. Shrinking her trunk, she slowly made her way downstairs where her parents were waiting to sentence her to her aunt for the rest of the summer.

HPatEA

Bill strode purposefully up the stairs in the Burrow. He had only just gotten off work, and was thinking about how Harry could possibly be considered for a spot on this expedition. He knew something had to have happened at Hogwarts, at least more then the vague details about this past year that he already knew. So he was going to the best source of information he could find on short notice, Ron.

He had greeted his mother and father at the kitchen table where they were going over travel plans, and stopped in to chat with Ginny about what she thought of their prospective trip to Malta. Ginny had seemed happy, but there was an almost palpable level of uncertainty to her as well. Knowing that only time could heal her fear, he had listened attentively and pointed out ideas of what they could do. The suggestions were basically swimming, boating, and most of all, he advised that she should get mom and dad to look into Gillyweed. As she had not known what Gillyweed was, he had needed to explain, but then she had been off like a rocket to go tell mom and dad all about his idea.

Now Bill was at Ron's door, knocking as he slowly started opening the door and said, "Ron, I need to talk to you about something."

Ron was lying on his bed, reading one of his comics. He turned and looked over at Bill. "What do you need me for?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Bill sat down on Ron's bed and got straight to the point. "Ron, I want to know exactly what you and Harry have gotten up to at Hogwarts. I already know about the Basilisk, dad explained it, though I'm sure there are a lot of details missing. However, I know there had to have been other things that happened, and you are going to tell me."

He noted the brief moment of panic that raced across Ron's face. "Well, um… I guess I could tell you. You can't tell mum or dad, okay? They would never let me go back."

Truly intrigued, Bill agreed. "Mom and Dad will never hear a word of what you say from me."

Ron just nodded and then added, "And um... well, can I just say it all, and then you could ask questions? It's not really easy to talk about I guess."

So Bill sat and listened as first Ron described an encounter with a Mountain Troll and how they became friends with a Muggle-born named Hermione, when Harry distracted the Troll by jumping on its back and Ron knocked it out with its own club. Next came the challenges to get to the Philosopher's stone. As he heard about the traps, Bill could tell that they were rather easy. Child's play to someone of his profession, really, but for three first years it was nothing short of brilliant that they survived.

The next encounter he could tell affected Ron deeply, and it didn't take long to figure out why. That he and Harry had encountered Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest and have survived was astounding. Having met a few smaller ones, Bill knew how dangerous they were. The fact that Harry could actually talk to them when in the situation was awe-inspiring, as even Bill didn't know if he would be able to do the same. Only Acromantulas exceeding thirty years of age could talk, and by that time they could be the same size as an elephant.

Shaking his head, he had listened to the story about the Chamber of Secrets. The only part his father had not told him was the encounter with Gilderoy and the git's subsequent attempts to memory charm Harry and Ron. Hearing the story from Ron's point of view actually made the situation sound even more difficult then when his father told the story.

After listening for almost an hour, Bill had to ask a few clarifying questions. All in all, though, he could completely understand why Geoffre and Faltimur would pick Harry. Hell, the kid could probably do better than him in a dangerous situation if someone could up the repertoire of spells the kid knew to a decent level. All Harry needed to do was learn at least rudimentary Runes, and possibly Arithmancy, and he would be able to replace any curse breaker out there.

HPatEA

Harry sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, staring at everything in front of him. The desk was covered in things from all of the stuff he had done today. He had parted ways with Bill at Gringotts after getting out of the cart. Axebreaker had handed Harry the pile of paperwork to go with the tent, three books, all of the money in the Black Vault, and the bracelet inside the oak box he had in his pocket. After making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, he had dumped everything onto his bed.

Harry had grabbed the book on top before heading down to get lunch. It had ended up being A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House by Ursa Black. It was a surprisingly intriguing read. After finding out that he was, in fact, going to be Lord Potter, he could only wonder how he was ever supposed to have learned this any other way. The first chapter detailed the process of how the next head is established as an heir. It had explained that if there was no head of house, an heir could accept Lordship after turning eleven, or would be required to take it at seventeen. The ministry was allowed to interfere at the age of thirteen and force heirs to take up their Lordships, but it required a seventy per cent vote in the Wizengamot. Honestly after he had finished that he had skipped and started reading the chapter about marriage and betrothals. He had almost choked on his lunch at least six times as he read what was expected, and how he would eventually have two wives. Well at least he hoped it was only two, the idea that he might have more lines that needed wife. The shiver that passed through him at the idea was more fear than anything else.

Finishing lunch he had checked with the bartender, Tom, to make sure that he was paid for the next two days. With that confirmed, he had ensconced himself in his room. Hedwig had returned when he was at lunch and was pleasantly asleep at her perch. He had not woken her and let her sleep.

Harry had then turned to the two books that Bill had helped him pick out; Runes: the Essentials in a Wizards Life and Defense Against the Constant Threat. Starting with the Runes book had been kind of confusing, and he wished he had Hermione with him to help explain things. He did manage to glean the basic idea of the purpose of Runes from the first chapter. After looking at the clock, he had proceeded down to dinner, continuing to read as he ate. Finishing up with his dinner far quicker than lunch, he had made his way back to his room and set himself up at his desk for the rest of the night.

Taking a good look at the pile of paperwork, Harry had pushed it aside and gotten out his writing utensils. It had taken quite a few tries, but he eventually penned four letters. One was for Hermione, another for Ron, a third for his mysterious betrothed, and an urgent missive to Professor McGonagall.

Now he found himself staring at the assortment of things on his desk. His three new books (two marked by bookmarks), the four letters he wrote, the box holding his gift for his betrothed, the paperwork, his new Grimoire, and his vault key all stared back at him. Stifling a yawn he took the letters to Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall and attached them to Hedwig's leg.

She barked at him and Harry had to suppress another yawn as he spoke, "Be safe Hedwig. It might be beeesssssst… if you stayed at Hogwarts after this. I will most likely be off somewhere when you get back, seeing as Hermione's in France." He sleepily watched Hedwig fly away before he crawled into bed, hoping that everything would go well tomorrow.


	4. Letters and Learning

I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I know it's rather dull now, but I will be getting to the adventure side of the story soon, I do promise you that.

Second I am still 'shopping' for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested.

Third lets see if anyone can guess Harry's Betrothed correctly.

Now before I begin, take it away boys.

George: Now everyone,

Fred: this fine young man

George: is but a

Fred: poor man

George: and as such

Fred: does not own

Together: any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Letters and Learning

Ron rolled out of bed, feeling quite groggy. The Weasley family had been up late last night in a makeshift celebration of the upcoming vacation to Malta for the family.

Ron had been initially disappointed that he wouldn't get to see everything that Bill had talked about in his letters. Everything Bill did seemed so cool, especially all those tombs and curses in Egypt. He was, however, rather relieved for Ginny's sake. He had had no idea how to bring up the subject, but he had been really worried that some of the tombs might remind her of the Chamber of Secrets. He had been terrified of the thought of losing Ginny and Ron had not even entered the Chamber itself only heard the story from Harry. Talking to Bill about it yesterday had reminded him of the details that he had tried to forget.

He couldn't lie though, at least not to himself. Most of his acceptance of going to Malta had to do with the brochure his father had managed to get from a friend in the Department of Magic Cooperation, or some such rot. The picture on the cover had been of an amazing beach with clear water, blue sky, people jumping off heights into the water, and some amazing babes in two piece bathing suits! He could only think that spending a summer there would be like Heaven if the girls were really like that.

Ron stood and stretched, before reaching into the pile of laundry he brought up yesterday to get some clothes. He noted with a satisfied smile that his clock read nine forty-one, a good time to awaken while on holiday. After he pulled on some clean clothes clothes, he made his way toward the door intent on heading down to breakfast. He had only managed to pull open the door before he could smell mum's cooking. Wafting up from the kitchen he could smell chocolate, and the only time he could smell chocolate this early would be if his mum put some in pancakes. Taking the stairs two at a time, he swiftly made his way down to the ground floor of the Burrow, only to come to a screeching halt as soon as he entered the living room.

His mum's cry of, "Ronald!" always managed to stop him dead in his tracks. Thinking quickly of what he had done over the last few days, he blanched. The only thing he could think of was if she had found out what he had told Bill yesterday. Looking slightly uneasily at his mum, he noted that she looked more frustrated than angry, and quickly dismissed that as the reason for her yelling.

Glancing around to see if he could figure out the cause of the frustration, he noted Fred and George hunched over a few books, alternating between writing and looking at him with matching smirks. Suddenly it hit him. Ron had been told yesterday before the twins, Ginny, and he were sent to bed that they had to finish all their summer assignments before they left. Scowling at how teachers had to ruin everything with their foul assignments, he muttered, "I'll get them done, Mum."

She eyed his critically before making a sweeping motion into the kitchen, "There are pancakes left over for you, along with some bacon. You also have a letter at your plate from Harry. It arrived late last night."

He perked up at the mention of his best mate and almost ran into the kitchen to get the letter. He only mumbled a "Morning, Gin," reflexively when he saw her, and upon seeing who was sitting with her, added a "Morning, Bill."

Grabbing the letter from where it stuck out from under his plate, he started ripping it open. The twins appeared behind him, apparently intent on reading the contents as well.

Opening the letter, he heard Ginny ask, "Who's the letter from Ron?"

As Ron was too focused on the letter, George replied, "It would seem that Harry has sent another letter to our dear Ronald."

"Would you like to read it too, sister dear?" Fred continued, and Ron saw Ginny was already out of her seat and moving around to look. Thinking quickly, he sat down so that everyone that wanted to could read over his shoulder, rather than take it from him while complaining that he was too slow.

Ron,

Well, I am glad that I waited till late to write this letter. It had been

rather difficult to think of what I would write earlier. You see,

I got into some trouble when I blew up my aunt the other day. I had

to leave when everyone got mad at me. I'm staying at the Leaky

Cauldron for the next couple days, so tell your mum not to worry.

After that, I am might be going on a bit of a trip, so I will be fine. I

met your brother Bill the other day at Gringotts. You never told me he was so cool.

He also helped me with some questions I had, so tell him thanks for me. I hope you

are having a great summer so far and say hi to Ginny and the Twins for me.

Your friend, Harry

P.S. Tell Bill I might end up running into him again today if he is at Gringotts.

Turning towards Bill, Ron almost whined, "You saw Harry at the bank yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"

Bill seemed rather chagrined as he replied, "I can't talk about things that I learn at the bank while I'm working. You know that Ron."

Annoyed that he hadn't been told, Ron retorted, "I didn't say I needed to know everything. I just said you should have told me you saw him."

That was drowned out by his mum yelling, "Harry is at the Leaky Cauldron? I'll get him then. There is no need for him to be staying at that pub because his vile relatives threw him out. He could come with us. I'm sure it wouldn't cost much more."

Ron heard Ginny gasp as Bill grabbed Mum's arm without even getting up. Bill slowly said, "Mum, relax. I'll try to talk to him and broach the idea of him coming over for the next few days before we potentially leave. I'm sure it will be fine and it will give me a little time to get the measure of him."

Mum was just staring at Bill as though he had grown two more heads, and Ron personally had to agree. No Weasley cut off mum; it only made the yelling worse.

The first person to break the silence though was not mum and was in fact Fred. "What do you mean when 'we' leave? I thought you were going on some curse-breaking job?"

Bill reddened at that but answered, only sounding slightly annoyed. "I am going on a curse breaking expedition, Fred, or at least I hope to be. Harry, however, I found out yesterday applied to go as a helper. I just dismissed it at the time, not thinking much of it. However, I did some checking after in with a few people and I believe that the leader of the expedition might have taken more of an interest in him going then I did." Ron saw Bill make eye contact with him as Bill said that he had checked in with a few people, and realized why his brother had asked him all those questions yesterday.

There was no silence after Bill's comment this time; the Twins were clamoring to know why they couldn't have tried to go, Mum was demanding to know who would let a child on something this dangerous, and Ginny was imploring Bill to look after Harry. Ron, however, wasn't saying anything. He knew he shouldn't have been, but as Harry had never left Britain, so Ron had been overjoyed that he could go to Malta and do something his friend never had done. Now, however, Harry was going on some curse breaking expedition with Bill. It was not fair; he had done almost as much as Harry, and Bill was HIS brother. Ron should be the one going. He slowly started digging into his breakfast, not really feeling hungry anymore.

HPatEA

Minerva sat at her desk, calmly looking over the paperwork concerning the balancing of the budget for the coming year. Albus had been called into a meeting by the Minister and didn't know if he would make it to the faculty meeting he had scheduled for today. So, as usual, it was left to her to explain to the other heads of house where Albus was, and then explain his budget.

Seeing as she had only been handed it this morning, she had managed to read through the entire thing. Minerva figured she could explain about half of it to Pomona and Filius when they had questions like the three of them did every year. Not that their questions were ever really answered or anything. That, however, was neither here nor there. This year's budget did seem far more fairly divided, though Defence Against the Dark Arts was a little higher than past years. This was fairly reasonable, as they needed it to get someone to actually apply.

A faint pop alerted her to the arrival of a house elf. Hoping that the elf was sent by Albus, she looked over the top of her desk. She sighed, though, upon seeing who was there. She liked the house elf that Albus had assigned to assist her, but the fact that the elf's name was Minnie had caused many an argument between her and Albus over the years.

Slowly the elf spoke, "I is having your mail here, Professor. We be finding one of them down in the Great Hall this morning, next to your plate."

"Thank you, Minnie." In an instant, the elf dropped the letters on her desk and disappeared.

Glaring contemptuously at the letters that were interrupting her busy morning, she slowly picked them up. One was from the Board of Governors and, though she despised them, she opened the letter and quickly read it. She then threw it into the fire in her office. There was no way that Filius, Pomona, and she would allow Severus to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, even if Dumbledore eventually agreed to it. It didn't matter how much that man and Lucius Malfoy pushed for it. What really bothered her, though, was that even after being booted from the Board of Governors for death threats the governors still let him push them around.

Swallowing her disgust, she reached for the other letter and was shocked to be met with a familiar near-illegible scrawl. Wondering what Mr Potter could possibly be writing about to her over the summer, she opened the letter carefully.

Professor McGonagall,

I don't really know where this will reach you, or if there is really anything

you can do about my request till September 1st, but I thought I should ask

anyway. Recently I meet Bill Weasley and we were talking. Eventually we got to

the discussion of electives, sort of , and I found out a lot about them. I

guess I was wondering if I could be switched from Divination to Ancient Runes?

I have started reading about the class and think that it's really cool. I'm going to

learn about what you can do with them this summer, I think. I also, depending

on this summer, was wondering if, when I arrive back, I could possibly add

Arithmancy to my classes? I have not learned anything about the class yet but it

goes with Runes I think so I might be interested. I really hope I can at least take

Ancient Runes, I don't know if I will really like Arithmancy yet.

Thank you,

Harry Potter

For a few moments, Minerva could only stare at the letter. She was glad that the boy she had a soft spot for had started to show an interest in his education. His requests would be rather simple to incorporate into his schedule, and she was sure that the young Miss Granger would be glad to have him in at least one more of her classes.

She was, however, very curious about this conversation he had with young William. Looking at the clock, she noted that she had a little less than two hours till the heads of houses meeting at noon. Looking back at the letter in her hand, she got up and determinedly walked over to the fireplace. She knew the Weasley's floo address extremely well due to the Twins' antics, but she couldn't help thinking that this was the first time she had ever had to contact the Weasleys during the summer. She really was too curious to let something like that letter go without investigation. It was no wonder that her Animagus form was a cat, she thought as she reached for her floo powder.

HPatEA

Geoffre sat with his long-time friend, Faltimur across from Ofriōr, the head of the curse breaking division of Gringotts. He had to admit this was the first time he was here being reprimanded before something happened. He had been in this office a lot over the course of his career; having to report deaths, drunken debauchery, hostilities with the locals, and once he even had to explain the disappearance of an entire dig site, to this day no one could actually explain what happened with that one. During most of those, Faltimur had been with him. Now here they were again, being told off before they 'made some inevitable mistake all curse breakers make' according to the administrative personnel.

Ofriōr growled, "Geoffre, as I was saying, the Chinese have insisted that they supply one curse breaker and one assistant. So, you will have to trim your list."

Pursing his lips, Geoffre looked at Faltimur. Seeing his friend nod, he grabbed the list and scratched out two names before almost throwing it back at Ofriōr. Watching the goblin look at the names he scratched out, he could see a frown forming. The arrogant goblin demanded, "You would choose Mr Weasley over the likes of Mr Bagley?"

Geoffre let Faltimur field this one, as he was the one that had insisted that Mr Weasley join them. In all honesty, though, it had not taken much convincing. Geoffre could see a lot of himself when he was younger in the red-haired man. "Well, Head Ofriōr, looking carefully at his record, Mr Weasley had worked with everyone we know on the team except Geoffre and the new helper Potter. All members gave him good reviews. The fact that Axebreaker had nothing bad to say about a human for once, other than that he was human, was astonishing. Mr Bagley, on the other hand, has more experience but no people skill. He had almost gotten into a fight with entire expeditions in the past."

Ofriōr listened, paying partial attention at best, and proceeded to mark something down on the paper in front of him, then write a small paragraph after. Finally raising his head, Ofriōr spoke in a disdainful voice, "I can see how you think that is more important. Very well, your decision will stand. Now for your last choice and only other problem, I need you to argue Mr Potter's case. Yes I have read his file and find him more useful than most three times his age, but he is a school child and it must be discussed."

Knowing that this one was his, Geoffre glared at Ofriōr's stupid paperwork, the bane of most of his problems in his long career. "As you have read, Mr Potter has more experience handling dangerous situations than most helpers, making him invaluable in the prospect of having someone write down readings that either I or Mr Weasley takes while there is potential for trouble. He also is doing well in Herbology, meaning he can help Brandt collect his specimens when we are doing things he can't help with. Most importantly, my gut tells me he will be just like his grandfather was, and you should know how much use Charlus was to us."

Ofriōr stilled and looked at Geoffre with beady eyes. "The pile of paperwork you two caused me in the few years you both worked together had better not make a return, I am tempted to remove the name solely for that reason. Control the boy or you won't get another chance at what you're trying here. Is that understood?"

Thinking of his dream, he slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to have to browbeat Charlus' grandkid, but there was no way that he was going to give up his carte blanche chance of trying to find Shangri-la.

HPatEA

Harry was feeling rather sluggish as he marched up the stairs to Gringotts. He couldn't help but wish that he had not eaten so much for breakfast today, but he figured that his business at the bank would take up all of the time that he would have normally used for lunch. He had arrived, as planned, Early in the morning hoping to get some answers to questions he had before the afternoon at the latest.

Making his way past the guards, Harry bowed his head to them as he passed through the giant bronze doors. Once he was inside, he swiftly made his way to the first open teller he could see.

"Sir. I… I was wondering if I could see my account manager, please." He asked the teller with as much courage as he could muster.

The teller looked at him as if he were the most peculiar insect the goblin had ever seen. The teller was clearly interested, but appeared as though he was looking at something intrinsically inferior. "And why are you asking me, wizard? Just run along to his office."

Feeling rather sheepish, Harry muttered, "I just thought I should ask first."

Looking around the bank, he saw the side passageway he had gone down the other day. Harry continued down the hall to where he knew Ognak's office was, clutching his little box and letter tightly in his arm, not wanting to lose either of them. Finally arriving at the correct office, and checking his pocket to make sure the paperwork was still there, he cautiously knocked on the door. Almost a full minute later he heard Ognak's gravelly voice say, "You may come in."

Ognak seemed momentarily surprised at the sight of him, before smiling rather unpleasantly. "Mr Potter, I did not expect to see you again so soon. What can I assist you with?"

Harry felt rather foolish as he walked into the office and sat down in the same seat he had been in yesterday. He said, "Um… You said yesterday that you could not tell me who is betrothed to House Potter, right?" When Ognak slowly nodded his head, Harry continued, "But you do know who they are, right?"

Ognak spoke in a rather affronted tone, "I assure you, Mr Potter, that I know all financial and legal documentation for both of your Houses, as I have handled most of those dealings myself."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that when he pressed, putting the package and accompanying letter on the desk as he did, "So, would you be able to have this delivered to her for me then?"

At that, Ognak looked completely astonished, before smiling. "I applaud you, Mr Potter, that was rather well thought out. Yes, I can have this delivered to her before you even finish this meeting."

Smiling happily Harry chirped, "Thank you. And thank you also for telling me about the job as well."

Ognak nodded his head, and then continued in a rather bored tone, "Did you manage to look over the paperwork for the Black accounts that I gave you?"

Blushing scarlet, Harry nodded his head before answering. "I didn't get to look at them yesterday; I was reading a book about being Head of House. I looked over them this morning but I really didn't understand much. I kind of came in early, hoping you could go over it all with me…"

Ognak stared at him before moving his hand forward and saying, "Give me the papers, Lordling, and we will see how things need to be explained for you to understand."

He sat and listened as Ognak started with the finances of the Black Family. They had a few trinkets in their vault, and that was about all in monetary worth. There were, however, two pieces of property still in the Black Family possession. The first was a small, four-story building in the middle of London that, while warded, had not been inhabited in almost seven years. The second was a small villa in some place called Honduras in the Americas that, to their knowledge, had not been visited in almost twenty years.

They had gone over the Black Family betrothal contracts that had not activated. Harry was pleased to note that there was only one contract and that it was a simple contract between the Heir of the Blacks and a daughter of House Longbottom. This made him wonder if his son would be marrying Neville's daughter eventually. He promised himself to ask Neville about it when they were on the train.

They had then gone over existing family left of the Blacks, and Harry had felt horrible as he listened. First was the one that had passed the Lordship of House Black to him, Sirius Black. The man was in Azkaban for reasons that even the Ognak wouldn't disclose. Next was Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nèe Black, who was also in Azkaban. Her sentence was for driving Neville's parents into insanity with some curse that tortured people. Hearing that had made him almost sick by itself, but it also awakened a feeling of sympathy for the boy he had known, but never really known for two years. Harry's earlier promise to talk to Neville just became much more personal.

The last two presently of the Black line were no better, even if they were not in Azkaban; Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black and her son, Draco Malfoy. Harry really didn't know how to feel about being the Head of Draco's mother's birth House.

The next piece of news, however, made him put his foot down. The fact that Lucius Malfoy was in charge of any of his votes in the Wizengamot was an atrocity. Harry had demanded it be changed, though he also asked how he could do that without revealing it was by his hand. Lucius Malfoy had already tried to kill him once, and Harry had no reason to risk causing a second attempt.

Ognak had been extremely accommodating. Harry eventually found out why, after filling out the removal form, he was now legally allowed to fill out as the official heir of House Black. They had moved on to the form for appointing a new proxy for the House Black vote, and he had had no idea who he could put in the position. It was then that Ognak suggested that he be appointed. Harry, having only been able to think of Mr Weasley or Dumbledore as other choices, considered it. Ognak had said that he would always be informed of anything that was on the docket to be voted on, so his vote would be cast the way he wanted. Slowly he had put down Ognak's name, making sure the end date of the appointment was his seventeenth birthday. Harry noted Ognak grudgingly nod at that. All in all, he had finished with everything just shy of two in the afternoon. As he said goodbye to Ognak, the goblin seemed almost as jovial as Faltimur had been.

HPatEA

Bill heard the telltale whoosh of someone firecalling the floo over the clamoring of questions that had just gone off all around him. Mum stopped mid demand and turned to go see who was calling but not before calling over her shoulder, "You are not done answering questions William."

He suppressed the response of that he had not gotten a chance to start answering her questions. Putting his hands up to signal quiet he started to answer his siblings.

"Fred, George, first the goblins might not require parental consent but you would have had to come back to live with mum afterwards you do understand that right? So if that knowledge does not kill your thoughts of having been able to go stone dead, they would have looked at your records from school, now the reasons for my guess is a few of your detentions would actually be counted as a good thing just do to the complexity and thought that would have had to go into what you had done. However, the sheer magnitude of them would have counted against you."

Noting that his brothers seemed confused about if they should be proud or offended he turned to Ginny, "It has not be confirmed that he will be going yet, but if he does then by all means I will definitely be looking out for him. Well as long as he lets me use that second room in that tent he has in his vault."

"Billllllllll!"

He smiled, putting a contemplative look on his face after shooting a look at one of the twins who was about to say something. He knew one of the first steps to getting over a life changing ordeal was trying to regain a sense of normalcy with what you were used too, "Well if you insist Princess I guess I can try."

A voice behind him spoke up, "That you will Mr. Weasley."

He saw the faces of the twins across from him light up a little, "Whatever it was, it was not us Professor."

Turning about in his seat he could see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to the living room next to his mother. It seems that the question as to who flooed was answered. Professor McGonagall however addressed the twins, "I assure you I would have reacted much differently if you had started annoying staff while on break Mr.'s Weasleys. No I am here to speak to your brother."

While he found himself curious at how she even knew he was home let alone wanted to talk to him, he couldn't help but smile at Ron's panicked look.

Finally deciding to face whatever it was that he was needed for he smiled winningly as he faced the professor, "Minerva how are you this fine morning?'

Giggling behind him made it known that he was not the only person to notice the Professor's eye twitch at his greeting.

"You were never this impertinent when you were a student William. Alas I can see the times have changed." Her eyes seemed to linger on his hair and his earring for a just a moment longer.

"I find myself needing to ask you a few questions about your recent interactions with a student." Her eyes swept the room for a second, "In private if you will."

Looking to Mum as to where she would want him to go to have this private conversation with the Professor, he was not disappointed when she caught on quick and nodded her head at the door, "I think this might be best taken out to the orchard. I want these four getting their assignments done today, and if you are inside I fear they would not be paying any attention to their work Minerva."

Getting up he led the way outside, holding the door open for the Professor so that she didn't think that all of his manners had disappeared after Hogwarts he waited for her to speak first.

"I received the most interesting letter from young Mr. Potter this morning. Do you have any idea what it was about?"

Racking his brain as to what happened when he meet Harry in the Black Family Vault that Harry would have told McGonagall about he couldn't come up with anything. With his oaths to Gringotts he couldn't just guess either as he was not allowed to share much about Harry or his vaults.

At his shrug her lips thinned, and like a wave he could feel her disappointment, "You have to understand Professor, there are parts of my job I am not allowed to talk about and as I meet Harry while at Gringotts…"

McGonagall's attention seemed to be focused on him now, "That is what I was afraid of. Mr. Potter sent me a letter asking if he could change his classes so that he could take ancient Runes. Now I was rather pleased about the fact Mr. Potter was starting to care more about his education, and thank you as he mentioned that you influenced that decision. However, he had mentioned he could be using Runes this summer and with what I overheard…"

Groaning he realized that this was going to be a very long day.

HPatEA

He could only stare across his desk at his daughter, whose silky black hair was loosely falling around her face. He knew that she had been mad yesterday, especially when his wife came and told him that she had punched and shattered her mirror. Looking at her hand, he could still see the bandage that his wife had applied. His wife had been frustrated when their daughter would not tell her why she had punched the mirror, so later that evening he had called his wife into his office and explained. His wife had known the contract existed and applied to their daughter, but she had been livid that he had told their daughter without letting their daughter talk to her about it. When he had explained his reason, she had been shocked. "And how would it have gone if her sister heard? They would have hated each other. They almost did anyway, so there was no reason to cause more tension."

She had acknowledged his reason before telling him that he was still an idiot, and went to find their daughter. He had no idea what they had talked about, and would honestly rather not know.

Now, however, he had his daughter in his office for the second day in a row, and it was all because of that boy. He had hoped that the boy managed to make up for his refusal to take up his lordship and seemingly unintentional pain the boy had caused his daughter, with his letter and whatever was in that box.

He had explained where it came from and his daughter just sat there and stared at it for five minutes. "Darling, just open it. Remember, you will eventually marry him. You might want to try to at least meet him halfway."

Looking at him sharply, she muttered, "It's not like I can forget that, now can I?"

Slowly pulling the letter to her, she started to read. Her face never changed from the scowl that was initially there as she read. Finally putting it down, she reached for the box. It was an odd thing, clearly made of oak and wrapped in a layer of cheap cloth. He had no idea where the boy got that idea, but his daughter ripped the cloth right in half and then opened the lid. Her face went blank as she stared at its contents, before she softly whispered, "Do you think you can get in contact with him, Papa?"

Internally sighing in relief, he smiled as he answered, "Of course, darling. What would you like me to tell the young man?"

The smile slid from his face rather rapidly when his little girl's brown eyes seemed to flash as she spoke, "Then tell Potter that I might be forced to be his wife, but that does not mean that I am just going to be some delicate little stay at home trophy which he can just buy the affection of with pretty trinkets."

He sat stunned, watching as his daughter stormed out of the room. He picked up the box to look inside, and then almost dropped it. It contained an elaborate goblin-made bracelet that had to be worth a small fortune in and of itself sitting on nice satin inlays. Swallowing slightly at what the boy had offered and his daughter had refused, he carefully placed the oak box on his desk. He then proceeded to summon the letter to him.

Dear Betrothed,

I am sorry that I don't know your name. I was told that I can't find out till I become

Lord Potter. A friend of my Grandfather's that I just met said that he might be able

to help me if he can find it in one of his journals. Ognak my account manager, however,

implied that you already know who I am. So I was wondering if you could tell me who you

are, and maybe a little bit about what you like and such. It would be nice to know who

it is I am required to marry. * I don't really know anything about being betrothed,

or even about girls really. I do know that girls like jewellery so I thought that maybe

you would like this. From what I understand, it is enchanted to glow if it comes

close to any form of poison. This way, not only do you get a beautiful piece

of jewellery, but it will help keep you safe in the case that anything drastically

bad could happen to you from being associated with me.

Your Betrothed,

Harry Potter

He had to stop himself from getting up and running after his daughter. Settling into his chair with a sigh, he set the letter and the box to the side for his wife to see. He could only assume that she would privately agree with him that there was nothing in that letter to be mad about. It, unfortunately, seemed that his daughter had hit the point where she just wanted to hate the young Potter Heir, no matter what he did. The blob of ink, though, was probably the most telling thing on the letter. The boy clearly had no idea how to talk to a girl or how one thought, and now he was betrothed. He actually felt sympathetic for the boy, but his daughter was his first priority.

He truly wished the contract had been different, but his father had worded the contract as he had wanted. With his pen, he had betrothed the second born daughter of his line to marry the Potter Heir. His older sister had been born, and then he had, but no second daughter followed. So it had fallen to his daughters, and how he wished that they could trade places for this. He had never cared which was born first, or at least he had never thought he would care. Now, however, he could only wish that they were switched.

His eldest was so personable and talkative. Even if she was a little flighty, she was intelligent. She would be able to handle this so much better. Personableness was just not in his youngest daughter's personality. She had always been more withdrawn, and had more books then friends.

He just faintly waved his hands at the letter and box when his wife slammed the door open. Tiredly, and without letting her say anything first, he said, "Just read the letter first."

He couldn't even muster a chuckle when his wife finally looked in the box and let out a large gasp.

HPatEA

Head still swimming at the list of vile acts that the Black Family had committed, Harry was not really focused as he walked down the steps of Gringotts towards the Leaky Cauldron.

So engrossed in thought was he that he missed the owl that swooped down and struggled to stay level with his head. That was until the owl pecked at his ear.

Gingerly touching his ear he could feel blood as he glared at the dust colored owl.

The owl however unrepentantly just held out the letter on his leg as he flapped in place.

Reluctantly taking the letter from the pushy owl Harry was rather surprised that the owl took off before flying into an open window near the top of Gringotts.

His annoyance and pain vanished as he ripped open the letter and started reading right in the middle of the steps to Gringotts.

Mr. Potter,

You have been selected to serve as an assistant to Expedition Leader Geoffre. You are

required to attend a meeting tomorrow at noon to both familiarize yourself with the

others that will be accompanying you, and finalize your individual payment process.

You are to report to sitting room H at the specified time above.

Ofriōr

Slowly nodding to clear his head he stuffed the letter in with the papers Ognak had given him and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had a lot of reading to do.

HPatEA

Dumbledore pushed the door to the Minister's office open and was not too shocked to see everyone that had gathered there. Minister Fudge sat in his high-backed plush chair, decked out in his normal lime-green bowler hat. As he usually was, Mr Malfoy was also present. The blonde man was looking much less ruffled then the last time Dumbledore had seen him, running away from that most interesting elf he had ever meet. The last was another person he was quite accustomed to dealing with, but not often in this office. Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, with her grey hair and monocle, stood just off to the side. It was a pity how her job had aged her so prematurely.

Before anyone else could speak, Lucius sneered, "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Smile cordially at the odious man, he greeted his welcoming party, wondering what Mr Malfoy had cooked up this time. "Well, good morning my lady, gentlemen. What can I do for you this fine day?"

Dumbledore waited for, hopefully, Madam Bones to explain what was going on. Alas, Cornelius blustered as he slammed a pile of papers on his desk. "What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?"

Raising one brow at the man, the old wizard reached for the pile of papers. "Until you enlighten me of the matter upon which we speak, Cornelius, you must forgive me for having no ideas as to what the meaning behind it is."

Looking at the front page made Dumbledore's heart sink a little. "DMLE Investigation into the Home Life of Harry Potter", was a title that screamed out guilt at the old man. Slowly, he placed the papers back on the desk. He had avoided acknowledging what went on there for so long. He knew it should never have been a good place for Harry to live, but the wards were all-important. He could never risk himself interfering before because, if it was truly as bad as he believed, he would have had Harry out of there in a heartbeat. This course of action would leave Harry without the protections he needed. Dumbledore sighed as he looked at those in front of him, wondering how he could make it so that they did not intervene without revealing the Horucruxes. He could never reveal that, especially as it would involve telling one of Tom's old enforcers that their master was still alive.

Like a shark sensing blood, Malfoy jumped on his conflicted expression. "So is this what the Great Albus Dumbledore does for the saviour of the Wizarding World? Sending him to be tortured by a family of dangerous Muggles."

Deciding that now was a time to ignore the man, and that he could only sway Fudge that changing anything would tank the Minister's popularity rating, Dumbledore turned towards Madam Bones. Politely, he said, "If I may ask, why are we all gathered here?"

Madam Bones shot him an annoyed look before primly stating, "As we were investigating the burst of magic from Mr Potter, we uncovered many very disturbing truths. The Minister found out and is demanding immediate action, despite the fact that I am not finished with my investigation." She shot Mr Malfoy a contemptuous glance, a glance that was returned with a superior smirk that the Headmaster had seen on the younger Malfoy many times before.

"Yet I know that all of you are aware of the wards that are in place because he lives there? As Mr Potter's life is in no direct danger from his family we must look at the bigger picture. The level of safety the wards provide are essential to Mr Potter's well-being," Dumbledore said, trying to steer the conversation into a direction he could control it.

Unfortunately, as vile and backhanded the man was, Mr Malfoy was a political animal at heart and easily caught the redirection. The man nodded at Fudge, who floundered for a moment before dictating, "Now see here, Dumbledore. I will not let Mr Potter be treated as such. You shall turn the boy over, and he will be moved in with a respectable family where he would be cared for. They will then take care of him and his assets, not you."

'Ah, so the truth comes out,' Dumbledore thought, looking intently at the minister. "Well, Minister, seeing as I am not in charge of Mr Potter and have no access to his assets, how exactly should I turn them over?"

Cornelius blinked in surprise, Madam Bones smiled tightly, but Mr Malfoy growled, "Now see here, Dumbledore. No one will believe that tripe that you have no access to any of Mr Potter's assets. The obvious reason you keep the boy is for his seats in the Wizengamot."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore dismissed that comment out of hand, "Then, Mr Malfoy, why exactly would the seat be empty of a proxy? No, I would never try for those seats myself. They await Mr Potter when he comes of age."

Madam Bones then stepped up and demanded, "If you have no access to Mr Potter's person, then who does, Dumbledore?"

The aged wizard's smile was rather tight as he explained, not for the first time in this office, what happened to the Potter estate. "When James and Lily died, their will was activated. As there is no way to verify what happened exactly, we can only speculate. Presumably, as the goblins went through the will in order, attempting contact as they went; Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Mr Pettigrew, and Mr and Mrs Bones. As we all know, Mr Black was put in prison for his crimes. Mr Lupin was ubfirtunateky stopped from coming in contact with Mr Potter due to the wards that protect the boy. Mr and Mrs Longbottom were in hiding, and by the time the letter made it to them, they were already incapacitated. Mr Pettigrew was not found till he confronted Mr Black. And sadly, Mr and Mrs Bones had already passed away."

Sweeping his gaze across the room, Dumbledore noted that no one had intentions to interrupt, so he continued speaking. "From there, it would have been goblin policy to place everything with the closest family available until the boy was of age. As Mr Potter did not have any siblings, and his parents had both already passed, they would have then looked at Mrs Potter's family. Everything would have been placed in the trust of Mrs Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley. Now, as she is a Muggle and they cannot own a vault or sit in the Wizengamot, we have no way to check till Mr Potter takes his lordship."

Madam Bones was busy jotting things down on a notepad with one of the DMLE's special quills. It was Cornelius that made the next comment with, surprisingly, no prompting from Mr Malfoy. "Well then, sit the boy down and have him take his position as heir. Then we can have someone of his standing placed as steward and take the young lad in and raise him like he should be raised."

Nodding his head in consideration for a moment, Dumbledore responded, "What process would be used to decide where Mr Potter would be staying?"

Cornelius smiled brightly. "Well of course it would have to be an elite and prominent member of society. Lucky for us, Mr Malfoy has volunteered for just that role. He even has his own son that is Mr Potter's age."

Dumbledore could almost laugh at the absurdity of what Cornelius said. Leaving a logical gap that big left him no other choice but to destroy their argument. "Minister, I believe that I heard you incorrectly. You wish for Mr Malfoy to raise Harry as he should be raised?"

Lucius grinned wickedly. "Is your old age affecting you hearing, Dumbledore? I believe that's exactly what he said."

The Headmaster was shocked; usually Lucius was cannier than this. Cautious that this was a political trap of some kind, he decided to step in it anyway. "Minister, I believe that you have contradicted yourself. You wish for Mr Potter to be raised by those of similar stature, but also wish to send him to the Malfoys. While they are a rich family since they fled from France almost two hundred years ago due to the rebellion, how could Mr Malfoy prepare Mr Potter for his lordship when the man himself has never held one?"

A snort from Madam Bones caused him to look away from the gaping Cornelius and furious Lucius. Cornelius, however, continued in a whiny voice. "Well, see here, Dumbledore. There are other options. The Notts are a well-respected family and possess a lordship. They could raise young Mr Potter."

The old wizard's head snapped back to look at Cornelius, and he hoped that his eyes portrayed the fury that coursed through him at that suggestion. "Might I remind you, Minister, before you destroy your career, why the Notts would be a bad idea. It was your hand that penned the pardon for Lord Nott and his brother Thedius, just like Mr Malfoy here. Then, not even two weeks after the Potters died, it was Thedius that was the first to prove the blood wards that protect mister Potter worked. You intend to send Mr Potter to the house of a family that had one of their own die as the man tried to kill young mister Potter? I understand they are your financial backers, but at least use some sense."

Cornelius looked like he was going to cry. Lucius however barked, "I believe, Dumbledore, that you have forgotten yet again that those pardons absolve those they were given to of all wrongdoing. We could not be held accountable for doing the Dark Lord's bidding while under the Imperius Curse."

Turning his glare at Lucius, Dumbledore rejoined, "Absolved does not mean you were ever innocent, Mr Malfoy."

Finally, it was Madam Bones that interrupted, "Minister, before you overstep your bounds again, I should remind you that if we were to place Mr Potter with a family of his stature, it would be either the Bones or Longbottom family"

Dumbledore was dumbstruck by the woman. It was only a small consolation that both of the other men in the office seemed to be as well. She continued speaking, as if nothing had happened, "I'm sure I could contact Augusta for this discussion. She would be very interested in how her house was excluded from these discussions."

Dumbledore faintly heard Cornelius whimper behind him at the very thought.

HPatEA

Extremely excited to go to the crisp clear beach she had seen while she had explored the open air market here in Nice, Hermione rushed into her family's hotel room to get changed. She had managed to convince her parents to go out this morning to explore the city, before going to the beach. Yesterday, they had only had dinner and gone back to the hotel. Now, however, feeling the warm air and seeing the bright blue water, she couldn't help but want to go swimming.

She rushed to the dresser to get her bathing suit as the door slammed shut behind her. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud "BARK". Pirouetting on the spot as her parents entered the door laughing, she could see Hedwig perched on the back of one of the chairs, looking at her with sharp amber eyes. There was a letter tied to her leg.

Hermione's parents froze when she yelled out "Hedwig!" before running across the room to stroke the owl and carefully remove the letter. Continuing to speak as she started opening the letter, she said, "How was your flight? Have you and Harry been doing well since he last wrote? Yes, I have some treats for you in my bag. I thought you might show up, you know."

Turning quickly, she put the letter down on the table, ran back to the dresser, and grabbed a bag of owl treats from the top of it. She almost tripped over air when her father demanded, "How did that ruddy bird get in here?"

Hedwig barked at her father and turned a reproachful glare on him, causing her to giggle. Stroking Hedwig again, Hermione explained, "This is Harry's owl. She came to deliver a letter. It was probably easy for her, since we left the window unlocked and she's really smart."

Hedwig's answering "Prek" while nuzzling into her hand made her feel kind of giddy. She always enjoyed the fact that Harry's familiar loved her so much. She did, however, see her parents share a look. Her father appeared annoyed but her mother looked pensive.

Going back to the letter, Hermione pulled it out of the envelope and gave Hedwig an owl treat. As she started unfolding the letter, she had a thought, "Hedwig, girl, could you do me a favour please?"

Hedwig seem to regard her for a moment and she heard her father mutter, "It's just a bird," behind her. Hedwig finally nodded her head and gave an affirmative "Prek."

"Oh, thank you Hedwig. I've been wondering how I would get Harry's birthday present to him. Thank you so much." She had to fight the impulse to hug Hedwig like she did Harry when he agreed to help her. She figured that they would have vastly different reactions.

Hedwig seemed to bark sadly before pecking the letter on the table. Completely confused, Hermione picked up the letter and started to read. She only got through the first two lines before she gasped. She heard her mother coming up behind her as she continued to read.

Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well in France. You are there already, right? Well,

I have been kicked out of my aunt and uncle's house because of accidental

magic that got out of my control. I also got into some trouble with the DMLE.

I am OK now and you don't need to worry. I'm getting a job and will see

you before Hogwarts, I hope. That reminds me, I met up with a cool

curse breaker at Gringotts. He is Ron's oldest brother and, because

of a talk I had with him, I am changing my classes next year so I

will not be in Divination like we originally thought. I am

already reading about Ancient Runes and it looks really cool.

I may actually be able to help you in a class now with the experience I will

get this summer. I'm going on a curse breaking expedition. I know, brilliant,

right? I promise I will be careful, Hermione. One last thing, when we get

back, can you help me learn everything I can about Ancient and Noble Houses?

Love,

Harry

Hermione could only stare dumbly at the paper in her hand. Harry had been kicked out of his house and was now going on some dangerous adventure without her to look after him. He always did stupidly heroic things and he could get himself hurt. He had told her he was bitten by the Basilisk and only Fawkes' timely arrival had saved him.

She didn't think about how he was actually going to be applying himself and changed his classes, which would cause her to see him more. She didn't realize he had asked her for help researching something. She had not even registered that he wrote "Love, Harry" like always. All of her attention was on the fact that he was going on a curse breaking expedition. Hermione had done research into the field when she had seen it crop up in her plans for the summer. One of the castles they were visiting had originally been a wizard's castle before curse breakers had found it, cleared it, and handed it over to the proper authorities. Eager to learn more, she had looked up what happened during their expedition; two dead, one crippled, and one unable to be healed from whatever form of insanity had made him think everyone was trying to eat him.

Staring at letter from her best friend and the boy she had a crush on, where he casually said he was risking his life, terrified her, and she had to bite back a sob. Her mother might not know exactly why she was crying, but had gathered her daughter up in her arms. She sat down on the bed, pulled her daughter in until she was in her mom's lap, and rubbed Hermione's back like she always used to. Hermione watched her father lift the letter out of her fingers to silently read it himself. Her eyes met Hedwig's and the owl looked back at her sadly. Hermione whimpered, "Why is it always Harry?"

Hedwig only gave a short "Prek" in reply, before jumping onto Hermione's shoulder. The owl attempted to comfort the poor girl by making soft noises and nuzzling her face.

HPatEA

Dumbledore stumbled out of the Floo and into his office, completely exhausted. It should have been a short meeting, just long enough for him to be fashionable late for his staff meeting. Madam Bones had not made an idle threat, though. After Cornelius and Lucius started arguing with him again, Madam Bones had disappeared for maybe three minutes.

Madam Longbottom had joined them ten minutes later, demanding to know why she was not informed that they were discussing the placement of Mr Potter. The argument that ensued wore out all his patience and lasted till dinner, ending with all participants divided into two distant sides; him and Madam Longbottom wishing Harry to be allowed to choose what would happen; and Madam Bones, Cornelius, and Mr Malfoy all arguing that he needed to be placed with a respected family. It was just lucky that Madam Bones disagreed with the other two regarding what constituted a respected family. Though, it had almost been worth it to see Augusta tell Mr Malfoy, "No Frenchman worm will be raising the next Lord Potter!"

Dumbledore started walking towards his quarters, but stilled when he heard an angry cough behind him. Whipping around, wand drawn… he came face to face with Minerva. Putting his hand to his chest, he sighed. "Minerva, you should know better than to sneak up on an old man like that. How was the staff meeting?"

She stared at him intently, and he could tell she was angry, before she replied, "The staff meeting was fine, Albus. Now how about you explain everything I learned today, starting with a letter from Mr Potter, then from my visit to the Weasleys!" Her voice had started at a quiet level but menacing tone, and ended in what was almost a lion's roar. Taking one look at his deputy, he headed for his desk chair knowing that he would not be getting sleep anytime soon. Maybe he would find out more about what happened, other than what he already had learned today. Whatever the case may be, a visit to the Weasleys to see the boy was in the cards for tomorrow. When Amelia said he had run away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer and was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore had panicked. But this… this might just be a good thing.

HPatEA

Bill bit back his annoyance as he headed towards the floo. He had managed to get the job with Geoffre. Plus as a way to appease his family he had found out definitively if Harry was going to be accompanying him. That Harry would be accompanying the expedition probably would not help his family's thoughts on things but well there was nothing he could do there.

Then to make matters worse for him personally he had tried to talk to Harry after he got out of work but no one in the Leaky Cauldron would tell him which room was Harry's. How could he get mad at that? They were trying to keep the kid safe that was a great thing, but man did it infuriate him at this moment.

He just hoped his mother would see the good side of what the Leaky Cauldron staff was doing and not yell to much that the earliest he would be able to talk to Harry would be the meeting tomorrow.


	5. Teams, Understandings, and Family

Ok first I figure I should give this WARNING before I go any farther. Harry's betroth does NOT like him at the present, and it will take a long while for that to change. Why, you might ask. Because I see her blaming him for all of the things she hate about the betrothal. She is thirteen, I mean come on what do you expect from a thirteen year old that finds out their life has already been planned out and they don't like it? I figure they would blame the easiest person to blame. That does NOT however make her a bad person as you will see she is a very kind, she just really dislikes Harry.

Second I have a challenge for anyone actually reading this. If you can guess the name of Harry's Betrothal I will let you name a small child in Hogsmeade that will become important later.

Third, I am still on the lookout for a BETA if anyone is interested...

I hope you all enjoy this installment of my story. Now do your job you mangy mutt.

*silence*

Remus: "He is talking to you, you know."

Sirius: "Don't wanna, he's being mean." *pout*

Remus: *SIGH* "Well then people, remember, the author does not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe, and even this story's extended plotline is starting to get away from him."

*GASP* "I knew it. It's you characters that are doing it. You're taking over. I'll have you know that I'm the author, and it's my story. I will get even." *Beady eye glare*

Chapter 4: Teams, Understandings and Family

It had taken a while to navigate the corridors through Gringotts, so Harry had made it to Sitting Room H with only moments to spare before the meeting at noon. As he pushed the door open, he noted that the room he entered seemed to be nothing more than a moderately sized cavern. The next thing he noticed was that, out of the six people already standing, he was definitely the youngest. The closest in age to him probably was Bill, whom Harry was rather glad to see. It would mean that there was at least one person on this trip that he knew, even if it was mostly just from things he heard from Ron.

The others in the room included Mr Geoffre, Faltimur, Axebreaker, Bill, a man of African descent, and an older man that looked like he was from Eastern Europe. The African was the next closest to Harry's age, after Bill, looking to be about thirty or so. He had shoulder-length, curly, black hair that seemed to shoot out from his head in all directions to the point that the man would be jealous of Hermione's hair control. The Eastern European was a rather older, lean man without any hair at all.

Geoffre simply smiled as Harry entered, though the two men that Harry had not met previously seemed confused. "Well, finally all of us are present, and five minutes early too. If that's not a good sign of things to come, I don't know what is. Now, team introductions first. I am Winston Geoffre, as you all know. I have been leading expeditions like this most of my life, and have made finding lost places my life's goal, so to speak. I will be in charge of this expedition. This is my second, Faltimur. He has been with me for most of my adventures. He is deadly with his blade, he will be in charge of camp discipline and expedition security."

Gesturing to Axebreaker, Geoffre continued, "This is Axebreaker. He has made a rather large name for himself as an expedition security officer. He will be assisting Faltimur with the defence of camp, and fighting anything that may or may not be at the site."

Turning towards the older European man, Geoffre said, "This is Brandt Astor, who will be our naturalist. As you know, that means he will be collecting any herbs or animal parts that could be sold back for a profit." Harry found that rather intriguing, that they would collect anything that they could to get a little extra profit. He had heard before from Snape in Potions class how expensive some ingredients were.

As Geoffre pointed to the next man, he was interrupted by the younger man from Africa. "I am Idra Rakotomala. I am from Madagascar. I came to England to become a healer because of the lack of formal magical schooling available in Southern Africa, and my parents, not being magical, could not teach me like it is normally done." Harry was impressed by the man, and really hoped he could talk to him a little. He kind of wondered if he was anything like Madame Pomfrey.

Mr Geoffre took the interruption in stride, and pointed towards Bill. "This is William Weasley. I have worked at the same site as him previously in Egypt and was rather impressed. He is a competent curse breaker and one I intend to make sure stays on the right path for one of his talent." Harry noticed that Bill's ears had gone a little red.

Finally, Mr Geoffre turned towards Harry and spoke with a slight smirk, "Lastly, we have young Harry Potter working as our helper on this expedition. And who, if he lives up to his Hogwarts file, I intend to keep around as a permanent fixture on my summer expeditions till he can graduate from Hogwarts and work for me full time." Harry couldn't stop the blush that seemed to consume his face as he turned what had to be close to the colour of a tomato. His blush only got worse when Idra and Bill started laughing.

Waving his hand for silence, Geoffre continued, "We will be leaving in five days, meeting in this room at noon to begin our departure. There are two more that will be joining us at the site." Harry could easily guess that this was something unusual from the sudden muttering. Thankfully, Mr Geoffre explained, "The reason for this is that our site is presently located in China, and they are there as representatives of China to make sure we behave."

There was quiet following that, and everyone seemed to stand up straighter. "Yes. We will be delving into a tomb in China, something that the Chinese government has long stopped even their own citizens from doing. The difference, in this case, is the man that is willing to pay for our expedition is a direct descendent of the man whose tomb we are searching for. We have the general area of almost fifteen square kilometers in which it could be contained. However, there is a warded temple that is supposed to be above the tomb, so it should not be that hard to find."

So they were going to China. Harry couldn't really remember much of what he had learned about China back in primary school. The little he could come up with didn't really seem relevant to the job being history lessons from more recent history then this guy was probably from.

"The two Chinese representatives will be meeting us at a campsite that they will set up and ward before we get there. From what I understand, the one that will be standing in as our third curse breaker is an accomplished rune mistress, but has never been on an expedition."

Mr Geoffre had to pause at the grumbling, and stared hard at Bill, Idra, and Axebreaker until they were silent. "As I was saying, the other is her niece, and will be assisting her as a helper of sorts. The girl is a student at Hogwarts, though, at present, we do not know who it is."

Harry frowned, trying to think of any Chinese girl he knew at Hogwarts. All he could come up with was Su Li of Ravenclaw who he had talked with a few times, though he was not sure she was chinese. Though he had heard that the girl was smart, he did not think that she could actually help set up wards yet.

"The job itself is rather simple. We are to enter the wards and bring them down to expose the site. The primary objective is to find a particular staff. The site will be handed over to the Chinese government upon completion of our expedition. The main resident of the tomb is Zhang Jue, a wizard who attempted to overthrow the Late Han Dynasty. He was believed to have a staff that could conjure fire like that of a volcano. That is the only thing we are required to hand over." Mr Geoffre then swept a cold stare across the room, meeting each of their eyes as he continued, "The tomb also has adjoining wings for his two younger brothers. We are to explore the entire tomb until it is verified to be completely safe. Anything found, other than the staff, we can keep. Everything will be pooled at the end and then we will divide the spoils. Is that completely understood?"

Harry nodded shakily at the tone that was used. It sounded oddly reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. Faltimur then brightly took over, "Then I guess we are on to the last part of this meeting. We will be going over payment individually by seniority; first is Brandt, then Axebreaker, Idra, William, and lastly Harry."

Harry watched as Brandt followed Faltimur and Mr Geoffre through a small office door that Harry had completely missed. Axebreaker leaned against the wall next to the door. Bill proceeded to start talking to Idra. From what Harry could hear, the two of them had worked together in Egypt a couple times.

Not wanting to bother anyone, Harry pulled out the pile of papers on the House of Black that he had gone over with Ognak the other day. He started reading to see if now that Ognak had explained things to him, he could figure out what they actually said like he had been all morning. It felt like when Hermione would finally give him an answer that he couldn't think of, and Harry would look it up just so he could understand the how and why of it.

He had meant to last night but he had gotten absorbed in his book, A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House by Ursa Black, and actually learned something rather useful. He had read up on the difference between Heir apparent (what he was for House Potter) and Official Heir (which he was for House Black). The Heir Apparent was just a member of the House that legally by the will of the last 'leader' of the House be they Lord, Lady, Heir, or Heir Apparent themselves was next in line. It was not absolute and if there came a point when there was no official Heir and the heir Apparent did not claim the title of Heir within a specific time span any male member of the family that had the same or a more direct blood connection to the last Lord could claim the title of Official Heir of the House.

The Title of Official Heir was just that official, once claimed it could not be given back that person would be the next Lord of that House. The chapter had then gone into what the rules were if there was only a Heiress in the direct line of sucsession and had gotten too confusing for him to follow anymore.

With the paperwork he was looking over again though he had only gotten five pages in before he realized he still had no idea what half the stuff he was reading actually said, and had managed to achieve a splitting headache on top of not understanding anything new when Bill interrupted him. "Well, someone is studying seriously over here."

Looking up at Bill, Harry noted that no one else was in the room. Putting the string back on the papers so that they wrapped up tightly, he nodded. "Well, I was told that I kind of have to learn this stuff. It seems really complicated though."

Bill laughed. "Ahh, I see what you were studying. And here I was going to put in a good word with Professor McGonagall next time she approaches me about one of your letters."

Harry blinked before blurting out in a strangled voice, "She talked to you?"

Bill only laughed harder, "It was a good thing too. Her arrival really put Mum off the tirade she was quickly building about you."

Harry could feel the colour leave his face, wondering what he had done to get Mrs Weasley mad at him. This only fuelled Bill's laughter to even greater heights, and Harry had to wait a moment till Bill calmed himself. Getting rather serious, Bill continued, "She's not mad at you, you nit. She was mad that anyone would let you come on a curse breaking expedition, and made me swear to look after you. Seemed the least I could do after what you did for my sister. I was also informed that I am to bring you to the Burrow until our departure on the expedition. I believe her exact words were, 'The boy needs to be at a proper home, and not grabbing meals at some dingy pub.' The consequences from both my mother and sister if I fail to do that are quite severe, if you get me."

Bill may have started sounding serious, but by the end of his speech Bill had a playful smile on his face. Harry, however, was deeply touched that Mrs Weasley cared enough about him to open her home to him again. As for saving Ginny, he already knew from experience with the rest of the Weasleys that the argument that he didn't need the thanks wouldn't work. Thinking for a moment, Harry agreed, "Ok. I need to stop at the Leaky Cauldron to return my key and get my stuff. I do have one condition though."

Bill seemed to find that rather funny, snorting as he asked, "And what is that?"

Smiling up at Bill, Harry replied, "Well, I really owe the entire Weasley family for letting me stay at their house for a second year now. So as repayment, I demand that you use the other bedroom in my tent, seeing as I have no use for it."

Bill's eyes twinkled for a moment before they dimmed. With a sigh like the world rested on his shoulders, Bill put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I know you are excited about what you found out; and I know, as a Gringotts employee, everyone else that knows has to stay quiet, but please don't tell people that you are the Heir of House Black. Not even Ron. That family…"

Harry interrupted in a quiet voice, "I know. Ognak told me yesterday when I asked him for help going over the papers he gave me. I don't like that I am, but maybe I can make it better, you know? I mean, I couldn't make it much worse, could I?"

The moment of silence was broken as Idra exited the office and beckoned for Bill to go in. As Bill walked away, Harry could vaguely hear the older Weasley quietly whisper, "No, I doubt you could make it worse if you tried."

The office door closed behind Bill. Harry realized that he was alone in the cavern, and it was now looking rather ominous. He slowly made his way over to the door and leaned against the wall like Axebreaker had earlier, trying to look cool as he waited for his discussion.

HPatEA

Sighing as she held the little oak box, she knocked on her daughter's door. "Darling, could you open the door please?"

She waited a moment until the door slowly creaked open. She smiled sadly at her daughter. The girl had run to her room last night after the package arrived, but it was now past breakfast and swiftly aproaching lunch time, she looked as if she had been up all night. A deep blue gown with gold trim was rumpled all over, but the most telling sign that something was wrong was the red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks down her face.

Suppressing the moan of pain at seeing her baby girl like that, she wrapped her daughter in a hug, making sure the door was shut behind her. Her daughter just surrendered into the hug and she could hear muffled sobs from where her daughter's head was resting on her shoulder.

As she ran her fingers through her daughter's silky black hair, she started to hum the same lullaby she had used so many years ago with her daughters. When the sobs had ceased, she decided that she might as well start the conversation she was sure would only lead to more tears. "Why does that letter bother you so much, darling?"

It took a moment before her daughter answered, speaking bitterly with a mockingly deep voice. "I have no idea how a betrothal works or how girls think. Here is a shiny piece of jewellery. That should keep you happy and, even better, it will keep you safe if you ever leave the house for some odd reason."

Her daughter's thoughts on the letter were so different then what she and her husband had thought they would be that she had to take a moment to reconsider what to say. Clearing her voice she gently explained, "Well, that's not where we thought you were going at least. Darling, I highly doubt he meant anything like that."

Her daughter, however, waspishly cut her off. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she said, "His only endorsement of that piece of jewellery was that it would keep me safe. What could possibly be thinking that would make him think that I need him to keep me safe?"

She studied her daughter's angry face as she groaned a little, he daughter was usually never this obtuse. "Have you tried to think why he might instantly think of that darling?"

Her daughter's face was set defiantly. "It's simple. It is because he, like all boys, think that women cannot do anything, as if they are nothing but porcelain dolls that could break at any moment."

She could not help but wonder where this defiance had come from. Her daughter had never been this angry before. Her stare at her daughter was a little harder than she meant it to be, but it was for the best that she say her part now and give her daughter the rest of the evening to think on it. Besides, if what her husband said was true, her daughter would only have a few days to respond to the Potter boy before he left on some mad adventure. Using her stern voice, she reprimanded her daughter as gently as she could, ignoring the start her daughter gave at her tone. "Or, maybe it's a rather ingrained response that he really has no knowledge he is even doing. The desire to see you safe, I mean. It would not be hard to see why he would instantly want to look after you, all you have to do is think about what happened to his family. I am sure that no matter what he does know about the wizarding world he understands that not everyone that followed You-Know-Who is in Azkaban. So yes, for him, it is a perfectly normal responce to needlessly worry about someone that is or will be close to him."

Her daughter's eyes widened a little, but she continued on, "However, why his first thought was to keep you safe is neither here nor there in why I came to talk to you. I will agree that it was most unfair what your father and grandfather did to you by telling you about the contract all those years ago. I have expressed my displeasure with them accordingly. This behaviour from you, however, is not acceptable either. I did not raise my young, pretty, and intelligent daughter to sit in her room and pout."

Her daughter actually flinched at that, and she wished she could stop but she needed to make her point. "Now, are you going to continue to sit here and dwell on some grievance that was most likely a well-intended gesture of trying to get to know you, or are you going to talk to the man who you will someday marry? Remember, as I said you will marry him, are you willing to try to work things out or are you content with you hating each other? Your attitude now will only lead to that result."

She could tell her daughter was still angry and bitter just from her body language, but at least she seemed sufficiently chastised. "Darling, I know it seems unfair and that I'm being unnecessarily hard on you, but I don't want you to end up hating your entire life, like it seems you will. This," she waved her arms at her daughter's tear streaked face, "is not what I envisioned that your betrothal would cause when we moved to Britain because of it."

As she pulled her daughter close, she faintly heard the real reason that her daughter was locked away in her room when her darling girl whispered in a ragged voice, "But it's not fair. He doesn't even notice me. Not with her around. She gets to go with him everywhere even when it is dangerous."

HPatEA

It felt like he was waiting forever as Harry leaned against the cavern wall. Logically, he knew that it had only been about five minutes, but being alone in a large cavern with flickering torches for light was rather intimidating. He looked at the door again as he wondered what they meant by "discussing payment." All he wanted was enough to be able to go to Hogwarts this year.

He only needed fifty Galleons, and with that being a tenth of Hogwarts' tuition it could not be that much. If it really came down to it, he had almost a little over ten galleons in his money pouch he could put aside, but then he had no idea how he would purchase his school supplies. He sighed, thinking about the possible idea he had last night. He knew that couldn't sell anything that was in his vault. The tent he would need, as well as the rings. The necklace was evil, and he did not want it to hurt anyone so he did not feel safe selling that. The books could be useful for him later on. The wands were cool, but Bill said that used wands tended to only work for family. The wardrobe, though, was worth a lot, but was likely worth too much for someone to just buy it. Harry did own two houses though, and that was where his idea might work.

He did not want to sell them, but there was one in London and it could not be entered till the current Account Manager of the House of Black reopened it, and it had been like that since the last Lord Black died. He figured that meant that anything that had been in the house was still there, so he might be able to find stuff he could sell. Even if that was not the case, he figured that there might still be something useful there.

And if worst came to worst with the payment from this as well as the allowance he could take from the Potter Vault if he did officially claim his Heirship he should be able to claim it. The allowance was only thirty Galleons a month, but that would mean he would only have to make ten Galleons up front. However, he would then have to formally acknowledge his betrothed and he wasn't sure if that was a good idea...

He jumped as the door next to him swiftly opened. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he saw Bill give him a thumbs-up as the door was held open. Harry walked into the office, if you could call it that, noting that it held only a plain wooden desk with three high-backed chairs. Faltimur was thumbing through some paperwork and Mr Geoffre was busy writing something on a roll of parchment. Harry sat stiffly in the available chair, wondering why they had chairs that were so uncomfortable.

His hands fidgeted as he waited for someone to say something. Finally, Mr Geoffre finished what he was writing and handed it to Faltimur. As Mr Geoffre turned to look at Harry, he noted that Mr Geoffre appeared far more serious than any time previously.

"Now, Mr Potter, your pay will be the most unusual paycheck on this expedition. Before we start, I would like to explain what your options are. Is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded quickly, idly wondering if he looked like Dobby as he did so.

"Well then, Mr Potter, normally a helper would be paid thirty Galleons up front. At the completion of the expedition, a helper would receive a souvenir and half of a share of the total value of everything sold. This includes any treasure found, potion ingredients collected, and anything else of value. The number of shares is determined by the number of surviving expedition members helpers counting as half a share, with two additional shares going to Gringotts."

Mr Geoffre seemed to be giving Harry a moment to understand what had been said. Harry did have a question though, "What do you mean 'souvenir,' sir?"

Mr Geoffre smirked slightly as he replied, "Why, that's the most important part of payment for one of these adventures. Everything that we collect that is magical in nature or enchanted, and is not required to be turned over, is pooled. Then, in order of seniority, everyone is allowed to take one thing for themselves."

Faltimur then took over, "If, on the rare occasion that there are not enough magical treasures to go around, all of those collected are appraised and you will be given monetary compensation equal to the average value."

It took a moment to process that. Harry could get a cool enchanted object, or money. He knew which one he wanted, but he had a question about the money. "Sirs, what if… well… if there is not enough enchanted stuff, instead of appraising the stuff and divvying up the money, could I take that value of the stuff we find, like potion ingredients and such?"

Faltimur blinked owlishly. Mr Geoffre, however, had a huge grin plastered on his face at that question. He answered, "It would have to be from the total amount that they are valued at and not their sale value, but I'm sure we could work that out."

Harry figured that this way he might be able to find something cool, even if he could not get anything that was enchanted.

Mr Geoffre cut short his musings and continued, "We realize that might not work in your present situation and are willing to offer you sixty galleons up front. However, you would have to wave the half-share you would have received at the end of the expedition."

Harry had to stop himself from agreeing right away. He could easily make up the Galleons from the Black property and the Potter Vault if necessary. Taking the shares, however, was a gamble. He reckoned that there would be ten shares, so five per cent of the treasure would be his. It took him a moment to calculate, but he knew that the sixty-Galleon deal was the better if the expedition made less than twelve-hundred Galleons, but he figured that they would easily make more than that.

Finally making a decision of sorts, Harry asked a question that had been bothering him for a while, "What will I need to bring with me when we leave?"

Faltimur pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to him, saying, "This is a list of everything that you are required to have. Medical supplies and foodstuff are considered expenditures of the expedition, and so will be covered by Gringotts."

Looking at the list, Harry mentally checked off things as he went; protective hand gear, note-taking equipment, bags and vials, a form of shelter, and an offensive armament. Assuming his wand counted as an offensive armament, he would not have to buy anything. Along with him going to stay with the Weasleys till he left, it freed up some of the money he had. He figured he would be able to visit the house in London before he left.

Weighing his options, Harry decided, "I think it would be best if I take the option for thirty galleons in advance rather I should be able to make everything work with that."

Mr Geoffre nodded rather understandingly. "Well, give Faltimur a moment to write everything up, and then all you need to do is sign."

Harry noted that Faltimur was already writing. Mr Geoffre, however, drew his attention back so fast he thought he cracked his neck as he turned. "Mr Potter, as for your betrothal, I will be going through some of my old journals during my down time on the expedition. I already know it was arranged during one of our expeditions but at this point I have forgotten the details and I will have a fair few years to check through with how long some of our digs were. I'm sure you will want to know if I find anything, am I correct?"

Harry turned as red as a tomato as he shyly ducked his head before answering, "Thank you. I might find out though. I asked my account manager to send her a letter for me, along with a gift from my vault. I'm hoping that she replies before we leave."

Mr Geoffre let loose a loud belly laugh interspersed with attempts at speech. "Well I'll be. Your Grandfather did something similar if I remember right. Of course he said it was to woo her correctly with lavish gifts and such. I was well aware however that it was a way of trying to appease her as he ran as far away from her as he could."

Turning even redder, Harry was overjoyed when Faltimur pushed the paper across to him. Scanning it quickly, he saw where he was supposed to sign. As soon as he signed his name, Faltimur grabbed it and handed it to Mr Geoffre. Faltimur then proceeded to grab a bag from within the desk and push it across to Harry. "This is your initial payment, Mr Potter. We look forward to seeing you on our departure date."

Getting up, Harry reached across to shake their hands. Faltimur gave him a weird look, but both complied. Grabbing the bag, he headed for the door. Turning as he opened the door and holding up the money bag that they had handed him, he addressed them, "Thank you sirs for not only choosing me to accompany you, but also for this. It means a lot to me that you would be willing to change things like that for me."

"It was of no inconvenience, Mr Potter. Now you best be on your way. I'm sure you have things to accomplish, I can assure you we do," Mr Geoffre replied.

Letting the door close behind him, Harry looked for Bill. Bill was standing next to the exit of the cavern room, stuffing something back in his pocket. Curious, but with more pressing things on his mind, he walked over to Bill. "I need to put this in my vault, and then we can head over to the Leaky Cauldron."

Bill looked at him with a Cheshire grin. "Well then, let's head out. Along the way, why don't you tell me what has you so red?"

Harry sputtered and turned even redder as he missed a step, managing to fall over his own feet. Sputtering from his place on the ground, he muttered, "I just… I am… Well there is…"

Bill stared at Harry with a grin growing even wider as he ribbed, "Oh, did they make a comment about a girl you fancy?"

Harry lay there, wondering if any blood was making it to any place on his body other than his face. He just decided to put his head down and beg, "Please, Bill, don't tell anyone."

Bill seemed to sense victory as he pushed, "And who am I not to be telling them about, young Harry?"

Sheepishly, he muttered, "I don't really know."

That brought Bill up short. "How can you not know who you fancy?"

"I… well… Please don't tell anyone, Bill."

Backpedalling a bit, Bill attempted to placate Harry, "Ok. Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone. Now, how in the bloody hell do you not know who you fancy?"

Relieved, and a little hopeful that Bill might be able to help, Harry started to explain, "Well I… Whenever I become Lord Potter a betrothal contract activates. I can't find out who it is with till I am Lord Potter though. I sent her a letter through my account manager but I don't know if I will get a reply before we leave. The thing is Mr Geoffre knew my grandfather, who wrote up the contract, and thinks it happened while they were on an expedition together."

Pushing himself up to his feet, Harry finally looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a goggling Bill.

HPatEA

Ginny was curled up on her bed clutching her pillow tightly. An attentive observer would notice that her eyes were bloodshot and red, and her pillow had a tiny wet spot that were clearly due to tears. Sadly there was no observer for her to talk to, no one that she could tell her newest problem to.

She sniffled, wishing for what could only be the millionth time that she had a sister. Someone that she could talk to about girl things. She was not overtly girly she knew that. Ron and the Twins never wanted to do anything that a girl would do, thus she had always been playing boy games with her brothers if she wanted to do anything with other kids. Luna was never around a lot when they were kids but had only became even less often when Luna's mother died. She missed Luna's mom though, Selene had always been nice to her, and would listen to anything that she or Luna would say. Mum on the other hand was perpetually smothering, except about the Chamber which mum would rather pretend never happened. Then on top of that she didn't even have anyone at Hogwarts that she could ask, she had been so terrified this past year that she had not made any girl friends, something that she had really wanted to do ever since Fred and George had told her about Angelina and Alice and their friendship their first year.

It had all started when the letter from Harry arrived. The very idea that Harry was going on a curse breaking expedition like the ones Bill had gone on horrified her. He was her savior, and now he was doing something that might cause him to die. She knew it could happen. Bill was always not giving details about his job, she knew it was because her favorite brother was trying to protect her from the scary details.

She had loudly demanded that Bill look after Harry, it was the only way that he would have heard her over everyone else. She knew Bill would look after him, her beloved brother was really honorable and if for no other reason than to pay back Harry for what Harry did for her, he would look after Harry. That did not stop her from making him promise to though. Mum however had set into Bill about the stupid decision that was made by the higher-ups at Gringotts, and had only been worse as she had been forced off her rant by the Floo activating. When Professor McGonagall had appeared everyone had been rather confused, which only got worse when Professor McGonagall asked for Bill.

Then yesterday she had gathered together her drawing materials and snuck outside to the orchard. Careful of her drawing equipment she climbed into her tree. She was always either in the tree or leaning against it according to mum. Looking out she could see everything; the stone fence, the field, the plethora of gnomes, dad's garage, and even the wood in the distance. If she looked closely she could see the hill that her brothers would play Quidditch on.

Her mind however was not thinking about the beauty of everything outdoors, nor was it thinking about the drawing that she was making almost by reflex. It was like the Twins had been doing experiments in her mind; random thought and worry made her mind a frantic mess just like their room.

She spent time reassure herself that if her crush could slay a Basilisk, and do all the other things Ron had claimed that they had done he would be ok. It did not help much. She already was worried about Bill because of his job, and Bill knew what to do.

She had no idea how long she had spent lost in thought until mum had called her in for lunch. As she started putting her drawing materials away she looked at her absent-minded doodles, and promptly dropped her sketchbook as she started only just managing to cling to the trunk of the tree without falling.

Clinging to the tree as her heart was racing in her chest, she worked to breathe. Seconds turned to minutes as she gazed at her sketchbook, hugging the sturdy tree hoping that she could draw on its strength. It took mum coming back out to tell her to hurry up that finally got her to slowly make her way down the tree. Flipping the book over she looked at what she drew.

It was an amazingly well done drawing in quality, but only in quality. Like the terrifying image she saw every time she closed her eyes, there on her sketchbook was the Chamber of Secrets. The snake statues in the background, lining the walls. The giant basilisk laying on the ground, around its mouth a pool that she knew would be a deep red if it had color. Harry looking so tiny and worried as he made his way towards her clutching his wounded arm. It was just like the nightmares she had almost every night. Hands shaking she folded the accursed page over as not to see it, and swore that she would not draw anything unless she was paying attention to what she was drawing.

Lunch had been short and the Twins and Ron lead a talk about Malta, mum seemed a little unfocused for most of the meal as she stole glances at the family clock. Most likely in an attempt to know when her brother would be home with Harry. Try as she might she couldn't help but look herself either.

However, lunch came and went without anyone coming home. Disappointed and not willing to draw anymore she had put her drawing supplies away, taking out her charms book to try and get the last of her school assignments out of the way in the sitting room. Ron was doing the same thing but she knew he had a lot more of his work still to go.

She was not even halfway through when both Ron and her jumped to attention as the Floo activated. She wanted to race over and check and demand to know what was going on, but as she watched Ron bolt into the Kitchen she went back to her work, feeling a pain in her chest because she had no real reason to talk to Harry about anything.

She listened as Ron badgered Harry, and cursed furiously at herself as the blush spread through her cheeks when the two finally walked upstairs towards Ron's room she assumed. She had giggled and hugged Bill when he came into the sitting room and told her that they were going to China but that she could not tell anyone. She felt a little pang of longing as Ron and the Twins came running down the steps with Harry all carrying their brooms, but then...

****FLASHBACK****

She smiled tightly at Bill as she heard George call out to mum as they raced out the door, "Mum we're going to play Quidditch up on the paddock."

Mum's reply was just a slight sigh. Bill however smile was wide as he tried to distract her, "Well now that we know what I will be doing this summer. It also means that you will be getting an extra special gift for your birthday this year princess."

She smiled a little despite wishing her brothers would bring her flying at least once in her life. Bill looked at something past the chair she was sitting in for a moment and assumed that mum wanted to get her to help in the kitchen like a young lady should. Turning she squeaked as it was Harry standing there with his broom over his houlder and a sheepish look on his face. He seemed startled when she turned around, but recovered quickly as he asked, "Would you like to come flying with us? I mean if you want… I know you never did last year but you had lessons at Hogwarts this past year so I mean… you know how to fly now."

She could only numbly nod her head as she stared at her crush asking her to go flying, something her brother had never done. Then however her heart sank as she stuttered, "I don't have a broom…"

He gave her a breathtaking smile as he calmly offered, "Well we could take turns and you could use my broom for a while if you want."

***End Flashback***

It had been amazing being able to fly even for a little while on the Nimbus 2000 that was owned by Harry. He had even defended her right to go flying with them when Ron had said as a lady she should not be flying. Harry had dragged Fred and George into his argument with Ron using how Angelina, Alice and Katie great examples of amazing girls that could fly. They had backed him up but she couldn't elp but think that had more to do with the fact that with the way Harry had said it, it sounded like he was going to tell the girls if they didn't. Ron had been annoyed with the other three ganging up on him but she had been able to go flying.

That was the biggest part of the problem. She had loved it, every minute of it. Being around Harry the boy who saved her, defended her, and brought her flying; all parts of the experience had been amazing. She however had been on edge and scared the entire time, not nervous or worried that he would like her, but deeply scared.

It was as she lay here in bed that it had come to her. Harry her crush for ages, her hero; was a reminder of everything that happened with Tom and it terrified her. She did not like it, she did not like being around him. She did not like how she wanted to make him smile like he did when he offered his broom. Harry reminded her of Tom and everything that had happened with the diary, and like the diary Harry in his own way had influence over her because of how she liked him. After everything that had happened she did not want to be reminded, she did not want to not be in complete control of her life. She cried silently knowing that she could not be around Harry Potter until everything was better and she was in control.

HPatEA

Bill reclined lazily in the in his favor chair in the entire Burrow, the nice wooden rocking chair outside. He had to get it out of the shed, but it was always worth it. He could sit, rock, and relax while looking at the stars and thinking.

Mum had always wanted him to go work for the ministry like his dad, but he always knew what he was going to do. The stars showed him, he was going to explore the world, and find all the places that were hidden from prying eyes. It had taken a while for him to realize that being a Curse-breaker at Gringotts was the exact mix of adventure, and exploration that he wanted in a job. The last three years working for Gringotts though, well they had been even better than any of his expectations.

Leaning back he scanned the sky to the south looking for the first constellation that he learned to identify, Orion. He sighed as his eyes caught the stars, both in anticipation of the next adventure but more pressingly because he knew what was coming tonight. He had come out here earlier knowing that his mum had decided to wait till everyone else was in bed till she demanded answers about Harry going with them on this expedition since he brought the boy home with him today. He had seen the light in Percy's room go out a few moments ago so he knew it was only a few moments till his father came to get him.

Heaving another sigh he decided to be proactive, getting out of the chair he picked up the sturdy rocking chair and stowed it in the shed. Closing the shed before he started heading back to the Burrow when he saw his dad heading for him.

His dad smiled a little strained smile before slapping a hand on his shoulder, "Well son best to get the questions out of the way wouldn't you say?"

Frowning he retorted in frustration, "It's not like I will be able to answer half her questions as well as mum would like."

His dad gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, "I know Bill. You know your mother though, she worries about all of you and after everything that's happened she sees Harry as another son, and I can't really disagree with how she sees it."

He sighed agreeing that the Weasley family did owe Harry, he pulled the front door open and held it for his dad to enter first. He then followed his dad into the kitchen. Taking a look around he decided that his agreement with Harry that everything he could tell his parents was to only be told to his parents made it so some security improvements were needed. Wiping out his wand he cast five rather complicated sound walls surrounding them on every side and paneling the ceiling. They would make it impossible for anyone not physically inside the walls to hear what was going on in the room.

Looking back at his parent he noted that dad looked bemused but mum looked annoyed, "What was that for William?"

Putting a strained smile on his face he started what was going to be a long explanation that he knew was going to be interrupted multiple times. There was however a chance, no matter how remote, that some of those interruptions might actually be helpful.

"Mum, dad I need you to listen carefully to everything that I have to say before you ask any questions. There is a lot that I can not explain, but I talked to Harry and though he is rather embarrassed he has agreed that I can explain some things to you. However you are not allowed to tell anyone is that understood?"

He sigh as his dad nodded serenely but his mother swelled up as she demanded, "I have been extremely patient William Arthur Weasley. Now you are going to start explaining everything is that understood!"

Rolling his eyes he began, "Well I don't know if I can do everything but I can do some of it. We will start with why he applied for the job to begin with. He was fined for using magic in front of muggles." Waving his hand to stop his mother before she interrupted, "It was the muggles that he lives with and it was acknowledged as accidental magic. However as he is Harry Potter they sent Obliviators with Aurors to make sure everything was ok. When he was not there, Madam Bones was called in to track him down. So the fine was steeper then one would normally be. His account manager sent him in the direction of the head of the expedition to cover the amount needed for his Hogwarts tuition. He does not want anyone else to know his reason for having to get a job."

He took a relieved breath that he had taken the anger out of mum's sails for the moment. He was a little surprised that it was dad that brought up the real point, "That as horrible as it is does not explain how he managed to get the job. He is still a child."

His smile tightened at that, he hated what he was about to do as there would be no way his mother would ever forgive the bank once she knew this.

"Simply put the answer is Gringotts does not care. There is no age requirement for a job working for them, you just need to have sufficient experience. They have high standards that few people especially those underage can meet but they know if someone has or not."

He held up his hand to forestall anything his parents were going to say in response to that, "I know that's not what you want to hear but it's true. Arguing and complaining about it won't change anything and will likely only make Harry upset that his decision bothered you so much. Now if you want to actually help him I do know something h needs help with. He has only after talking to his account manager for the first time this week learned he will eventually be a lord. Now while I know you might not be able to help him with that, the House of Potter has an active betrothal contract."

Mum gasped and dad grabbed hold of her to steady her into a seat, noting that his mum looked a little flushed he quickly continued, "I don't know who it is or who set it up and do to its wording Harry wouldn't know who it was till he became Head of House. He decided to forgo that till he could find out the name of his betrothed and get to know them. He has also found out that he is the official Heir of another house as well."

Mum looked a little faint as she demanded, "You mean that poor boy is going to be Head of two Families? What were the Goblins thinking spring it on him this early? What other house is he the Heir of?"

Dad seemed a touch worried but he agreed with mum, "I do have to agree son, what exactly do the goblins think to accomplish with this? Harry is way to young and inexperienced to take up a Lordship at this point in his life."

Frowning at where this was going to go he sighed, though inside he was quite pleased that his diversion paid off, " First I have to say there are a lot of thing that at this point I will not be able to say anything about because of my oaths. Second, I will also state that Harry is not petitioning to become Lord of either house, he intend to wait till he reaches his majority. Most likely however, the goblins are looking at exactly that, and hoping to be able to advance their own agenda as Harry has no clue what he is doing." Holding up his hand in an attempt to placate his agitated parents he continued, "However it is for the best at this point. The goblins also will not hurt Harry or do anything that would damage his accounts or reputation. There is too much chance of it becoming a scandal, and that would damage business. My honest guess would be that they are angling to reclaim any goblin made objects they can get their hands on."

Deciding that they really should not know that Harry made his account advisor his Proxy he hoped that they were at least semi satisfied. "William?" He looked at his mum who while still pale had a hard look on her face, "Why are you avoiding what other House he will be Head of?"

Swallowing he mumbled, "Do to the rules as a Gringotts employee I can not tell you…"

Mum huffed, but he noticed that his dad sent him a hard look.

"All I can tell you is that it comes from his dad's side, and well… The family is not thought of very fondly."

He watched as mum continued muttering about the goblins, he could see some kind understanding dawn in his dad's eyes. Making to say something before his dad did, he was cut off as his dad locked eyes with him and made a motion like he was silencing himself. He decided to breath a sigh of relief, "Um… Harry did have one thing that he wanted me to ask you both. Well mainly mum but, he has no idea who his betrothed is or how to… well how to get to know her is the best way I can put it. He sent her a letter, but he was hoping when we get back that you might be able to give him some advice as to help him figure out what he should do and how he should act around her?"

He watch his mum's eyes snap to him and almost shivered at the mad twinkle that was present in her blue eyes.

He decided not to mention that Harry wanted to visit the Black's house in London, it would be best to put that off till her parent had left for their trip. It would still leave them a couple days to do whatever they needed to do.

HPatEA

A gentle shaking drew Harry from Morpheus' realm. Springing alert he almost smashed his head into Mrs. Weasley's head as she smiled down at him.

"Harry dear, you need to get up. It would have been fine for you to sleep in, but the Headmaster is here to talk to you."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he crawled out of bed noting as he did that Ron's bed was already empty. That could only be a sign that it was a lot later then he thought, because there was no way that Ron would get up early during the summer.

He swiftly searched through his trunk for the best clothes he had. The T-shirt had a few stains and the jeans were worn but they beat most of Dudley's castoffs. Checking the time as he started to make his way downstairs he frowned at the clock. Nine o'clock was much too early for Ron unless something was going on.

As he opened Ron's door he froze. He had been completely acting on autopilot that he did not even realize what was going on, but now that he was awake nothing made sense. The Headmaster was nice and rather fair, but he barely talked to his students during the school year what purpose did he have coming to see him during the summer? Better yet why had the Headmaster never come while he was at the Dursleys if they needed to talk about something?

Frowning at the path his thoughts were taking he slowly made his way down the stairs in the Burrow. As he did he went over everything that he had done in the last few days that could have caused the Headmaster to come and see him. There was a lot of things that he could think that the Headmaster might want to talk to him about; he remembered vividly the discussion that they had back first year about the wards at Privet Drive so it could be about him leaving, it also could be about the accidental magic he used because the Headmaster he remembered has some job in the government, hell for all he knew Professor Dumbledore might have some way of knowing that he was now Heir Black and with the warning Bill gave him that might be some kind of problem.

Reaching the sitting room and still having not seen anyone yet he was starting to get concerned. He knew he told Bill he could tell his parents about the his betrothal and that he was now officially and Heir of a Ancient and Noble House, and he knew that Professor McGonagall had come to the Burrow the other day; still there was no reason for all this secrecy.

He crept over to peered into the kitchen. Finally he relaxed somewhat; Mrs. Weasley was washing dishes, Ginny was working almost as furiously as Ron would at devouring her breakfast, and the Twins seemed to be working on homework but it was hard to tell as they seemed to write on each other's paper as much as their own. Clearing his throat as he walked in he ask, "Mrs. Weasley where um… Where is the Headmaster?"

He almost took a step back into the sitting room when everyone turned to look at him. Mrs. Weasley smiled gentle at him, "The Headmaster is outside in the orchard Harry. He wanted to speak to you in private. It's nothing to worry about I'm sure."

The Twins were grinning at him like one of their pranks had gone off and he had helped, it was disconcerting to say the least. Nodding his head stiffly he started walking towards the front door as he replied, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

He tried to ignore Mrs. Weasley's scolding of the twins as he walked out the door, "See you two, Harry is ever so polite. Why is it that no matter what I do you two will never thank me?"

As the front door of the Burrow swung shut behind him, he started making his way over to the little apple orchard . He knew that the little orchard must look beautiful in the spring when all the flowers were in bloom, he wondered if he would ever see them like that.

He saw Professor Dumbledore as soon as he looked at the orchard, it was hard to miss the elderly man in his light blue robes with what seemed to be twinkling stars on them. It really was bothering him why Professor Dumbledore had come out to see him, and he decided that he must have done something wrong as usual even if he did not know what he did that would cause problems.

Remembering all the times that the Headmaster had known he was there when invisible he decided to acknowledge the Headmaster first even if it was an apology, "Good Morning Headmaster. I don't know what I did Sir, but I am sorry for whatever made you have to come out here this early in the morning Sir."

He watched Professor Dumbledore's face carefully as he turned around, checking for any hint of anger on the kind old man's face. Finding none he noted that he looked quite like Hermione when she looked something up and she had been wrong on an assumption.

The Headmaster seemed to deflate a little before he spoke, "Ah yes Harry. There is no need to apologize young man, unless you have been up to something mischievous this morning. If so you would be advised to apologize to Molly instead. No young man I came to call for a much different reason. I took part in two conversations about you yesterday and felt that I should look in on you, and check to make sure you are ok."

He frowned at the Headmaster, never having thought that Professor Dumbledore would be doing something as simple as doing things because he was the boy-who-lived. Plastering a rather false smile on his face he replied, "I'm fine Headmaster. I… I think it's going to be a good summer too. I can't help but be curious though Sir, who exactly were you talking with about me if you don't mind me asking."

The Headmaster seemed to draw himself back up with his customary genial smile, "Don't worry my boy, it nothing dire. However I must say I do approve of you taking Ancient Runes and hope that you actually consider taking Arithmancy also, both are exceedingly helpful courses in the education of young wizards."

He beamed at that his anxiety forgotten for the moment, though Headmaster continued on like nothing happened. "However I must express my distress that you have signed yourself up to go on a curse breaking expedition. It did not take me long to find out why you chose to follow such an endeavor and I am proud that I can offer assistance. Hogwarts has an account for situations where students can receive scholarships if they are facing hardships like you are."

He saw the Headmaster freeze almost as if the cold tone of his breath actually froze the elderly man, "No. I have already signed the contract. I thank you for the offer Sir however I know that those funds are already in use for this coming year, like they were last year. I could not take from some student that actually is in need of the money while I do not. It would not be fair." Besides he added in his mind, I have my honor and unlike the fame for being the boy-who-lived I actually earned that.

He had to admit the Headmaster however was not going to give this up it seemed, "But surely you don't want to go on something this dangerous do you Harry?"

He blinked before he retorted, "It could not be any worse than what I have had to face at Hogwarts Sir."

The Headmaster reeled as if slapped and a surge of shame flooded him making his head hurt, Professor Dumbledore had only ever been nice to him before despite how condescending he seemed at times, "I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before his gaze turned stern, "Mr. Potter, I know things have at times been dangerous for you at Hogwarts, but it will be much harder for you on this venture if you chose to continue with it. With both the Sorcerer's stone as well as in the chamber you might not have made it without last minute help first by me and in the chamber by Fawkes. I worry that there will not be many people on the expedition that would act in such a way so I am going to ask you to make me a promise Harry, do as Mr. Weasley tells you on this expedition if you truly are set on going."

His worried face broke into a smile at that, "I'm sorry Sir. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both already made Bill promise not to let me out of his sight Sir."

Professor Dumbledore seemed content and the twinkle that normally filled his eyes was present again, "Well then, if that is all out of the way I believe it might be best if you run back inside. I'm sure it would be helpful if you got all your schoolwork out of the way before you left. That is unless you have anything else you would like to share?"

He didn't say anything for a moment and Dumbledore started to move towards the Burrow before the words tumbled for his mouth, "Why did Sirius Black make me his Heir if he followed Voldemort?"

HPatEA

He looked at the list in front of him, only four names this summer. He had no idea how his mole in the ministry gathered their information nor did he care, he had what he needed and it had not taken much gold to acquire it. Then again it never had taken much every other year he did this, but with that stupid stunt Malfoy pulled he expected worse.

Trying to set up a trap to kill all the Mudbloods at Hogwarts underneath Dumbledore's nose was incredible stupid. That French fool Malfoy might have the money that the Dark Lord had so desired and the talent as a politician, but in the end though that's all he had, just money and a cunning mind; no power or murdering instinct. The fool could barely wave his wand, and if it was not for the Proxy of the Black family he had weaseled out of Narcissa there would be nothing to the Malfoy name.

He however, he had power; a seat on the Wizengamot, and more Aurors fell to his wand in the war than any other Death Eater not currently rotting or in Azkaban. He was no fool though. He used finesse when he killed, leaving nothing behind that could be traced back to anything other than an accident.

He took one more look at his list, four names. Four filthy little mudbloods that he could stop from ever even stepping foot in Hogwarts. He smiled evilly, how pleased his master would be if he was still around he thought. The best part of what he did, was that by getting them young there was no one to miss the trash, and so no one would look into anything that happened to them.

HPatEA

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, cursing the lip that was right in front of the exit. He always tripped over that damn thing. Righting himself he set off to catch up with his brother. He was glad that Bill was bringing him to get a new wand before the vacation, but he could not fathom why they had to go this early. Bill however, had made up for the early leaving time by offering to bring him for ice cream after.

He caught up with Bill as soon as they exited the pub. As Bill taped the brick he asked, "So Bill what kind of wand do you think I will get?"

Bill smile down at him, "I have no idea. I never looked into wandlore in any sort of detail."

He huffed and sped up toward Ollivander's. He came here to get his wand, a wand that would be his first, not some cast off hand-me-down from one of his brothers. He slowed for only a moment and gazed at the wand in the window longingly as he pushed open the door. He was just too overjoyed to be getting his own wand to wait for Bill, he had been rushing since he found out. He even only had seconds for breakfast and mum had made a pile of bacon for the table.

He looked around expectantly at the counter in front of rows of shelves full of tiny boxes wondering where Ollivander was. He jumped and his heart raced as an eerie voice called out from the rows of boxes, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, I was expecting you two years ago. No matter. Ah Mr. William Weasley what is this? I see you do not use the wand I sold you all those years ago. May I see this new one?"

He frown as his brother sighed, "I missed it damn. Oh yes, here you go Mr. Ollivander. I collected the core myself while in Egypt."

He never knew his brother had a new personal wand made, those were suppose to be particularly expensive.

"Yes I'm not surprise you still use a Poplar wand Mr. Weasley it was the only wood that had any reaction for you. And what is this? A hair of a sphinx? I have never used that before. I find they have too much of a cat's temprement for me to work well with, to my distress I find that cats have never been fond of me. They however are known to work best for those that are not just intensely curious and wish to learn but only for those select few that wish to find that which has been forgotten. Igniculus." Silver sparks shot out of the end of Bill's wand, dissolving into nothing before they hit anything.

Bill smiled smugly, "It has served me very well in Egypt, and helped out of more than one tight spot."

Mr. Ollivander nodded thoughtfully before turning back towards him and the man's silver eyes creeping him out a bit, "Mr. Weasley, which is your wand hand?"

He smiled, it was starting, he would be getting his own wand, "Right."

He started as a tape measure started measuring him, confused as to why a wand maker needed his measurements he shrugged it off without question.

Ollivander was staring at him intently as the tape measure was measuring everything he could think of. Finally as he was getting frustrated while the tape measure was measuring the size of his ears Ollivander spoke, "Ah yes, I know just the kind of wand for you Mr. Weasley. It's not often that I'm this sure on the first try."

He watched the tape measure curl up as Ollivander hurried back into the shelves. Bill whistled, "Wow. If you get it on the first shot you might be the only one in the family. Percy was the last record holder with third try and even that is unusually fast."

He allowed himself to preen a little at the possibility that he might have do something, even if it was something as small as this was, better than his brothers before him.

The smile was still on his face when Mr. Ollivander reappeared with two boxes. placing both on the counter The old man said, "Well Mr. Weasley I can say for certain that one of these will fit you correctly. I have never been incorrect with a chestnut wand before. It is always so easy to short them out young."

He stared at the two boxes waiting for someone to tell him what to do. Bill finally took pity on him and helped, "It is up to you to test them Ron."

He cautiously reached forward for the one farther away, but stopped before he reached it. He could feel a slight pull at his fingertips almost as if the other wand wanted him to grab it. Opening the box his eyes landed on a wand almost the same size as Charlie's old wand and he knew it was his. As he closed his hand around the finely carved wood he could feel the influx of magic as unbidden sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"Oh Yes, yes. Ten and a quarter inches, chestnut with a core of dragon heartstrings from a particularly agitated Swedish Short-Snout. An amazing wand for those that know exactly what they want but it lack the intense drive associated with some other wands."

As Bill stepped up to pay Ollivander with some of dad's winnings he held his wand gingerly, examining the design that seemed to be carved into the wand itself. There were swirls and bends in the design and it just looked so cool, but after a few moments of tracing the swirls he had to abandon it as the swirls actually made him feel dizzy.

Shaking his head he looked at Bill who was putting change back in the pouch mum gave him, "Well little brother ready for an ice cream it will be a great time to talk just the two of us before you leave."

He nodded his head wondering why the way his brother said that bothered him.

HPatEA

Hermione let out a squeal as she and her parents entered the special cove that her parents had found in France. It had been a drive getting here about in the taxis, but it was worth it. She normally would have been embarrassed by her very uncommon reaction but she was so glad to be in a place with magic where her parents were also.

Out of the three places on the trip that were suppose to be like this, this one was the one she wanted to go to the most. She might get to meet Merfolk, she knew some lived in the Black Lake but she's never SEEN them. Here though she had a chance to meet a whole new civilization and culture, and the things she could learn were almost uncountable to her reckoning.

She took off running for the water as soon as her parents let go of her hand. Self conscious of the stares that some of the myriad of kids shot at her, her mom had bought her a forest green bikini that she thought she had thought she should not be wearing based on how people dressed in England. She was very relieved that at least here in Magical France such things were not uncommon and she did not stick out.

Disappointed that there was no mermaids at the sea edge she was about to start trekking back to her parents and maybe grabbing a book, but a little girl with long blond hair, cut in front of her to get a ball that had rolled by. She was shocked when the little girl looked at her before grabbing her hand and demanded cutely, " Venez jouer avec nous!". *Come play with us!* Reluctantly she had made her way over and started playing a magic game that seemed to be a mix of exploding snaps and hot potato, except that the ball sprayed whoever missed their toss with bright paint which could come off in the water. It had taken a while but the other kids had managed to convince her that the paint was ok and would not damage the environment. Total she only got sprayed three time; once was flourescent blue, once a dep hot pink, and the last bad been extremely embarrassing as it was a tan color that was almost a perfect match with her skin tone and made her look naked until she had run into the water as the little blond girl had giggled so hard she couldn't stand up.

None of the other kids playing were related, the little blond girl did have an older sister but she was not there because she was, ' Trop vieux pour jouer avec les petits enfants.'.*Too old to play with younger children.*

She had an amazing time playing with the rest of the people her age as her parents mingled. She was glad that her parents could get this experience, it was nice being able to do something that involved both magic and her family, and it was then that she realy realized that things like this were what her family set this up for.

The one dark spot of the day was that she wished Harry was here, acting like the kid he is rather than going off on some dangerous adventure. She knew that the gift wouldn't be any good for him on his expedition but she really hoped that her package got to him before he left. She had been terrified for him, but after she calmed down and talked to her mom everything was ok. Her mom had made the mickey of her a bit about having a crush, unlike her dad that she knew if he knew would endlessly be making his annoying jokes you know as long as he didn't actually see Harry any time soon.

It had been late in the afternoon when they were getting ready to leave that the Merfolk showed up, she was extremely disappointed that she did not get to interact with them. Her parents and her stayed and listened to the three songs that the Merfolk sang from under the water. As everyone started to leave it got even better, her parents had made friends with someone of some importance in France and he had offered to make them a portkey back to their hotel room rather than them having to get back on their own. Her parents had been skeptical but she had read about portkeys and along with the gentleman explained everything. When her parents caved they took the portkey from the man and thanked him profusely for everything, the portkey and all the information about the magical world that he had given them. She joined them in waving goodbye to the man and his wife who had been surreptitiously joined by the little girl from earlier.

HPatEA

She looked out her window at the rising sun. The entire sky looked like it had been set on fire, it was rather beautiful. She still wished the weather could in typical English fashion be thunderstorm to fit her current mood, plus she always liked how relaxing and caling watching a thunderstorm felt. The lightning was so calming to watch, and would help so much with her frustrated mind.

Ever since Potter had sent that damn letter she had been mad. On top of her problem with that stupid boy was how her family was acting like she has done something wrong; her stupid sister knew nothing about what was going on but she was avoiding her like normal, her mother was annoyed with how she was acting and showed it rather openly, and her father just acted disappointed in her.

None of them understood, she was stuck marrying a man that no matter what she did she would always be second best to another girl. She shot another glare at that stupid bracelet that seemed to be the perfect example of her problem. It taunted her, saying that he just wanted her to be safely tucked away but stupid Granger was his equal and could help him on all of his stupid adventures.

Gritting her teeth in frustration as tears threatened to well up in her eyes again she looked at the stationary that her mother had put out the other day for her to write a reply on. It had sat on her desk for almost twenty four hours now and she had not even touched it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the calendar on her desk. The date of July 29th stuck out, and it only took her a minute to realize what she could do.

Demurely she took a seat at her desk and grabbed her quill. She thought of how happy her parents would be that she was finally writing a reply. There was no need for them to know what she was actually writing in her letter, and if she got lucky she might just be able to disappoint Potter on his birthday as much as he has disappointed her since they had started Hogwarts.


	6. The New Head of House Black

First I would like to say I am sorry for the wait... My roommate finally got me to cave and install League of Legends ad I hate myself for actually playing.

Second I am still looking for a Beta. While I would love to have someone proofread my story, I am more looking for someone who I can bounce Ideas off of. If anyone reading has any interest please P.M. me. I know I could look people up on the site and ask them to and people do and it works out great, but I guess some might call it stupid but I want someone that actually is reading and enjoying my story. That way they almost have a vested interest in it... Oh well I hope someone responds.

Author: Now for our disclaimer Padma Patil. *Fanfare and trumpets*

Ms. Patil: Um… but I'm Pavarti.

Author: *sigh* Yes I know but Padma is really mad at me, so…

Ms. Patil: *SLAP* I'm not just going to pretend to be my sister you sicko!

Author: Sigh… I Don't own anything. Really I don't not even my muse, that elusive little beasty.

Chapter 5: The New Head of House Black

Harry watched as for a moment Dumbledore worked his mouth as though the older man was trying to talk before he finally managed, "How do you know that?"

"Ognak told me when I met with him."

Dumbledore's face turned very grave, "That is troubling."

Worried about what he had done for the first time he asked, "Is it really that bad that I am his Heir. I know he is in prison and what Bellatrix did and that Malfoy is a relative but…"

Dumbledore while his face was still grave looked lost in thought, "It is troubling because it throws some dou-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence and stared at him with a piercing gaze, "Why did Ognak tell you about the Black Family?"

"Because I'm the Heir."

The words had left his mouth before he even thought about why Dumbledore asked, and for a second the Headmaster seemed to mutter to himself before there was a flash of understanding in his eyes and his fac e turned a little ashen, "That is most worrisome news. Mr. Malfoy has spent the last ten years planning for when his son inherits that title, and I am sure you are aware how he deals with losing something he thinks should be his."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Bill told me I shouldn't tell anyone, and it's not like I petitioned the Ministry to be Lord Black. I just wanted to make enough to pay for Hogwarts this year."

Dumbledore nodded in turn, "I understand Mr. Potter, but why did you not choose your own family, if my memory serves me there would be far more left in that vault then in the Black Family vault?"

His eyes narrowed a little, "How did you know that there was not much left in the Black Family Vault?"

"The family had fallen on hard times near the end. The older son in prison, the younger died in the service of Voldemort, the Lord passed away from old age, his wife was slowly losing her grip on her sanity, and she was convinced that her niece was plotting to kill her and take everything from her. So poor Lady Black locked herself in the Black's home in London, sold everything off and slowly moved everything she could into the house before making an agreement with the Goblins to lock up the House after she died until a new Lord Black was chosen. I believe she was hoping that her eldest son had a child with one of the various women he knew, the boy was known as quite a rogue in his younger years…"

He couldn't help as his pulse sped up a bit at that, it was exactly what he had been hoping to hear, "You mean that all of their money is likely at Number 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Dumbledore looked at him with a curious look and that twinkle in his eyes, "Ahhhh, I see. It would be ill advised for you to go to the old Black home Mr. Potter. They were well known to have collected many cursed items even back when I was young. Despite your experience there would be no way for you to deal will much of what you will find there."

He slowly nodded his head, "I know. Bill told me, that's why he said he would bring me the day after tomorrow that way it is after the rest of the Weasley's leave and he has time to meet up with someone."

There was relieved sigh from the older man before his twinkle was back, "I hope you find what you are looking for then as the house is much too large for you to search in a day. If you wish though while you are gone this summer and I have free time I could check the house for anything to dangerously cursed for you. In exchange for browsing the library by chance, there are always so many private journals in old family libraries and you never know what you might find."

He failed miserably at hiding the laugh that bubbled out of him at how he could see Hermione saying the same thing as the Headmaster, "I think I could agree to that. I think I should talk to Bill though, he said he would try to set it up so only I could open the door."

Dumbledore nodded and he noticed the older man looked very relieved by that answer, then Dumbledore got that curious look on his face again, "I must say, you never did say why you did not take up your own family name when I asked. We got off track I suppose, but I still find myself curious Mr. Potter."

"It's kind of… I mean to say… I just wanted…" he stammered in embarrassment as he noted the concerned look on the Headmaster's face.

"Harry if-"

"My Grandfather wrote up a marriage contract when he was younger and now I have to marry a girl I've never meet within one year of becoming Lord Potter but I can't find out who she is and… and…"

He trailed off unsure of what to say after that.

HPatEA

Ginny's head shot up when she heard the floo activate. It had to mean that Bill and Ron were home, as her dad would not be home till almost dinner. It meant though that maybe Bill would be able to help her with the project she had decided on when mom had made her announcement about having a small party this evening for them going away as well as for Harry's Birthday.

She had finished breakfast and was now lounging up in her room from sheer boredom; the twins were doing homework still, mum was getting things ready in the kitchen, and Harry and the Headmaster were still outside talking which meant she hadn't even been able to go outside…

She took the stairs two at a time as she made her way down. Finally reaching the bottom she ignored Ron who was showing what could only be his new wand to mum and grabbed her biggest brother's hand and started pulling him towards the stairs, "Bill, I need you to help me with something."

Bill just smiled at her indulgently and let her pull him up the stairs , taking steps that covered twice the distance hers could cover it was quite the challenge for her. When she pulled him into her room and let go of his hand to start digging through a pile of papers and sketchbooks Bill exasperated sighed, "Gin I thought you at least would have finished your schoolwork like mum asked."

She shot him an annoyed glare that made him chuckle to her annoyance, "I did. I need to you to charm something for me."

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a much larger than normal sheet of parchment and showed it to Bill, "Can you make it move? I want to give it to Harry when mum throws him a small birthday celebration tonight."

Bill however was staring at the parchment with his mouth slightly open, "You drew that?"

She put her head down and nodded as she felt her cheeks heat up, "Gin that's amazing, since when could you draw like that? Is that done in charcoal?"

She smiled as she looked at her sketchbooks, "Yeah I do a lot of drawing in charcoal. I never really showed anyone because well…"

Bill grabbed her shoulder, "Gin do you have anything of the Burrow? I'm sure mum would love to have something like this hanging in the house." Then Bill shook his head when she went to look through her sketchbooks, "Never mind we do that after. Now tell me how exactly do you want this charmed?"

She looked at her drawing in thought, "I think I want…"

HPatEA

The Burrow was finally quiet with everyone asleep. They had spent all evening having a small party. There had been more food than he had seen on that table in a long time, snacks tonight would have been phenomenal...

They had eaten outside on a large table and everyone was so lively and boisterous as usual except Harry. Looking over at the boy he had to wonder why the child was so odd. James would have thrown a fit before he ever let himself look as pathetic as the boy did. Especially in situations like today were the Weasley farewell party became a small surprise birthday party for the boy.

The Weasleys gave the boy a pair of nice hard leather boots for whatever expedition he was going on. The girl though she gave him something extra, a picture she had drawn. It was the castle of Hogwarts during the winter, everything was coated in gently falling snow and with the way the sun was hitting the entire scene made it magically sparkled. Harry had flushed so red when he realized that she was returning the small hug he gave her.

Then however that stupid boy Ronald had decided that he needed to go with them to Malta. As nice as the Island sounded, he had been looking forward to having complete control over the house for almost a full month.

The youngest had not only decided to bring him but had packed him along with the rest of his things not even two hours ago. Putting everything off to last minute like usual. The biggest things was that, now that stupid boy had put him in his cage all of that delicious food was down in the kitchen and there was no way that he could eat it. Peter was most displeased with the situation.

HPatEA

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair deep in thought. There had been so much that had been discussed between him and Harry today and most of it left him worried and confused.

Both the boy finding out his heritage and this active marriage contract left him vastly worried. Either of those would be worrisome in their own right but both together was even worse. It would be hard enough keeping the ministry from taking Harry away from his home, but if he wanted to leave there would be no way he could stop it.

Granted the marriage contract did in it's own way help him. There was now a definitive place that Harry would go if he was deemed to be in need of a foster family, and it was unlikely Cornelius would force Harry to live with someone that neither Cornelius and him knew. It would be against the entire point of what they were pushing for.

Harry being Heir Black was entire different set of problems as well. It was a certainty that Lucius would try to have the boy killed if he ever found out. More pressingly though was the fact he was Heir Black at all, he had entirely distanced himself when Sirius was brought in and let Barty do things his way as much as he had wanted to intervene. He had felt at the time that he was compromised and could not look at things objectively. Simply put he still had trouble believing that Sirius Black was guilty, even though it was him that had been the one to perform the fidelus so he knew it was Black that was guilty. Now though he had to wonder again, had he missed something…

He would have to look in his pensive tomorrow to check everything he could think of about Black's arrest. He shook his head as he thought of the most important thing to come of the meeting with Harry. Harry had agreed to let him look through the library of the Black family. While he did not think he would find anything on Horcruxes that he did not already know there was always that chance, and he could not let such a chance pass him by, Harry's very life could hang in the balance.

HPatEA

Harry had watched as Bill said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley for what had to be the third time as the Weasley family left after breakfast. He hated it about himself but he was incredible jealous. Even after the party the night before, and the fact that every Weasley family member had already wished him good luck and said their goodbyes.

The entire Weasley family was more like family to him that anything else he had ever experienced. Still though, it would never be _his_ family, in fact he had two family that would eventually be his. It was his wish that whom ever he ended up marrying would be able to get along so they could be one family. He shivered like he did whenever the thought of his future marriages came up in his mind. It was a shiver equal parts hormonal and fearful.

He knew it was irrational in a way but he was terrified of the idea of marrying anyone. Not only was he not close to any girls other than Hermione, but the very idea of marriage bother him. He hoped his parents loved each other he really did, but the only three married couples he ever got to know did not give any solid backing to marriage being a good thing.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were amazing to him and all of their children, but he would never want to be married to someone like Mrs. Wealsey. She was not a bad person in any way, but she was always yelling at Mr. Weasley or the rest of the Weasleys. He hated yelling, his aunt and uncle were always yelling at him growing up. He did not want yelling and arguing to happen all the time when he got married. He knew it would happen sometimes, but he really did not want it to be a common thing.

Back in his primary school, two teachers had been married. He never really knew a lot about their marriage, but he had heard them fighting and some nasty things about them. He hated rumors so he had sneakily followed them once, he was going to tell Mrs. Goodfellow what the other kids were saying about her and her husband. She was always so nice to everyone in class and he could never believe what the rest of the kids were saying. However she found her husband before he found them. They had been fighting, way past arguing. He had ran, afraid of being caught, but he was sure they hated each other and might have actually hit each other.

His Aunt and Uncle were the last married couple he really knew anything about, and had a relationship that he would never want; they fawned over Dudley and where over the top with each other, it was the same way they acted when they did something he knew they hated but would make them look good to others. There marriage over all just seemed to have nothing to it, like it was nothing but a piece of paper to them. Something else to brag about when they had the chance.

So the fact he had a marriage contract weighing down on him had actually replaced the Chamber as his nightmare recently. It might seem odd but he lived through the Chamber and the Basilisk but the idea that he might be stuck living with someone he couldn't stand would be horrible.

He was kind of hoping that whoever was his betrothed would reply to his letter, it had been a few days. There was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped he could at least meet with her and her family before he returned to school, they deserved to know what being connected with him like this would mean for them.

Turning back to his book on runes, he tried to distract himself with knowledge he might have use for this summer. It was better than drowning himself in worry and despair for problems that he had years before he needed to face. At least that was how he tried to rationalize it. It wouldn't be until after lunch that they went anywhere anyway.

HPatEA

Ron was aimlessly picking out his better looking clothes for dinner, from his own dresser, in his bedroom, in the huge amazing place they would be living in on the vacation. He could not believe the suite that they would be spending roughly the next three weeks in. It had one huge common room with a small kitchen, mum had called it a kitchenette, and four big bedrooms.

He had been rather annoyed when he found out that he was going to have to share a room with Percy, that was until he saw the room. It was amazing. The room was at least twice the size of his room back home, and it had a huge window that was overlooking the beach below. It was late in the afternoon, but there was still a lot of people on the beach below. He had never seen so many pretty girls in one place before, and looking at what all of them were wearing he had to conclude that he had never seen so much skin on a pretty girl before either.

He really wished that they were able to go down to the beach today, but they had not had time. They had left the Burrow after breakfast this morning, around ten in the morning, and headed straight for the Ministry via floo. Getting to the department of magical transportation once they were at the Ministry had not been very difficult, but once they had arrived they had ended up waiting almost an hour as dad had talked to different people. Finally they had gotten their portkey. It was something called a hula hoop, and had enough room for everyone to easily grab on to.

It had been very nauseating to take that portkey for just a distance. He had made it without throwing up though. He had been so excited to go to the beach, but again they had had to sit and wait as dad and mum this time talked to what seemed like dozens of different people. When they were finally released from the Maltese Ministry building it was early in the afternoon, and even though they had not eaten since breakfast they had things they had to do before they could stop and eat.

The Maltese Ministry had supplied cars to take them to their hotel. It had been a long drive. The roads were narrow and there were a lot of other cars on the roads. After arriving at the hotel they had been moved into their suite and ushered into their rooms. He had felt guiltily that he was glad that Bill and Charlie were not with them on this trip, because if either of them had accompanied them they would have shared with Percy. That would have left him to share a room with Ginny.

It was bad enough that during their talk over ice cream Bill had expressed his disappointment with him, and explicitly ordered him to look after Ginny better than he had during the school year, a discussion that Bill had said he had already had with the Twins and Percy at that point. That would had made it even worse if he had been forced to live in the same room as his little sister, in fact it would have made this vacation horrible.

That however was only part of what Bill had wanted to talk to him about. Worse yet Bill had almost told him off for how he had been sulking, as if he would ever sulk. Bill had gone on about how Harry was going on a job and would be spending most of his time working. Were as he would be spending all of his time relaxing and he should be thankful. Bill just did not understand though, yeah the vacation was going to be a lot of fun, but being able to tell people that he had gone on an exclusive curse-breaking expedition would have been so cool. It just was not fair that without even trying Harry always managed to one up him.

After they had settled into their room they had to go to an interview and photo session with the Daily Prophet. Only, the interview was only with mum and dad, no one had asked him any questions. They had then had to form up backs to the beach next to the hotel as the photographer took his pictures. He had consoled himself that at least people at school would see him in the Daily Prophet, and about the cool place he got to visit.

Taking a look in his mirror to make sure he looked good for dinner. Basically to try, and catch the eye of one of those pretty birds outside. He figured that if he could get one of those pretty birds outside to kiss him all of his dorm mates would be so jealous they would all come to him for help with girls, and he really liked that idea.

HPatEA

Harry looked at the key in his hand to the door of the very muggle building in front of him, before turning to Bill next to him, "Are we sure that this is the right place?"

Bill nodded eyes scanning the door as his wand waved discreetly in front of him, "Yeah this is the place. If there had been any doubt before I can tell you the wards up here are the exact ones that Gringotts used when they sealed this place up. The only way in short of a few days of work with a couple dozen people is that key in your hand."

Giving one final nod as his hand finally stopped moving, "Go ahead and open her up Harry."

Harry reached for the door then stopped and shot a look at Bill, "What were you looking for?"

"Just checking to make sure that there was nothing else up, like if say someone else had put up another ward or charm of some kind in addition to what Gringotts put up. You normally can't do that with any accuracy but I have the full list of what was suppose to be there so it's easy to work out if there is anything that shouldn't be."

He nodded slowly not completely understanding as he put in the key and turned, "I think I get it."

Bill ruffled his hair as the door opened, "Trust me you don't yet. Give it a few more years of education and you might. Now keep your eyes open and your wand out, if anything happens I want you to cast anything you think might help."

He stopped and stared at Bill, "But I can't use magic outside of school."

Bill however tilted his head to the side, "You filled out all the paperwork to be Heir Black right?"

He nodded slowly then Bill continued, "Then you are most definitely allowed to use magic. Your account manager would never have missed that paperwork. Granted it's not required to officially become Heir, but with you going on the expedition Ognak would have made sure it was done."

He nodded as they stepped into the foyer and bill cast off a spell shooting balls of light into the hallway and lighting everything up. The first thing he noticed was the troll leg sitting next to the wall that seemed to be full of umbrellas. The second thing was a painting of a rather ugly woman whose eyes had shot open as soon as the light had entered the hallway.

"So an heir has finally arrived. Step forward and present yourself correctly, I wish to see who will be taking over my House."

When he didn't do anything right away Bill gave him a gentle push forward while holding his wand out in the other hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. I am the Heir of House Black."

As he stepped forward he saw the portrait scowl at him, "And how did you become Heir to my house boy. Your grandmother may have been my aunt but there are others of far purer english wizarding blood then yours."

He went to respond then realized he actually had no reply to that, "I… I don't know."

"Then who is the Steward of the House of Black? Why are they not here as well?"

He blinked, "What a steward? Are they the appointee to the Wizengamot? Because that was Lucius Malfoy, but I changed it."

He eyes narrowed as though searching him for something, " Yes the Steward of the house is the appointee to the Wizengamot, but Lucius was not who I appointed nor were you raised by him that much is obvious. Why was Lucius the Steward and not Narcissa, she was appointed by me as she was the last Black even if she did marry that Frenchman for his money?"

He decided to not say too much, he had heard about the kind of people were in this house and figured it would not go well to argue with the portrait"I don't know. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle and their muggles so I only know what my account manager told me. I did remove Mr. Malfoy from being the Steward, I… I don't trust him."

Her expression had morphed into an expression of disgust and her eyes drifted over to Bill, "I see then, you are nothing more than another Muggle loving freak just like your father. Not properly raised. No idea what it means to be a wizard. You are nothing-"

"I didn't choose where I grew up!"

He couldn't tell if it was the vehemence in what he said or what he said itself but she stopped and stared at him intently again, "Oh really and would you have been fine being raised by my niece Narcissa then? As Heir you should have been raised by her as she is the steward."

He stopped at that and stared at her wondering why she was asking, what purpose did that question have? Was it a test of some kind? "I don't know her so I can't say, but if she is married to Lucius Malfoy that wouldn't work he tried to kill me last year,"

He could see Bill stiffen out of the corner of his eyes, "More proof you are just more Muggle loving trash, if even the Frenchman sees it. What did you do?"

"I tricked him. Some smart Slytherin he is, a kid managed to trick him into freeing his house elf."

His anger at the portrait spurred his angry retort. However it did not go as he planned as her disgusted expression faded into a curious expression, "You tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing his house elf. My my now that is interesting. What happened to this house elf?"

"Um I don't know."

The portrait quickly cut in, her face an odd mask that he could not tell what she was thinking, "Never do that. If you do not know something and quickly and affirmatively that you do not know. Do not go 'um' in confusion, like you are too stupid to answer the question. Now if you were raised by muggles and only found out you were Heir to the Black family from your account manager why are you here?"

He bit back the um that formed on the tip of his tongue to think through his answer for a second, what could he say that would help him. "I need money to pay for the equipment I will need this summer. I only have enough in my trust vault for school and supplies for school, there is not enough there to pay for everything I will need for the expedition I am working on. I was told that all the money in the Black Vault had been moved her by the last Lady Black, and I was hoping to find what I need."

"A most interesting endeavor for one so you came here because you don't want to become Heir Potter which leads me to assume then that the disgusting contract your grandfather wrote up with that savage that saved him is active. A smart decision, you would be better off just letting the family name die off rather than marry a foreigner like her."

"You know who my Grandfather wrote the contract with?"

The words just slipped from his mouth before he could think about them, and the woman scoffed scornfully, "your grandmother was my aunt and she complained more than once about your grandfather's incompetence with that contract. It was written up on one of his mad adventures just like you are going on. I do hope you have more sense then him. If you want to know who the contract was with I did not care enough to remember the family name, I only remember that the family was an old family, older than the Potters are, and at least their blood is pure even if they are savages. My Aunt would say that was the one redeemable part of the contract before she grew old had your father and lost her mind. Talking about the golden rule and how she had been blessed to finally have a son so late in life so it must be the lord's will that he was born."

Well that was not all to helpful or reassuring, he shot a look at Bill who he noted was watching him with an odd look as well. Before he could say anything the Portrait spoke up again, "You will be finding proper girl to carry on the name of the Black family right boy?"

He thought he would get another chastisement when he sputtered incoherently at the question, but was surprised when the painting tutted, "I see then, you do look to be about twelve or so. It wasn't till he was about fifteen that my Reggie managed to work up the courage to woo the young lady I hoped he would marry. No matter we will work on that. Elf, your assistance is needed."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a very old house elf appeared right in front of the portrait.

"There are things I need you to get elf. First get the primer books that were Regulus' as well as any of his clothes that are still serviceable. I do not want the Heir of the House of Black to look like a loat that just crawled out of the garbage. Then I wish for you to get the contents of the third Stash is that understood. Well elf why are you not moving, I want them here now."

HPatEA

Kori was fascinated by bubbles. She loved how they could shine all different colors, like a rainbow. Her cousin Mione told her that it was because bubbles were like a prism. She had no idea what a prism was, but Mione just kept talking about it anyway. Mione liked to talk a lot, every time Mione was here she would talk about things _forever._ Mommy and Aunty Emma would laugh every time Mione would start talking like that. She knew it made her a bad girl, but she usually ignored her cousin when she was talking.

Right now though she was doing her favoritest thing in the world, playing with bubbles in the tub. It was the only place mommy and daddy would let her play with bubbles any more. They also would never play with the bubbles with her like they always did before she figured out how to work the bubbles.

Continuing to toss the bubbles in the air she giggled at them as they shimmered every different color. Some of the bubbles were green, others purple, a few were red and pink, there was orange and yellow, and her favorite a lot of them gleamed a pretty blue. She watched them wishing she could play like this outside of the tub again. She couldn't understand why mommy and daddy were so worried. She knew that it was a good thing that she could do with her bubbles now. Mommy was always talking about money, and now she would not have to spend as much on play toys at least. She did not need nearly as much bubble juice now that she learned the trick to playing with bubbles.

She drifted back to the bubbles in her bath. She was four and a half now so she knew a lot about her bubbles. She knew they were shiny, they were fun to play with, and despite what other kids said they did not pop unless you wanted them to. Other kids just had not learned the trick to playing with bubbles yet.

HPatEA

Her son ha definitely impressed her at the end, but this, this was a stroke of luck. She might have been impressed but she had no allusion that Sirius had not been anywhere near cunning enough to find a way to not only be the Godfather of that Potter boy but make him Heir as well. It was an odd twist of fate, and she intended to take full use of it.

She had not believed those tales that he had destroyed the Dark Lord at the age of one, or that the Dark Lord had sought the child out. It was preposterous, and only a simple minded fool would believe it. The boy's parents had obviously defeated the Dark Lord. It was a tragedy, but she had lived long enough to see more then one man rise above his fellows and try to lead the true wizards to claim what is rightfully theirs and, there would be no shortage of them to come. The boy had simply been the last one alive, it was that simple. He was nothing special then, but now, now he was important.

Potter the boy that Dumbledore and the rest of his Muggle loving fools had held up as an savior after the Dark Lord's defeat turned into a true Pureblood Lordling living up to his heritage. Oh yes it just made her feel giddy inside.

Those books from her poor Regulus would help him step in the right direction, and the book of spells if he started to read that hoping to find something useful for the trip he might use them, and while they were not cataloged as 'dark' by the ministry they would make people take a second glance at the boy.

She put down the glass in her hand and thought about why that bastard frenchman had been the Steward of her House. She had explicitly stated that it was to be Narcissa, and that she would only be so till the next Lord Black replaced her or the next Heir had her replaced. She had wanted that Frenchman no where near her house not after his lies.

The bastard had come into her house after her son had been thrown in jail and all but demanded that she name his son Heir as Sirius had never joined the Dark Lord and was nothing more than a blood traitor. She had almost believed him, it was all too easy to believe that her son had just been the fool he had always been and he did not have a change of heart, but she had asked the Bastard about her Regulus and that stupid frog had no idea what she had been talking about. It had clinched it for her then. She had known her Regulus had been a Death Eater, he had told her the night he had joined, and she had been so proud of him. If Lucius had not known her son that openly followed the Dark Lord was a fellow Death Eater why would she believe him about if her other son was truly a spy. It had been that fact, the fact that her boys had done their duty and in the end had stood for their heritage that had kept her sane when all her family was either dead, in jail, or married to a french poof.

She might not have other Portraits but there were a few portraits in this house that she could trust to get her the information she needed. It was time to start setting up an appropriate match for the boy, the boy himself was clearly to much of a child to manage to get something like that right. A few correctly said words and she could convince any worthy girl that it would be in her best interest to woo the young boy for herself, especially before that curry muncher showed herself there would only be problems if that girl was involved. Everyone knows what kind of whores woman from India are.

HPatEA

Harry was going to be spending his last day before leaving on his expedition relaxing in the orchard by the Burrow, while reading A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House by Ursa Black. Well at least until Bill got back he had promised to show him some spell, and Dumbledore was to be stopping by near the end of the day to pick up the key to the Black House.

He had decided not to start in on the book he had gotten yesterday yet. He wanted to finish the ones he had already, but he had packed them in his tent as well as the clothes, not that there had been much of those. It seemed that Regulus had not been his size for a very long time and most of the clothes that would fit him were long gone. As for the money needed to find there, the house elf had returned with a bag full of galleons at least a hundred. It was far more then he needed and they had instantly gone to Gringotts to deposit it in his trust vault.

His mind drifted to the portrait and the conversation he had had with it and Bill's intense warning about everything the portrait had said after they left. It had been really confusing and so much not like he had expected any of it to be... He shook his head to get the thought out of there and focus on something else.

Like how right after they had left the Black House and Bill had talked to him Bill had left. He had said something to the extent of, 'I have an old friend from Hogwarts to catch up with'. He really didn't care but he did wonder what Mrs. Weasley would say about her son going off to visit a girl overnight as soon as she was out of the country.

He was started out of his revelry by Hedwig's bark. Glad that his familiar had decided to visit him before he left tomorrow he looked up, and was brought up short. Not only was Hedwig sitting in the window, but so was another owl. The other owl was large, and he knew from its coloring and feather design was some species of Eagle owl. Hedwig had a large package and letter attached to her leg, while the other owl had only a letter.

Confused, he made his way over addressing Hedwig as he went, "Well girl did you stay with Hermione till she gave you a response then?"

The reproachful bark in response made him feel that he was being scolded for asking such a stupid question.

"Sorry. Sorry girl. I didn't mean anything by it. I know you are a great owl." He had to bite back a chuckle as Hedwig preened under the praise. The other owl shot what could only be a glare at Hedwig and continued to silently perch with the letter in easy reach.

Noting the, in his opinion, odd behavior of the owl he asked, "And who exactly do we have here?"

The owl in response only stuck out its leg further. Deciding that the owl was not likely to respond in any way he took the letter carefully off it's leg. The letter had only just been removed when it hoped, turning itself around then threw itself into the air as it flew away.

Now even more curious he looked at the envelope. Reading that it was addressed to 'Heir Potter' in elegant script he knew exactly who it was from even if he did not actually know who his betrothed was. He could not stop the happiness and anxiety that gripped him at the thought that his betrothed had actually replied.

Looking back up at Hedwig he asked, "I'll get that package off you. Then you willing to join me as I read this? It would be nice to have someone as I…"

Hedwig seemed to understand and she swatted him in the shoulder with her wing as she glared at him reproachfully for thinking she would not stay with him.


	7. Roads go ever on and on

Well I hope everyone has had a great Saint Patrick's day!

Also Starting next month I will be starting an update rotation for my stories where I will work on one story each month and then switch at the beginning of the next month.

Author: Now for the disclaimer.

Lucius Malfoy: This useless muggle does not own anything that has to do with our Magical world.

Author: I will get you for this Lucius Malfoy and your stupid kid too.

Chapter 6: Roads go ever on and on

Bill stepped out of the floo with a wide smile on his face. He always made it a point to visit Agatha whenever he was home. They had been great friends back at Hogwarts being two of the five students that were challenging every O.W.L. even though they were not taking every class. The stress had picked up after their O.W.L.s as they had managed to pass all twelve classes and were challenging all of the N.E.W.T.s as well. There was a lot of work that need, and it caused a lot of stress induced problems, mostly arguments, within their friendship. About half way through the year though they had started having sex after a very heated argument and well they just didn't stop for the next two years, he fondly remembered with a smirk. They had never dated, and he knew they never would, hell he had dated more than a few local girls while in Egypt and she knew but still whenever he came back well, it was always good to 'catch up' with her for a day or two whenever he was in England.

It was late afternoon when he returned from her flat in Liverpool and he noted that the kitchen table had two pots and a piece of paper on it. Walking over he looked in the pots first, Harry had insisted that he make dinner last night and breakfast today and both had been amazing so he was a little eager to see what was to eat for dinner this time. He was not disappointed when one bowl contained French Onion soup, a favorite of his, and the other contained an amazing smelling set of pork chops.

Looking at the note quickly, he read that Harry had already eaten, and was now out flying to 'clear his head'. He frowned at that, worries that Harry was having second thoughts about coming on the expedition after talking to that blasted portrait. Deciding to put the food aside until he talked to Harry, he made for the front door intent on finding the kid. If nothing else he had a few simple spells he wanted to teach the boy and Dumbledore should be showing up soon as well.

It did not take him long to make it to the clearing that he had started using to fly in. The sun was starting it's descent as he started trudging up the hill, he did pause at the summit. He watched Harry listlessly float on his broom, as the boy stared at some papers in his hand. Wondering what the boy had found out now he called up, "Harry come on down."

He chuckled as Harry started in surprise before slowly lowering the broom to the ground. His chuckles died when he noted the guarded and blank look the boy had. He wanted to sigh, he had been having such a great day too. "Just came out to check on you, and let you know you should head back. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow you know."

Slightly perturbed when the boy didn't really react with anything more than a shrug, he decided enough was enough. Whatever this was needed to be fixed today and hopefully before Dumbledore arrived this evening, "What's that you got in your hand?"

He watched the emotions cycle on the boy's face, fear, anger, hurt, and finally confusion as he dejectedly answered, "They're letters."

He winced at the lifeless tone of voice. Thinking hard he realized that the letter was probable from his betrothed and it must not have been good. Trying to sound upbeat and casual he asked, "Girl problems I'm guessing. I know I said I would talk to my parents about helping you when we get back, but I have more than a little experience with girls if you want some advice?"

The look of hope and awe that appeared on Harry's face for a moment had him almost back pedal at what he had said but Harry's face had already fallen again as he muttered, "Thanks but I don't think even you could help really…"

That peaked his interest in a rather competitive and morbid way, "Well then let's head back to the Burrow and I'll have a look at those letters. You never know what miracles I can do."

He ended with a playful wink, Harry however only mutely nodded. As they started making the way back to the Burrow he barely heard Harry mumble, "It might take a miracle."

The walk back was just as quiet as the walk to the hill. Taking a seat in the couch he held out his hand for the letters.

Harry hesitated a moment but handed them over saying, "I.. Well… Could you promise not to say anything to anyone about them!"

The end had come out in a burst and he almost chuckled at the pleading expression on the younger boy. Nodding his head he looked at the first piece of parchment, and was rather surprised that it was not from Harry's betrothed as he assumed they both were.

Dear Harry,

I can not believe that you tried to distract me with

the fact that you are going to be in Ancient Runes now.

How could you do something so foolish as blowing up your aunt?

Worse yet you're going on a curse-breaking expedition? Does

the Headmaster know? How could any adult let you do something so

dangerous? I'm going to be so worried for you.

Now that all of that's out of the way. I am in France and though I have not

been here long enough to really decide when your letter arrived, I

think I am enjoying myself. Tomorrow we are going off to visit Mermaids.

I am glad that you will be in Ancient Runes with me, they wouldn't let me

take all my classes as I told you, and now we will be in two classes

together. As to your question, I have done some research into how Family lines

heavily influenced England after some of our History classes. I know a little

but I'm sure I can help you learn more if you want. Please stay

safe Harry, I don't know what I would do at Hogwarts without you.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I hope you like your gift. I ordered it but I had no idea how I was going to get

it to you until Hedwig showed up.

He read the letter a second time, taking each part apart as he went. The girl, Hermione, he knew to be great friends with both Harry and Ron. She see to be greatly distressed that no one had stopped Harry from doing something dangerous, too the point she was basically pleading with him to look after himself using emotional blackmail. He could see how this could bother Harry, but it seemed that Harry was over reacting if this was the only problem. Assuming the other letter must hold the real problem and presumable be from his betrothed he switched letters, and started to read.

Heir Apparent to House Potter,

He paused just after the opening and sighed. He could just see that this was going to be bad. Harry's behavior had been an indicator, but that the boy's betrothed was being so impersonal let credence to the worry he had been feeling.

I am so sorry that you feel you are required to marry me, however

you are correct in thinking that I have known we are to be married.

I have known about this impending marriage since I was a little girl

and I spent my entire childhood waiting for when I would finally be in Hogwarts,

and you would try and sweep me off my feet. Maybe I built you up

more than I should have as a child, but still to be completely ignored. That hurt

worse coming from the boy I am to marry than anyone else possibly could have.

As for your gift while it is beautiful, and my mother explained why you

would give a gift like that I would like to state here and now that I will

not be a demure little housewife for you Potter while you run off on adventures

with your friends. I am not some porcelain doll you need to shelter from danger

at every turn, I am just as capable as your friends. While this is a start

I hope that this year you at least bring yourself to acknowledging my existence

while at school, and possible actually start acting as one of your station is expected to.

Your Betrothed,

Padma Patil

Bill took a moment and reread the letter in front of him. Harry had given him an overview of what he wrote in his letter and what he had given this girl. From what he could tell this Padma had not tried to answer any of the questions that Harry had made, while also berating him for not trying to get to know her before now. Worse yet, it seemed to him at least that she had something against Harry's friends, or if he was honest with himself from the jealously that basically oozed from the paper he would have to say she had a problem with Hermione. He felt a surge of protectiveness for Harry well up within himself as he reread the letter.

Looking up at Harry he scoffed, "Fine piece of work this one isn't she?"

Harry was still standing in front of him, and he noted that the boy's knees seemed to be shaking. Shaking his head he pushed himself up and slung his arm around the boy's shoulders steering him towards a seat. Harry stiffened for a moment, but he talked over the awkward pause, "I doubt I can fix this. In fact it will take years to fix this entirely, but I think I can help you pen a few replies. One for her and one for her father. I mean it's not like at this point it could get much worse. Then I might have a few bits of advice for you."

He could feel Harry nod his head. Steering the boy back to the kitchen, he figured that he could help Harry write the letters as he eat dinner then Harry's owl could deliver them. Before the replies would likely even be written they would be out of the country, which with what he had in mind might be a good thing for the poor boy.

HPatEA

Ginny was overjoyed as she flew into the air before splashing into the water for what had to be the fourteenth time or so. It had taken some convincing but the Twins were having a blast tossing her into the air so she could splash into the water. The water was amazing, being both cool, and warm at the same time, on top of being crystal clear.

She had been slightly disappointed when they arrived today, after spending yesterday touring the city, to find that most every girl was wearing nice two piece bikinis. Mum however had stomped down the idea of asking to get one before it had even really formed, mutter about scarlet woman and loose morals.

It was kind of intimidating in a way to be on the beach while it was full of really pretty girls all dressed in bikinis that made guys, like the twins, look at them a lot. All the while she was there in her really conservative one piece swimsuit that only seemed to be matched by a few of the children on the beach, at least it was not the Victorian type that mum was wearing which looked more like a frilly dress then a swimsuit. That was probably a good thing for mum to wear though, she thought.

This time when she hit the water she swam towards the shore before coming up because the water got too shallow. She smirked when she saw the Twins looking around where she landed seemingly on edge. When Fred noticed her she stuck out her tongue before heading for shore.

She had seen a lot of girls laying out on towels and blanket, and had subtly asked a younger girl that was in the water what they were doing. The girl had looked at her weird but explained that the girls on the beach were trying to get a tan. She knew what most people looked like with tans, she however never tanned well do to her pale skin. She could see girls as pale as her as they lay in the sun though, and was curious about trying it.

Mum and dad were talking to another older couple and next to them was a really, really pretty girl, maybe a few years older than her, that was laid out on a blanket in the sun reading. She figured that she might be able to talk to the girl, it would be nice to talk to a girl near her own age. She did not have much faith that the girl would talk to her, but it was worth a try she figured, besides she could come up with a plan as she lay there.

Walking over to the umbrella that her dad had set up near the chair he and mum were sitting on, she went to the bag she had packed for today. She got out her towel, and after drying her hands she pulled out the second year charms book. Walking towards the water just enough to put her in front of her parents and next to the girl she laid out the towel, and opened the book to start reading where she left off. She started to relax and was actually getting into the chapter she was on when she heard a voice and it threw a spanner into any plan she was going to make to find any common ground with the girl next to her.

Fred, she was sure of it, jovially addressed the girl next to her, "What a vision of loveliness we have here on this tranquil beach wouldn't you said Fred?"

She looked up trying to control the look of horror that was probable on her face. The girl next to her however put her book down as she lightly giggled. She then touched a beautiful gold bracelet on her wrist before speaking in flawless English, "Why thank you. You seem rather polite for an English dog."

She felt a little indignant on her brother's behalf as they gawked at the girl. The girl herself was giggling and with how she lifted herself up to talk to the Twins, Ginny could see that the Twins were looking nowhere near the girl's face. Finally George composed himself enough to talk, "Well dear brother of mine, it has been many long years since a beautiful girl managed to stun us into silence."

Fred smiled winningly as he continued, "Well of course my twin. Not all girls can be-"

"Pretty-"

"Interesting-"

"Funny-"

The girl seemed to be enjoying herself as she cut in with a wide grin, "Assuming these are your brothers. Do they always act like they are funny?"

Ginny felt herself go a little red, though she replied , "Well most of the time they're really quiet funny… I don't know what wrong today, it must just be an off day for them."

The girl dissolved into uncontrollable giggles before getting out, "My name is Sofia. Yours?"

Smiling slightly sheepishly she answered, "I'm Ginny. Those two are my older brothers Fred and George." She took great care to point to the correct brother when she named them.

Sofia smirked slightly at the Twins though they didn't seem to notice, "It rather hot out isn't it Ginny? A drink would be great don't you agree?"

She was about to agree but what happened next made her freeze. "My fine lady, let me and my humble brother assist you in your time of need." Fred said in a faux posh voice.

George continued, "Of course it would be no problem for us. Do you have any requests?"

Ginny could only look on in awe at how Sofia could get her brothers to do something for her without asking at all. It seemed to be planned to. She hoped she could get Sophia to explain how she did that.

HPatEA

There was a faint pop as Dumbledore materialized just outside of the Burrow's wards. The sun was still hanging in the sky but he would admit with the time he would not say no to any supper if they offered it. He had had a rather hectic day working hard to make it far more difficult for anyone at the ministry to find out who had officially become Heir Black, if on the off chance anyone went looking. There had been so much more paperwork to do because of that.

As he strode to the front door he could see Mr. Potter and young William Weasley sitting at the kitchen table working on something. It was most curious as they seem to be crossing things out as often as writing. Feeling he should ask when inside he calmly knocked on the door.

There was a few seconds of waiting before the door swung open to reveal young William, "I do hope I came at an appropriate time."

William smiled, "Yeah sir. Harry just ran up to get the key, we got a little distracted and lost track of time."

He smiled genially, "Oh? May I ask what it was that was so fascinating?"

William shifted looking a little uneasy at the question, "I was helping Harry with a few letters before we leave."

Interesting he would have to ask young Mr. Potter about it then if William does not want to say anything. His musing was cut off as Harry came bounding down the stairs, "I have the key Headmaster, but um… Do you have time to talk about Grimmauld House?"

Shelving the questions about letters he nodded, "I believe I could spare a moment. If you would be so kind, these old bones would much rather not stand in a doorway."

Young William chuckled as he led them into the kitchen and trying hard he ignored the tantalizing aroma that permeated the air and focus on the letters on the table as Mr. Potter scrambled to pick everything up and move it over to what must be his chair.

He had not gotten much but he did see something about a betrothed, so it seemed that the boy was exchanging letters through the account manager. He briefly wondered about asking if the boy had found out his betrothed's name but with how he hid everything it was probably best not to ask yet.

He pulled the comfiest looking chair out to take a seat as Mr. Potter blurted out, "We never left the entrance was, there was a portrait their of the last Lady Black and her and a house elf did everything. She seemed to like me and I don't know what to think of that. She was really weird."

He blinked, say a tight expression on young Williams face and just knew that his day was not going to be getting any easier, "Ok Mr. Potter why don't you start at the top please."

HPatEA

Sirius Black could barely feel anything at this point. He had been swimming all night it seemed. His fur was completely soaked and he had stopped feeling cold a while ago. He knew that was a horrible sign but he ignored it as he continued on. He needed to get to shore, Harry needed him to get to shore.

The traitor was loose, dangerous and near Harry. Harry had to be protected, and not even death would stop Sirius Black from protecting his godson. When Fudge had dropped the Daily Prophet in his cell he had never thought he would see what he saw. He had made a bid for freedom that night knowing that there was no use planning, as it would not help him in escaping. Worse yet, if any of the guards were able to read his mind they might have find out what he was planning. So he had slipped out well after dark, and made straight for the ocean.

He knew that things would be difficult and worst of all his target was out of the country so his only other option was to make for Harry. The problem was he had no idea where Harry was. As Harry's Godfather he would have had the right to raise Harry, but he was in Azkaban. He also know that Remus was out as a werewolf he would never be allowed to raise any orphan let alone Harry.

The only other people he knew of that Lily would have let raise her baby were the Longbottoms, but as his cousin gloated about what happened to them all the time they were definitely not raising Harry. The only other option he could think of was the Patil's he knew that the Potters had a betrothal contract with them that Harry would have to fulfill. Lily had been furious when she had found out. However as they were already in hiding they were never able to meet the family that Harry would have to marry into, well that and the Patils did not want to leave India till things were calmer in England.

He yipped in joy completely distracted from his train of thought as he finally saw shoreline in front of him. Paddling his four legs with renewed vigor he swam for shore and the warm glow of civilization that was obviously present.

HPatEA

Harry hurried up the steps behind Bill trying to match the longer strides that the older man could take. The process was only slightly complicated with the backpack he had on. Bill had dug it up from Mr. Weasley's overflowing shed so that he could stow the tent in, and as all of both of their things were in the tent it was all he needed to carry.

It had been a quick morning before they needed to be at Gringotts. Mostly because Bill had let him sleep in. He really was grateful for that, last night it had been hard to fall asleep. The letters and his responses kept running through his mind, as well as the talk with Dumbledore keeping him up late.

He could not bring himself to be happy that he now knew he was marrying. It was almost like all of his worst fears about marriage had come to life on one piece of paper. Bill had helped him write his response to Padma's letter, and another letter that was going to be going to her father as well. He had been up late last night thinking everything over.

Hermione's letter had made him smile. She was worried about him as usual, and was willing to help in anyway she could. That's how she always was, worried about whatever stupid thing he was doing next. Then after he was good and stuck, coming in and saving him. The gift she had given him was amazing, a broomstick servicing kit, and he couldn't wait to actually use it. Though he did not think he would be using it this summer, or at least till they got back. He had written a response to her himself and given it to Hedwig with the explicit instructions to deliver that one first.

His other two letters he was a little concerned about. Bill had talked him into it, but he didn't like the idea of coming across as 'the one that makes the final decisions' as Bill put it, that just seemed like he was looking for a fight to him at least. The letter to Mr Patil had been a lot better he thought. It carefully explained his position, addressed his lack of knowledge of everything before and showed an attempt to make bridges with the family. It also detailed the fact that he would be marrying two women eventually as he would be the Head of two families, it was explained politely but adamantly. Bill had been very convincing that with her father informed that there would be a second wife in the picture eventually, along with the last letter he got, that everything would eventually be fixed. In all honesty though he was more worried now than before.

And as for Dumbledore visit, that had taken hours. The thing was, he could not really think of a single thing that was decided or had been explained. Well that was not completely true. Bill had insisted that with how the portrait and Kreacher had acted it would be best to create a contract for Dumbledore to go through everything with the payment being he could browse the Library. He had initially been against it but Dumbledore agreed it was for the best, reminding him of what an angry House Elf could do.

After Dumbledore had left Bill had brought him outside, and they had gone over a bunch of spells he had learned already at Hogwarts that might be useful on the expedition. They had focused mostly on defensive and cleaning spells as Bill said they would be the ones he used the most. Bill had then gone on to teach him three more spells that would be of use.

The first had been an offensive curse, praetrunco. It was like the diffindo charm except this was designed with combat in mind not little things like paper or cloth, and as such could cut through things much easier. He could not help but think that it would have been a lot of help when he was with the Acromantula after seeing himself cut through a piece of wood that was almost six inches thick. Bill had been very explicit that he was to never use it on another living being unless in a life or death situation.

The second had been just as cool and had made it so Bill had to find a field mouse before they could practice it. The incantation for this spell was Mielikki, and it was amazingly cool. It was a spell that was designed to protect people from wild animals or at least that's what Bill said. Bill had explained that the exact way it worked was that it made the animal see the caster in such a way that it would not attack. Curious as to how it did that he asked more questions, and when he pressed Bill went into more detail. The spell itself had been created long ago by a young Vikings woman and had been created to control the animals around her. Most casters never got much in the way of control of the animal down but it gave them enough power to make the animal leave them alone. He decided that he was going to look into the spell, for all he knew it could make passing Care of Magical Creatures a breeze.

The last had not been as cool as the other two, but Harry already knew that he would have to teach it to Hermione as soon as school started. Scribo, was an interesting spell, but not one he really liked. Bill however said he would be using it a lot to take down information when he was working with the curse breakers to identify the wards. The spell worked in such a way that it would write down what the person was focusing on with their mind. The reason he would be casting it as a helper and not the curse breaker was that it required complete focus and the curse breakers needed to focus on the readings and other information that they could find. He would then write down what they called out as they assessed the wards, and as a quill and ink was not really useful while on the move this spell was utilized. It also made sure the helper was paying attention and did not miss anything important.

It took him a few moments to realize that they had stopped and that he was in the room they had had the meeting in before with everyone else and a giant pile of boxes and bundles. Shaking his head a moment he listened as Mr Geoffre explained how the wooden platform that everything was on would be their portkey to get to their destination. Mr. Geoffre then went over some final checklists with the actual employees. He was ok with that, he really did not really want to talk to anyone anytime soon. Though he did figure that he should tell Mr Geoffre he found out who his betrothed was.

When everyone gathered on the platform at what was according to Mr Geoffre the five minute mark, everyone seemed excited and jovial. He tried to at least come across as happy, but with all that he was thinking about he figured it probably looked strained. The last thing he noticed when he felt an odd hook like sensation around his navel was the door to the room swing open suddenly, and he could not be certain but it looked like Madam Bones and the Headmaster had just entered the room…

HPatEA

Lucius Malfoy almost danced into his house. He had spent all day at the Ministry once he had found out what had happened the night before. With Black having escaped from Azkaban he had had to move quickly. As soon as Fudge had finished yelling at that blood-traitor Bones, for her aurors letting such a dangerous killer escape, he had his own private meeting with the Minister. He had only to nudge Fudge a little to get him to agree to the plan, he had not even need to bribe the Minister as was the usual. Now the Wizengamot would be called to an emergency meeting to first try Black for the felony of escaping Azkaban, then Fudge himself would push for a kiss or kill on sight order.

Fudge only looked at the plan as a way to make it look like the Ministry was doing something and thus save himself from the backlash this would cause in the area of public opinion. The real reason he had pushed for the trial was much more devious. He knew that Black had just been sent to Azkaban by Bartimus Crouch, and had never actually been tried in court only by the 'special tribunal'. If the fool had been tried for betraying the Potters he would have cleared the pathetic blood-traitor. However with this escape and trail, the pathetic fool would be convicted finally. That would open the way to what he and Narcissa had been scheming since her aunt and uncle died, Draco would be able to prematurely inherit the Title of Lord Black owing to a clause in the family's inheritance rules where a convicted felon can not become the Head of House.

This however was only stage one of the plan. This barred Black from being able to inherit, and revoked the mongrel's will which would probably leave everything to that pathetic Potter spawn. The next thing they would have to do would be to renew the old Lineage test. It had been removed from Hogwarts almost a century ago, but it would suit his purpose just fine. He would not be able to just have Draco declared Head of House Black, even if his son was the only option. He needed to have it proven by a legal method, and the easiest way was a bloodline test through the Goblins. Those creatures had no love for him and he knew that they would refuse, and he could not force them or it would not be considered valid.

The Lineage test though was the best method of proceeding currently available. It required at the start of each year that all students at Hogwarts of thirteen years of age to submit themselves to a bloodline test done by the goblins. Results were viewed in front of Ministry officials and Wizengamot representatives, to stop the lowly creatures from interfering with the results. Best as the age specifically says thirteen, as that was the age when students of Hogwarts make the decision of what to do with their life through the courses they select, none of the older students would ruin his chance to finally show these English pigs what a real Lord was.

He strutted into his study and grabbed his wife Narcissa, kissing her passionately before he started explaining everything. He knew from the shimmer in her eyes as they started scheming that everything was going well, he knew how sexy she thought his cunning mind was.

HPatEA

Cho looked at the tent that she and her aunt had set up. It was decent sized, or at least she could spend time in there and not have to see her aunt. She still couldn't believe that she was stuck on this stupid trip with her Aunt. All she wanted to do was spend time this summer getting to know Cedric better, but no she is stuck in the middle of nowhere in backwoods China.

She had spent the last two days out here, and it was hard work. She felt like the little bit she was actually going to make from this 'adventure', would not be enough to cover how much she would have to pay just to feel properly clean again.

First thing that they had done was set up the tent which had taken them all of about three minutes. That however had been the easiest thing by far, as soon as it was up her aunt went inside to design the protection ward scheme for the camp. When she had made to follow, and hopefully learn something, her aunt had sent her out to clean all the debris and undergrowth within fifteen meters of the tent. That had taken forever, clearing all the overgrown grass came first. Then she had to use a lot of levitation charms to get rid of all the larger rocks and such as they were way too big to carry. Last all of the wood that had been lying around in the area was stacked according to size, though she had no idea why her aunt wanted her to do that. Even with only taking a few breaks, and stopping to eat, it had still taken her till almost sun down to finish, and they had arrived at around _nine_ in the morning.

Then yesterday she had to build an area for a fire. Her aunt said that it would be needed as an extra deterrent for animals. So she had to dig a shallow depression near the center of the campsite. Then she had to gather firewood, but was also supposed to stay within site of the tent for her own safety. That had made her job rather difficult, and she had resorted to cutting down a tree that was partially dead anyway. If nothing else being able to use magic to cut it into the size pieces she wanted had been very relaxing.

However after lunch yesterday she had finally managed to do something that at least was interesting. Her aunt had finally finished setting up the design for the ward scheme, and she was being allowed to help set it up. Of course the large slab of granite that everything was to be carved in was hers to carry, but that had been worth it. Her aunt had gone into detail about how the ancient characters work together to form the ward. It was new and interesting, they would never end up covering Chinese characters in Hogwarts so it would give her an edge that might boast her grade even higher in Ancient Runes.

Then however she had almost exhausted herself when she helped charge the ward through the charging character. She had barely made it back to bed yesterday before passing out after everything was said and done.

Today however had been an easy day, everything was done until the rest of the group showed up. She had no idea who it was that was coming, so she had simply spent the day reading. Now however it was almost eight o'clock in the evening and the portkey would be arriving soon, so she and her aunt were waiting at the spot about a kilometer hike from the campsite for the rest of the expedition to finally arrive.

HPatES

Harry was completely dazed as the world spun to a crashing halt. His legs gave out as they came back into contact with the ground and he frantically grabbed onto the crate he was next to for support.

Trying to playoff his collapse failed miserably as first Bill started laughing, and that was swiftly followed by a girl giggling. Shaking his head furiously to stop the spinning, he scowled in the general direction that the laughter was coming from. Something that only made the laughing louder.

Finally able to get his bearing Harry noted where they were. They were still standing on the wooden platform that they had been standing on when the world started spinning. Now however they were not in a cavern under London, instead they were on a gentle sloping side of a mountain. He could see over to his left where it just dropped off giving a marvelous view of forest covered hills and mountains.

He could only gaze on the beautiful forests full of trees he had never seen before. He could barely make out a river that formed from a waterfall falling from a cliff in the distance. The setting sun was behind him while he looked out and it threw a warm inviting glow over everything he could see, highlighting the low hanging clouds in a lining of bright pink contrasting the purple tops. It looked like something out of a dream.

Geoffre's voice brought him back to reality, "Greetings. We thank your country for this gracious opportunity, and will endeavor to complete our job swiftly and sufficiently so that we may be out of Heilongjiang as soon as we can be."

Turning as soon as he heard Geoffre he noticed a woman and girl that must have been there since before they arrived, and were probably the source of the giggling earlier. They were both dressed casually and he knew he had seen the girl before at Hogwarts, he thought it had something to do with Quidditch, but he could not place her name. The lady with her was clearly related just by how similar the two of them looked together.

The older woman though, the only way he could describe her was that she seemed like she should sitting behind a desk, while at the same time she put off the same aura that Professor McGonagall did when she caught Ron and him doing something wrong.

The older woman smiled tightly as she spoke, "Greetings to you as well. You must be Winston Geoffre, and his expedition. My name is Chang Qing, I am the representative of the Chinese Magical Federation. This is my niece Cho Chang. Her family are citizens of your country."

Harry couldn't help but notice that the woman, Chang Qing he reminded himself, seemed to say her niece's name as though it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Geoffre seemed not to notice as he turned to the rest of them, "Gentlemen load up, with luck we can get this done in one trip. Ladies I assume you can lead the way to camp."

With a small bit of dismay Harry realized that they were not at the campsite and that they would have to carry all of these crate and bags to their campsite. He just hoped it was close.

HPatEA

Dumbledore leaned back in the chair he had conjured. At this moment Barty and Cornelius were arguing rather heatedly but he had stopped paying attention when they had started trying to assign blame and stopped trying to come up with a feasible plan.

Amelia Bones had gone with him this morning to try and retrieve Harry before he left with the Gringotts expedition. He still could not understand why the fact that Sirius was plotting against Harry was mentioned only as an afterthought by Cornelius this morning. So he had only found out this morning at the Ministry, he had instantly hurried to arrive at Gringotts before he could confirm the boy's safety and preferable keep the boy in England.

Amelia had followed him after realizing what was going on, and had instrumental in helping everything along so they could get to the room. Alas they had arrived as the portkey was bringing young Harry to parts unknown.

Frustrated and annoyed both Amelia and him had made their way back to the Ministry to attend god forsaken meetings after more god forsaken meetings, and plan the Ministry's response to Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. The fact that nothing was done yesterday when it was found out, no one had even contacted him about it. He had not found out till the Wizengamot meeting late last evening. Then everyone other then him and Amelia had left before anything could be decided other than Sirius Black was to be arrested and given the Dementor's Kiss.

He realized his mistake of letting the discussion get so far off track when he heard Amelia sputter, "You can't be serious Minister, trying to use force to make the goblins bring the Potter boy back. That would only end in another war."

Before he could interject Barty spoke up, "I don't see how it could without the goblin's admitting to kidnapping of the Heir of Noble House."

That gave him pause as he thought about how to proceed. He could not let them go through with this, but the fact that Harry had usurped the seat for House Black must not under any circumstance be able to make it back to Mr. Malfoy, the consequences would be dire form the entire wizarding world.

"On what grounds Barty? The fact that you assume they did? For all we know the boy might have gotten permission." Amelia argued, her eyes slide over to him as she spoke before snapping back to Cornelius.

With as much dignity and authority as he could project he stepped into the conversation, taking Amelia's silent plea to heart. "I also must protest this idea Barty. The idea of accusing the Goblin of such a crime, unless you have absolute proof, would spell another goblin rebellion for sure."

He almost nodded his head at the fear he could see in Cornelius' eyes, but Barty however had a sparkle in his eyes. He almost sighed in exasperation just barely catching himself, Barty had been an amazing man at one point but after the scandal with his son… Now he was a shell of his former self always trying to find some extreme length that would put him back on the top.

He know that road and had given up on it long ago but it was already too late for him. He had lost his sister, his best friend, and his brother all in one horrible day. He had given up on power after that and what did Fate decide but to give him far more power then he would ever be comfortable with.

Barty however would never give up, and waging a war with the goblins over Harry Potter was not something he would allow Barty to bring his popularity back with.

Cornelius pleaded to the room as a whole, "What do we do then? Black has escaped and his target is out of the country for who knows how long. It's not like we have good relations with the Chinese Government at this moment."

Another problem that was probably going to be placed at Barty's feet if he did not intervene again, "I believe that it would be best if we focused on the capture of Mr. Black. If he is captured and detained then Harry would no longer be in danger."

Amelia seemed to eye him critically, Barty was almost openly glaring, Cornelius however seemed to weigh the options a bit. "Amelia get all of you Aurors on active duty till Black is caught. How many will that give us?"

Amelia glared at Cornelius as she almost spat at him, "Still not nearly enough. If I take out the minimum number that will be needed to work as guards at Diagon Alley, The Ministry, St. Mungos, Hogsmeade, and White Rose Square. I would have maybe 37 Aurors for patrols across the entire country because of all the budget cuts and freezes."

Cornelius looked like he had been forced to swallow a lemon.

Barty broke in at that point, "Well there is a simple solution so the problem. If that man has to trek across the country someone is bound to see them most likely however it will be a muggle. So if I inform the Muggle Prime Minister of the problem he, with a little help, can get ever Muggle in England on the lookout for this man."

Cornelius face changed to pleased so quickly it was almost comical if the proposed idea was not so horrible. "Amazing job Barty. Go pass that along to the Muggle Prime Minister right away."

Barty was out of the room before Cornelius was finished speaking and neither he nor Amelia had been able to say anything against this horrible idea.

Taking a moment to collect himself and think of what exactly he was going to tell Cornelius about that horrible plan, they were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Winifred, Cornelius' secretary, stuck her head in the door, "Minister and Guests, Barnubus Cuffe is here for his scheduled appointment."

As Cornelius hurriedly said, "Let him in, Winifred. Best to get this started quickly," he knew that anything else of importance would not be accomplished today.

The only thing he wish to accomplish now was to make sure that no information about Harry's whereabouts managed to get into the paper. There was no reason to give Sirius access to any information that could be of use to him in locating the boy. Sirius had always been a rather canny student, hard to catch at the best of times. Then it hit him, he knew exactly who he would have to approach about being the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year.

He could make the hire and have a staff meeting in the three days that he would have to make sure he would have a full staff at least before the Wizengamot meeting for this month.

HPatEA

Harry snapped to attention when he heard Mr. Geoffre call to him from the other end of the tent, "Well Harry time for you to start earning your pay."

He felt a shiver run down his back as everyone looked at him when he froze, they had only just finished eating a really good dinner inside the main tent. As he waited for Mr. Geoffre to tell him what to do everyone a few chuckles escaped from people sitting at the table. He could feel his cheeks heating up as Mr. Geoffre chuckled, "You and our other helper assist around camp, so dishes and clean up are on you two after every meal."

Relief rushed through him at that, something that simple would be easy in this tent. It was like a giant room, at least a good twenty meters across in both directions. There was the large table they eat dinner at, a fully stocked kitchen that could make food just as good as Hogwarts with the flick of a wand, and what he knew from two years of experience was most definitely a infirmary.

At this was only the one tent, they had hulled so many things he had almost lost count of all the things they brought. Well he would have if they were not so cool!

Everyone had their own tent but some looked nothing like his. One looked just like a normal two man tent but it had three full rooms inside. Another looked like a LOG CABIN once you set it up, it even had a working chimney.

Then there was the defense they had set up. Cho and her Aunt had set up a ward scheme yesterday in the center of camp on a large disk rock they called basalt. Mr. Geoffre had added his own 'extra' defenses, whatever the wards he added are they're etched into dragon ribs. They were heavy and could not be put inside of anything but each one of the four ribs had to be over a meter tall when they were put in the ground. Mr. Geoffre had directed the setup of the ribs, he said that it was important that they all be placed in a cardinal direction.

Bill had taken him aside after they had set everything up and said that if they had time he could go over the basics of how the wards that they set up worked later.

Shaking off the direction his mind was going he started helping Cho collect the plates and silverware from everyone.

He hefted everything he could pick up and started over to the sink in the kitchen as Mr. Geoffre started a discussion with the others about the groups that they would be in tomorrow. He really did not know what he wanted to do. Bill was really cool and he knew Bill would look out for him, but some of the others were cool as well. Idra at least was really funny, and he just knew that he could learn a lot from everyone else on the expedition too.

Placing the dishes in the sink he stepped aside and let Cho do the same thing. He had only been introduced in passing to the girl. She was a Ravenclaw a year ahead of him, he knew her from Quidditch because she was their seeker, and thats she was rather pretty. He had shaken that last thought off rather furiously as a more bookish version of Parvati swam to the front of his mind.

However he had no idea what to say to her.

She stared at him for a moment before softly saying, "Well I'm not doing all of it."

Harry felt himself wilt a little before stuttering out, "I know. Um… I guess I can wash and you can dry?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him before nodding. They worked in silence as he got a washcloth and filled the sink with water and soap. He knew he could have this done with magic in a second, but he had no idea how to cast any of the spells that would accomplish such tasks.

Cho seemed to not like the quiet much as she quickly broke it by asking, "So why are you of all people here?"

He mulled over how to answer that for a moment before replying, "It's a long story, but I ended up having to pay a fine for underage magic and would not have had enough money in my trust vault for tuition cost…"

When she did not reply right away he turned to look at her. She was looking at him rather curiously. Her eyes trailed up and down him then a flash of understanding filled her eyes, one that he really did not follow. She seemed rather pleased as she drawled, "Well then at least I'm not the only one that was forced to be here then."

He felt it would be a bad idea to point out that he thought this was the coolest way possible that he could be spending his summer, so he held his tongue.

When he didn't respond she eyed him critically before smirking while continuing, "If you are going to be here you are at least going to attempt to be a decent student in Gryffindor next year and take Runes and Arithmancy unlike the majority of your house correct?"

He felt that was a little unfair to his house mates especially because no one really told them anything about the classes they could take. "I changed into runes once I knew what it was, and I asked Professor McGonagall to hold off and officially adding me to Arithmancy till I can actually take a look at it."

Cho frowned as she put down the plate she was drying to look at him, "Didn't you get a look at what Arithmancy was during your class meeting?"

She must have taken his blank stare as answer enough because she tutted and rather superiorly said, "Well I shouldn't be so surprised none of the Heads of House really pay any attention to helping their students. You were suppose to have a meeting where your head of house and the prefects went over all of the different courses available next year."

He couldn't help but feel like the staff at Hogwarts had let him down again as he asked, "Did Professor Flitwick go over then with the Ravenclaws?"

She smirked as she replied, "Well of course, he might not pay any attention to us but he does his job to the letter. He went over everything right there in our common room. It was amusing to watch as they asked such immature questions."

Trying not to feel to self conscious as to how stupid most of his question would be if he voiced them now, a stray thought hit him. Cho was a Ravenclaw. Padma was a Ravenclaw. So it stood to reason that Cho might be able to tell him things about Padma and maybe that could help him with his problems.

Nervous he cut in before she could continue probable going over what Arithmancy was, "Do you know a girl in my year named Padma Patil? She has a twin sister in my house."

His nervousness doubled and he almost took a step back as her expression turned almost predatory as she exclaimed, "Ahhh. Does someone have a crush then?"

She laughed as he stuttered trying to think of a reply, not wanting to admit that he was betrothed to a girl he didn't know, to a girl he just met. Her predatory smirk did not disappear as she confidently said, "I think we will have enough time for you to tell me everything don't you?"

Harry was really starting to wish that the Basilisk had eaten him and not just nibbled.

HPatEA

The crack echoed loudly through the almost abandoned one floor house. Remus ignored the flaring pain in his hand as he tried to glare the letter on his table to ash. He could read his writing as soon as he walked in. Harry Potter written in ink the same green as Lily's eyes glistened in the light of the setting sun outside.

He hated it, hated that no matter what he tried he could not get in touch with the only link left, hated that he wanted to get in touch with Harry more for himself at this point then for the child's, and most of all he hated that a small part of himself was relieved that the letter was returned.

He know what the boy's life had been like, but there was nothing he could do. He had resigned himself to never being able to raise Harry as soon as he found out what happened, but those wards he had never saw coming. He could still remember when he found out where Harry lived, Dumbledore's words echoing in his mind like he had a bad hangover.

****Flashback****

He swiftly pushed open the door or Dumbledore's office rushing inside, and promptly gagged on the smell of burned flesh.

"Remus. Thank you for your prompt arrival. I must apologize for calling at such a late hour."

Remus however was only half paying attention, his eyes were entirely focused on the source of the acrid smell. Confused he actually interrupted Dumbledore, "Headmaster what is going on?"

He pulled his eyes away to look at Dumbledore as the man started to respond and noticed how dejected the elderly man looked, "Remus, I needed your particular knowledge for a problem that has arisen and I must apologize for asking this of you. However I must know anything you can tell me about this man."

He started at those words realizing that his had something to do with him being a werewolf he looked intently at the burned corpse again. The body was shriveled and twisted with leather skin due to heat, and had the distinct appearance of being burned from the inside out. Now however he was able to notice a few things; first the man seemed to have been in his mid twenties, there was a telltale bite mark on the man's left shoulder blade that matched the one he received from Greyback, and there was what looked like the remains of a faded, burned tattoo on the man's chest that at one time was a bird or as he knew a swan.

His mind swam with the implications on this. Turning back to Dumbledore he almost growled, "What happened to him?"

The other man sighed and slumped a little before responding, "I would first like to know how you know him, and if there was a chance that he might have considered Voldemort his master."

His glare grew harder as he barked back, "Never! Eddie would never have gotten involved, not after what Greyback did to his family!"

Dumbledore seemed to deflate into himself and the elderly man's eyes dulled before he spoke in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry Remus, I never expect this to happen. I had to look to his safety first after what happened. I didn't think about the chance that there might be the negative results of my actions when I put them up."

He was completely lost, but there was an intense feeling of foreboding in the air almost so thick he could taste it.

He wanted to demand answers, but his anger had fled. So he waited for the Headmaster to continue, "I awoke about an hour ago to a warning that the wards at Harry's new residence had activated."

Only the fact the results of what happened where rather clear at this point kept him from leaping to his feet, the sadness the Headmaster seemed filled with confused him.

"I arrived expecting trouble but found none, and it was only the smell that lead me to what happened. From the look of everything and the little I could piece together he was walking on the sideway when it happened, I can only speculate why he was there. His death however I believe I have managed to come to the correct conclusion on, as the wards work to protect against dark magic and I could find nothing dark on him I was forced to a terrible conclusion."

He stiffly swallowed the lump in his throat as he can to the same conclusion. He had been asking for Harry's address for days, but now… Now even if he got that address, it would not matter he could no more visit the boy then be allowed to raise him. Tears welled up in his eyes as the last piece of his life fell away; first his parents, then James, Lily, Peter, and even Sirius, and now the last Harry.

He felt Dumbledore hand on his shoulder as his legs g…

****End Flashback****

He shook his head to try and chase away the memories. Looking again at the letter eyes still full of rage, he gently picked it up and walked to his bedroom. Almost cradling the letter he placed it on the far desk in his room. He looked at the letter with anger and a little longing as it lay with the rest of its fellows looked down upon by all his photos.

Cursing himself he turned back towards his bed.

HPatEA

Padma lay back on the bed. All it took was sending a letter and her parents had let her take an extended break over at her friend's house. By extended break they usually meant a week or so. Plus with Potter leaving on his 'grand adventure' she wouldn't likely have to deal with any more stupid letters from him for a while at least.

So here she was at the Greengrass' manor spending as much time away from her family as possible. Daphne was one of her best friends, even if they had to deal with Astoria who was as much of a pain in the arse as Parvati was.

And with only a little bit of prompting Madam Greengrass, Calipso, had allowed Daphne to invite over their other two friends for the day. So it had been Daphne, Tracey, Lisa and her spending time together all day.

She was glad that she made the friends that she did. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter she thought bitterly, as soon as they had gone to separate houses Parvati, as much of a pain as she was, didn't spend any time with her.

Lisa was her first friend out of the group and it was nice. They both liked Transfiguration a lot and had been the only two in their class to change the matchstick into a needle the first class. From there they had bonded, spending more and more of their time together.

They had eventually added Daphne and Tracey to their group over time. They had meet in the Library and worked on a few assignments together. Now they were all good friends.

They had spent most of the day swimming and tanning in the swimming pool in the Greengrass' garden out back. It truly was a beautiful place.

Like all of their summer get-togethers it had eventually at one point devolved into them comparing school work they had been assigned and seeing how they each could improve what they had written.

As at that point they had all been laying in a circle tanning, when they finished comparing homework assignments it had turned as usual to the one thing that bothered them the most… Hermione Granger. While that girl may make her furious for other reasons, she bothered everyone there. Outdoing everyone overall was unacceptable for some Gryffindor flunky, it was only made worse that she was not even raised in the magical world.

Shaking her head to stop that train of thought before it got going, she diverted to the news they had shared after that.

Lisa had told everyone how her family had gone traveling in Italy this summer, and all the amazing things she had seen.

Tracey had not really had anything to add of any worth, other than going to a concert for the weird sisters.

The biggest thing was the news Daphne gave them. Mr Malfoy had approached Madam Greengrass about a marriage contract between Draco and Astoria. Mrs. Greengrass had refused flat out and had not through the entire offering process let the horrible man within the wards.

It was disturbing though to think about what exactly Mr Malfoy was actually trying to broker.

She like the rest of the girls present knew the Greengrass family history from Daphne. During the last war, You-Know-Who had put a lot of pressure on their family to assist in the war. Daphne's Father had given lots of funds just to keep You-Know-Who away from his family. That however was not enough and they tried forcing him to become a death eater. He had refused saying that he was a businessman not a fighter and that, that was the best he could do.

When You-Know-Who retaliated no one else would help the Greengrass family as there was few who would actively fight against the Death Eaters, and those that did saw the family as 'hidden death eaters' or supporters of Who-Know-Who or such rot. So they had been left to defend themselves. It was not even three months before Halloween and You-Know-Who's defeat, that they struck.

The floo had been deactivated and they were surrounded. When the wards crashed down the eight Death Eaters were in the house and had their own wards up in seconds preventing escape for the Greengrass family. Not even bothering to wear a mask Mr Malfoy had lead the attack on the Greengrasses.

Mister Greengrass was killed slowly in front of wife and a one year old Daphne in their sitting room. He was disemboweled and his organs thrown haphazardly around the room, as his blood drenched his family.

The Death Eaters went after Madam Greengrass next. They did not kill her, though Padma admitted that in Madam Greengrass' place she would have wanted them to kill her. All eight of the Death Eaters had their way with Madam Greengrass. Brutally and painfully for hours. Till finally almost dead they had left her.

Sometime during everything Daphne had started crying, and been hit with an overpowered stunner that had stopped her heart for a moment. It has caused problems with her blood not flowing well, leaving her pale and easily cold.

Then it got worse widowed and taking care of an injured child Madam Greengrass had found out she was pregnant. Nine months later Astoria Greengrass was born, the only blonde Greengrass in the raven haired family.

Daphne was too young to really remember but had admitted that sometimes when she was asleep she would have nightmares where she could hear what happened. Those nightmares were the reason that Madam Greengrass had even told her what had happened.

It was hard because Daphne had told her everything but she had to keep her contract secret. Well sort off at least. She could not tell anyone she was contracted to Harry Potter, but she had told her friends she was contracted and all the woes of being ignored by her future husband.

So she had told them about the Letter she received and everything that had happened.

The responses had differed greatly.

Daphne had been insulted on her behalf that the boy had refused to properly acknowledge her and that he did not know her and the wonderful prize her did not deserve.

Lisa had been a little confused like she always was about such things. As a Half-Blood without any ties to any important house she tried to comprehend but couldn't really. Nevertheless she had been less then pleased that the boy had not swept her off her feet like they always talked about.

Tracey had been the least helpful, wanting to know why she did not wear the bracelet that was worth so much. When everyone rounded on her she had cheekily explained that if she was stuck dealing with some useless man the rest of her life she might as well enjoy the benefits. In annoyance she had hit Tracy with her towel like a whip making the other girl grab her butt in pain.

HPatEA

Bill paced around the campsite as he took first shift on guard duty.

A walking set of eyes were always helpful at an expedition campsite sometimes there was something that would not touch the wards but would wait outside of them for people to leave. The Wards would stop almost anything, and anything that could get through would make enough noise as they broke the wards that everyone could be ready in time.

That ward scheme though. The woman Chang was a genius at wards, the way she blended the notice-me-not ward into the confusion and silence wards had actually make it so he had trouble focusing on the campsite when outside the wards and he even knew where it was.

Geoffre's additions though were something else entirely. He knew the man was something of a legend, but to actually see the portable ward the man had… A shiver raced down his spine at what those wards did. The four rib bones formed a square that encompassed the entire camp and worked as a fence of sorts. Any animal magical or not that tried to pass through those would be electrocuted. He had already seen two squirrels get shocked and run away. However if they tried forcing themselves through the wards would push back and fry them, well most things anyway.

At least his job was easy and when he was relieved he would get the sleep he would need for tomorrow. Geoffre had put Axebreaker with him and Harry, most likely to look after the kid.

He was rather grateful, he had worked with Axebreaker before and know that the goblin could take on just about anything and win. Harry however he was rather worried about. While Harry might have been in some rather intense situations before, he himself had never seen any of it, and the boy tended to run towards danger he would rather avoid. Bill really liked Harry, he was a good kid and after what he did for Ginny. Well there were some debts that just cannot be repaid really.

The boy had no idea what was going on sometimes though it seemed. Earlier when they had been washing dishes the foolish boy had asked the girl for help with his problems with Padma. He shook his head in exasperation that the boy could not see the kind of gossip that girl was, when he heard the wards shock something.

Whirling in the direction he heard the noise he ran over to check. Only to find nothing. Cautiously staying inside the wards he inspected the perimeter. Frowning as he could not see anything at all that something was there he started casting detection spells.

It was in the dim light cast by those spells that he noticed them. A few strands of singed fur shimmered silver on the ground.

PatEA

Sirius sat bolt upright in from the pile of straw he had been sleeping in. They had crawled into this barn last night to sleep after getting completely drunk last night to celebrate James engagement. They had been far past the acceptable level of intoxication, the level that made apparition dangerous,and Lily likely to kill them.

He grinned over at James who was pulling straw out of his hair, which for the first time in his memory was sticking up in all directions.

He started laughing and it caused Remus to moan in pain from somewhere off to his left. Laughing uproariously at his lack of hangover he turned to smirk at Remus and saw Peter sitting across the barn from him.

Everything stopped and Peter grinned evilly at him then disappeared.

And as quick as a flash his memories came flooding back, the betrayal, James and Lily dead, Harry being taken away, Peter escaping, and Azkaban. He shuddered as the memories built on top of each other.

Without even thinking about it he felt himself become a dog and bound off out the door. The traitor was at Hogwarts, and he was NOT going to stop till he killed that bastard. It would pay for all the pain it had caused


	8. Crabs!

Arithmancy in the books is mentioned as complicated and Hermione's favorite subject. In historical references about Arithmancy that I can find it is really just a form of Divination using numbers, and divination is something that Hermione despised and did not believe in at all… Something never added up there for me at least. So I decided to entirely revamp the idea of what arithmancy is because well I can, and this way I can close up plot holes with my newly made magic fixing explanations.

There is a POLL on my account that I would like my readers input on thanks

However far more importantly We are finally there. I know so many of you have been waiting patiently for the adventure, the thrill of the hunt. Well we have reached it; danger, monsters, falling boulders, fire traps it has it all.

WHAP!

Harry, "Hey, that my life you're talking about!"

Author, "Well, yeah I know. I told you already, it's not my story anymore, the muse stole it."

Harry, "BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE CRISPY!"

Glaring at the whiny boy The Author barks, "This isn't the fifth book yet, you aren't allowed to angst!"

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 7: Crabs!?

Harry had been relieved when he found out that he was to leave with Bill this morning, as much as he wanted to learn things from the others he felt better that if he messed something up today it wouldn't be too bad. Bill would likely try and explain what to do, where as he didn't know what the others would do. Bill was easy going most of the time, and that proved true again and again while he had been learning what he was suppose to be doing.

Axebreaker the last member of their survey group had merely grumbled about wizards, and their lazy work ethic. Harry was still amazed at Axebreaker, the stout goblin should have been exhausted by now as the goblin wearing a full suit of armor and carrying his huge hammer. In fact, he would admit that Axebreaker in his shiny black metal plate holding a wicked hammer with a spine on the back that looked like a dragon's wing, was almost as terrifying as the Basilisk had been.

However, in contrast to the goblin there was the forest they had spent all morning walking through. It was beautiful, it was just that simple. The lush endless green, so vivid and alive, seemed to cover everything he could see. Which was everything that Harry could turn his head fast enough to look at, as they hiked through the forest.

Yeah he was constantly listening as Bill called out information which was mostly their position followed by a long set of numbers. That coupled with the scribo spell he was continuously using to write everything down took up a lot of his concentration. Every second he spent not writing for Bill was time he spent look at everything.

He knew most people would not really think this was cool, but the only time he had ever been out like this was The Forbidden Forest as the little woods at the Weasley's just was not the same. This forest though it was different, the woods just seemed so alive without having the effect of making him feel like he was in mortal danger like the Forbidden Forest did.

Bill had laughed at him earlier when they divided into groups, saying that, "You won't be this excited when we actually get out there and are hiking all day."

How wrong Bill had been. Getting out here seeing this was worth it even if he had to spend three times as long writing down numbers that Bill called out.

Bill stopped again and started casting something, lifting his notebook up he ready to write down whatever Bill called out.

"46 88. 128 85.768 532 169 051." Frowning at what the spell wrote upon casting, he noted that there was a zero before the five in the last number set. Bill hadn't called a zero but they had been out here all morning and this was the first time all day that any of the last four sets of numbers had not had three numbers in it, so maybe the spell assumed. It would be something to ask Bill about later.

Hoping that it was fine the way it was, the thought was all pushed out of his mind when Bill called out, "Well this looks like as good a place as any to stop for lunch."

Looking over he saw Bill sitting down on a log next to one of the streams that came down from the mountains. Smiling in relief that surprised himself he reached around into his backpack to grab their lunches as he made his way over to the log, so he himself could sit down.

It really was rather easy to hand out the lunches to everyone; Bill had the roast beef, he had the same, and Axebreaker had something that looked like it might only have just died. In fact the bread was slightly soggy and red… Choosing not to think about that he focused on his own sandwich and stretched out his legs.

Sandwich halfway to his mouth Bill spoke up, "Pass me your notes Harry, just want to take a quick look."

He tossed Bill his notebook, planting his bag behind him he went and stretched his back as he bit into his sandwich. The sandwich was ok, if not a little dry.

Bill muttered, "Well those are at least consistent."

Curiosity peaked Harry looked over, but was still unable to see any semblance of pattern when he looked at the numbers. Returning to his sandwich he took another bit, and yelped. As he coughed on the chunk of sandwich he swallowed, he jumped up cradling his hand to his chest.

His finger hurt so much, and as he swung his arm around he realized why. There was a large red claw clamped his little finger. Attached to that claw was a crab.

Purely on instinct he swung his hand back down hitting the crab against the log as hard as he could. The 'crunch' that sounded as the crab hit the log and let go of him was relieving. Glaring down at the small dead critter, he felt his cheeks heat up as Axebreaker and Bill both started laughing.

HPatEA

Silvertooth stared across the table at Ognak with a little more respect than most of the account managers would be accustomed too from him.

As the head of Gringotts bank and Ognak's boss he had been the first to know that the Potter boy had made Ognak the representative to the Black House seat on the Wizengamot.

At first he had been concerned about the possible backlash from the boy's action, how the wizarding world would say that they extorted or used a young child to further their own agenda. Of course they did intend to further their own agenda but that did not mean that they would work against the Potter Boy's wishes. So he had advised Ognak not to take the seat just yet and wait till a situation arose that the Potter boy would feel strongly about defending.

When Ognak had arrived this afternoon presumptuously demanding to see him unannounced he had been rather annoyed, now however he could see what was so important. Ognak had tossed an envelope at him and angrily said, "Read it".

The envelope only said, 'Black' in bright red ink. And when opened it held a letter and another smaller envelope, this one addressed to Lord Malfoy.

He still had not looked in the other envelope, but the primary letter had enough information in it to cause large repercussions in the wizarding world.

 _Dear Lord or Appointee of the Wizengamot,_

 _Your presence is required for a meeting of the Wizengamot this Friday the third of August, rather than wait for our bi monthly regular meeting. We will be covering what was not finished during the emergency meeting, and business that was proposed for the coming meeting. We will be meeting in courtroom 10 at 6 p. per our standard. The itinerary for this meeting will cover five topics of discussion:_

 _-The situation of the Escapee Mr. Black and how best to apprehend him._

 _-The DMLE's proposed budget increase to deal with Black._

 _-The return to tradition for the youth of our society._

 _-Creation and implementation on a tax on the transfer from muggle to Wizarding currency_

 _-Reclamation of land in Scotland appropriated by roving centaur herds._

 _Court Scribe,_

 _Kassadin Archibald_

The first two were understandable, and the goblins as a whole were not too concerned, not even Azkaban could have driven the wizard mad enough to try to attack Gringotts. The third was interesting and would required some looking into. The last was normal wizarding bigotry at it's finest.

The fourth point though that would be a problem. The Ministry trying to encroach on their bank's income, and take even a little of the money they make was a standard that could rally the goblins to war. As a businessman he knew how closely their economy was tied to the wizards now unlike yester years, this meant that now war was bad for business, despite what other goblins might say on the subject.

"This is indeed dire news you bring Ognak. I believe it best if we adjourn for the day. There are others whose input should go into any decision we make on this."

Ognak smirk dipped a little before harshly demanding, "That is not everything. Read the other letter. That is what conveys the good new I bring."

Fixing the accountant with a beady glare just long enough to sufficiently cow the older goblin he reached for the other envelope and pulled out a much more fancy letter.

 _Lord Malfoy,_

 _As you had suggested this meeting we will call the vote on your proposal. Especially after that incident with Mr. Potter, I believe it is more necessary now that we enact the old tests. Dumbledore will be our strongest opposition to this, arguing that children have no place in the realm of politics. An argument that he is completely correct with. However, I also agree that the children that will someday be Lords, do need to learn politics. Your son Draco will make an excellent Lord Black some day I'm sure, and until then it will be in your hands to guide him. The number of people who know about this proposal are few and far between. However I would advise that we do not inform the goblins on this until the tests are to be given. We do not want anything happening that should not._

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

Silvertooth couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he read the second letter. This was a gold mine of amazing proportions. Reopening those old vaults that laid dormant for years, getting that wealth reinvested, reclamation of possible goblin made artifacts, and best of all if done right they could start getting heirs in place now for the correct amount of gold or better yet their artifacts themselves.

A sly smirk in place he grunted, "Oh yes Ognak, we will definitely be going to see some second opinions on what we are doing. A guard will close your office up for the day, follow me."

He suppress a snort as the calculating and smug look that slid back into place on the older goblin.

Pointing to one of his guards he ordered, "You are to notify the heads of the Curse-Breaking division, Inheritance, Investment and The High King that their presences are requested for an extremely important meeting.

Turning back to Ognak, "Well Ognak looks like you got what you wanted, time for you to show the wizards of Britain that they are not the only Magical race on these islands."

HPatEA

Cho tried to relax into the seat she was sitting in, at the table in the main tent. It was only the first day and the frustration and annoyance she was feeling was already getting to her. All day had been spent hiking through the woods, doing anything that her aunt and Mr. Astor told her to. Her hand hurt from all the writing and plant collecting those two had made her do.

Now to make things worse she working with her Aunt, Mr. Geoffre, and the oldest Weasley boy trying to find an anomaly in the information they got, rather then taking a much deserved shower to clean the sweat and dirt off of herself. Then to make her even more disgruntled Harry Potter would not stop asking her questions about what she was doing, and it was truly getting on her nerves.

It was however not the least surprised to hear her Aunt speak up showing that her patience was not the first to break, "Cho, just help the boy. With any luck he can help with the basic equations and prove just as useful at this as you are."

Biting back the retort that there was no way she could teach Harry enough for him to even understand the basics of the complexity of Arithmancy during the entire trip, as it was best that way her Aunt would only berate her for that as well.

Shooting an exasperated glare at the cause of her current problem she was momentarily satisfied to see he looked at least a little repentant. That's when she remembered, the boy would not tell her anything about his crush on Padma yesterday so she quickly decided that that knowledge would be her 'price' to explain things to him.

"Fine. Potter I'll explain what's going on, but I want you to explain something in return. I'll teach you the basics of Arithmancy if you explain why you wanted to know so much about Padma." She could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke. She knew that gossiping was one of her shortcomings, but this was just too juicy to pass up.

Harry looked at her for a moment muttering something under his breath, then his eyes cut to Weasley in a glare as Weasley and Mr. Geoffre laughed and back to her. His nod was kind of odd looking almost as if he was resigning himself to the gallows, "I guess that's fair."

She grinned happily, and picked up the map and papers she was working with, "Let's head over to the sitting area of the tent as to not interrupt those here working."

Harry followed her as she walked away, she felt a moment of confusion as Mr. Geoffre said something and Weasley continued chuckling even harder. figuring it was them laughing at Harry she placed everything on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa herself, "Ok first what do you know about Arithmancy?"

He blinked at her in confusion, "Ummm… It's how numbers work in magic?"

Shaking her head she decided that she was right to go with him knowing nothing, "No. Arithmancy is the study into how magic works. We break down the components of everything from wards, to potions and new spells with arithmancy to figure out if things will work the way we want. Everything from how you stir your cauldron in potions, to how you flick your wand with a charm can be broken down to an arithmancy factor. Those factors are then combined. It is a very difficult field with entirely different equations based on whether it is an action, an ingredient, time passing, verbal components and it gets harder the more factors you are accounting for. What we are doing here is even harder as we do not know all the factors, and we have to shift through the numbers to find common variables affecting the reading that were taken."

She wanted to glare him down when he raised his hand and asked, "But… but how does that work? How do they make that work if someone is not using a wand? What are the readings that they took today?"

"The simple answer is that they use more magic to accomplish everything. The movements of the wand and the words you say work to cut down on the magic that you would use, think of them as shortcuts. When you use the swish and flick for the levitation charm those movements are the same no matter what language you say the spell in, because that is the most efficient movements to work a levitation charm."

Harry interrupted her blurting, "You can cast spells in other languages then latin?"

She couldn't help the dismay at the little this boy actually knew about magic, "Of course you can. Do you think people in China use Latin, what about Native Americans, or people from Africa? Of course most modern languages while better at conveying meaning are almost useless from a arithmancy point of view. The words to spells themselves do a lot to alleviate the amount of power needed for a spell, and most modern European languages don't help. Most of the runes here or spells that you hear my Aunt perform will be in ancient Mandarin, and I heard Mr. Astor today use a few spells that I believe were in old Gaulish."

Harry was nodding sheepishly, "I guess that makes sense, I never really thought about the rest of the world being magical before."

"Now the reason that the work everyone is doing here is so complicated is very simple. Arithmancy works with figuring out which factors work best to produce the effect you want, but we are using it to figure out what active magic is in a general area from a final value." Looking over she grabbed the map and spread it out on the coffee table, "Ok see all the dots on here?"

When Harry nodded she continued, "Those are all the positions that reading were taken today. At each point a reading was taken of the magic in each of the cardinal directions. Those numbers we took down were the magical input from each direction; North, East, South, and West. There in lies the challenge, we have the final number for the magical energy which includes any magical creatures, plants or spell echoes within two miles in that direction."

She nodded as Harry's eyes got a little bigger, "How do they find it then?"

Her Aunt had to explain this to her as well so quoting her Aunt, "We take all the accumulated data and look for an anomaly that makes no sense and that itself should be the wards we are looking for."

Looking at her critically he asked expectantly, "So can I help?"

Shaking her head, "No, I barely understand what we are doing and I have a full year of classes. As promised you can go over what I'm doing while I am doing it, they don't expect me to be able to do much anyway. However, before I start showing you how to work out calculations you need to fulfill your half of the bargain."

Harry looked away from her and down at his feet and spoke in a rather saddened voice, "Well um… It's not a crush."

Snorting she cut in, "I'm sure it's not."

Looking up at her reproachfully Harry retorted, "It's not. I don't even know her, and it's not my fault she is mad at me. I never had any idea."

She couldn't help the fact that for the first time she felt completely lost, something Harry seemed to not notice as he continued to ramble, "I found out only this summer that I will become a Lord someday, and well my grandfather set it up. Padma doesn't believe me, and is mad that I never talked to her before at school."

Everything he was saying was making no sense and she decided to put a stop to it, "Harry…" and that was as far as she got before she realized what he was talking about. The idea that Padma Patil was betrothed to become Lady Potter was an even bigger piece of gossip then she had thought she would find out.

Grinning devilishly she continued, "So Padma's mad at you because you never acknowledged her as your betrothed?"

When he hung his head nodding at the floor, she persisted trying to infuse her words with a happy energy, "Well maybe we can do something about that then?"

It was great, this trip maybe nothing but work. This however, this project was something right up her alley. By the end of this summer Potter would be a suave gentleman all because of her and he would be able to get Padma, and as she was the only one that would know what was going on she would be the center for all the gossip this year.

HPatEA

With an almost silent crack Amelia Bones appeared on the path leading to a simple but beautiful two story house in the fading daylight. Visiting her younger brother's house always made her feel bittersweet. While his house might be beautiful, it was a smaller copy of the manor they grew up in. The Bones Family Manor had been her older brother's home until Death Eaters had burned it to the ground with Fiendfyre, along with her older brother, his wife, and their two children. Now this was the new home of the Bones Family until such time as Susan married, and that was to be a long ways away or so Amelia had thought until today.

Walking swiftly to the front door she placed the tip of her wand against the door, and it swung open in response. Just within the entranceway was the elderly elf that opened the door, and Amelia had to contain the smile the familiar elf's scolding produced while reminding her of years gone by, "Missus Amelia, What is yous doing out there at dis time, inside with you. Master and Missus has been waiting for yous, theys is getting worried."

Poppy was always here to greet her at the door since the elf had first joined the Bones Family during her first year at Hogwarts, and the old elf was always making a fuss about something. Poppy had always been like that with them, starting with working as her younger brother, Frederic's nanny while she, and Edgar were at Hogwarts.

"There was no need to worry Poppy, I can handle myself just fine." The elf frowned at her and she almost sighed in exasperation, Yes with Poppy it was expected but it seemed that recently everyone including most of her department seemed to forget how she earned her job.

Poppy closed the door and started ushering her down the hallway, "Mistress Mary and little miss Sue will be in the lounge Missus Amelia."

She may only have been coming to talk about what the plan was for the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow with her younger brother, but the opportunities to see her niece were something she could never pass up.

It was not a long walk before she entered what would be the lounge, only to be quickly grabbed in a hug by her niece. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn Susan apparated she moved so fast.

"Aunty Amelia I'm so glad you're here. You were taking so long and everyone was worried. No one would listen when I said nothing could happen to you."

Not able to bring herself to disabuse her only niece of that dangerous notion, "Of course, and everything is fine. I just had a few last suspicions that I needed to check before I talked to your father. Now I haven't been around to visit much this summer, what have you been doing to occupy your time?"

Her niece blushed as she mumbled, "Studying and running."

Her eyes hardened just a bit before she shock that annoyance off, Susan had always talked about being an Auror like she had been. Nothing anyone could say would convince the young girl otherwise, despite how much she had tried herself.

"And what have you been doing for fun?"

Susan's face brightened as she answered, "I have been spending a lot of time with Hannah and Winifred."

'Ah yes Winifred,' Amelia thought she still could not believe that her stoic younger brother actually bought Susan a horse for Christmas all those years ago, or that he had not told Mary until Christmas day.

Mary decided to enter the conversation then, "Yes she has and I've been trying to convince her that maybe she should enter a competition with Winifred, with how good she has gotten at riding."

"MOOMMMM." Susan whined.

Smiling at her niece she turned to Mary, "I'm sure that a terrific idea, and if she did I would definitely take time off to come watch. Now as much as I would love to spend more time here.."

As she trailed off Mary nodded slowly, "He's upstairs in his study. I don't know what the meeting is about but well… He seemed worried."

She didn't have the heart to tell her sister-in-law that Frederic might have the right idea about being worried so turning back to her niece she pulled Susan into a hug, "If we finish before you are asleep we can come down and talk about this competition you will win."

Susan pouted at her, "Ok. Please come down quickly, I wanted to talk to you." The way Susan's eyes cut to her mother at that made her want to laugh. It was moments like this she was glad of her choices, she might not have children but Susan always came to her with problems. It was no end of annoyance to Mary, but she was fine with it.

Pushing open the door to her brother's study she was treated to a sight she did not usually see. Frederic had always been meticulously organized, a trait that was helpful in the setting up of a 50 acre farm for potion ingredients. His desk now though, was covered in papers thrown haphazardly all over the place as Frederic shifted through them almost frantically.

Raising an eyebrow she demanded, "What is going on in here?"

Her brother snapped around to look at her with a hard glint in his eyes, "Do you have any idea what that idiot Fudge is trying to do? Do you?"

Taken aback by her younger brother's anger and slightly confused, "I believe that you are talking about what I was informed of this afternoon?"

Frederic did not seem calmed in any way by that as he threw a letter at her, "Read how that bastard wrote his proposal."

As she picked the letter off the ground she looked for what her brother was so mad about. When she found it she glared at the letter like it was the paper's fault it read, ' The return to tradition for the youth of our society.'

"You know why they are pushing for this correct?"

Her question seemed to bring her brother up short as he demanded, "What do you mean Amelia?"

With a tight smile she explained, "It simple. Sirius Black has finally be convicted before the Wizengamot not a private panel as Barty had done after the war, so he is incapable of legally becoming head of house Black. The only male with enough Black blood to claim the Title of Head of the Black Family is Malfoy's son. Fudge was meticulously making sure everything about Black was properly filed today that's why I followed up."

"So all of this shit is because Malfoy wants to finally make a play for some actual power? That bastard, does Fudge not realize how much problems this will cause for everyone else?" Frederic groused.

With a sad smile she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "You knew this day would come eventually."

Glaring at her he snorted, "She's my little girl. You knew what I promised when she was born, that she would never be forced into a marriage. Well now some Minister flunky thinks he can make that hard for me? Like hell he will. Susan will always be allowed to do what she wants."

Amelia couldn't help a light chuckle, "Just don't make me have to pull any strings to get you out of trouble Frederic."

HPatEA

Axebreaker paced around the campsite, his blood echoing in his ears as it pumped through his veins. The thrill of the hunt was calling him. He had killed more creatures than most ever encountered; dragon, vampires, goblins, giants, wizards, anything he could really. However here was something that he had never killed before. They all knew there was a demiguise around camp and following them around but the stupid beast never showed itself.

He was patient though, he had hunted before and like always the prey would be his. Maybe he would take the boy with him. The human could use to learn something about how to fight, and it would not be the first wormfeed youngling he had taught.

HPatEA

The tour was so extremely boring Hermione thought. They were in Le châteaux Chambord and there was no way that a tour of a castle in the Loire Valley this steeped in historic significant should ever be boring. Her parents however were hanging on to the tour guide's every word to her annoyance.

This place was amazing, she had read all about it. There was even history in the Wizarding world about this hunting Lodge, and all the help that Wizards had provided the French Kings long ago before the revolution.

This was not the first stop in the Loire Valley they had made, a few stops had been made at a few vineyards and other châteaux's. The day after tomorrow they were going to visit Beauxbatons, something that while she did not want to _attend_ the school, she could not wait to see the school itself to compare it to Hogwarts.

However, if touring it was anything like the stuffy tour guide was making the tour here she would rather not. The tour guide had not told them anything about the double helix staircase, or any of the history associated with the Hunting Lodge other than the basics that could be easily hound in a travel brochure. Worst of all he would not answer a single question, telling her, "Please put your hand down. This is not a class, young lady.' And he said it in a really snotty attitude.

Worse yet they were now heading outside and she had not even seen all the inside yet. Muttering that she would have to go back inside to look at everything the tour guide just glossed over or worse yet ignored completely.

As they were walking back out to the wall as the tour guide talked about how the area was stocked with red deer, she noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. There was a statue in the courtyard, except no one seemed to pay it any attention. It was clearly designed as a well dressed aristocratic man from the late 1700, in his left hand was a sword and in his right was a rolled up scroll, and the entire thing was etched out of white marble.

Seeing a plaque on its base she started to read to herself.

Un rappel à tous ceux qui viendront après nous. Nous nous souvenons de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie en combattant aux côtés de notre monarchie. Collègues durcir vos coeurs, car il est seulement à cause de ceux qui, comme Ethan Flamel seul enfant de Nicolas Flamel et Perrenelle Flamel, qui a affronté la mort de notre propre révolution pour son utilisation de la magie, que nous sommes toujours là. Ne laissez pas une tragédie de cette ampleur à -vous le danger qu'ils représentent.

(A reminder to all who come after us. We remember all those who gave their lives fighting alongside our monarchy. Colleagues harden your hearts, for it is only because of those like Ethan Flamel only child of Nicolas Flamel and Perrenelle Flamel, who faced death in our own revolution for his use of magic, we are still there. Do not let a tragedy of this magnitude again. Remember the danger they represent.)

It took a few moments to realize what the plaque said, but then she reeled back in horror as she looked at the statue of the young man. Here was the son of two of the brightest minds that ever existed. Worse yet to her, his parents had only given up the philosophers stone last spring, so they might still be alive... Alive without their son for over two hundred years.

It made her want have a nice long cry at all they had lost, but first she was going to go give her parents a long hug right now. Moving quickly to catch up with the tour and her parents she pushed to the side the rest of what the plaque had said...

HPatEA

Bill had Brandt and Harry in his group today. It was the second official day of the expedition and they were doing exactly what they had done yesterday. Bill's only complaint about China, so far at least, was that the weather was as dry as the weather had been while in Egypt.

Well that and one person in their group was annoying as all hell too. Change Qing was a probably one of the most self righteous people he had ever meet, completely convinced that she was the most intelligent person ever in the fields of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Which while true with respect to Ancient Chinese Characters on their expedition it was about all that was true about that statement. Geoffre outstripped her by a large amount even if she felt that because she knew more about Chinese characters she had the right to treat him like he was new at this.

Right now they were traveling along a steep incline till Brandt broke the tentative silence, "Bill, das pool over there looks like a good place for us to find things. Might as vell stop for lunch anyvay right now, Recht?"

Nodding at the thought he started heading for the pool. It was rather beautiful. There was a stream flowing away, it flowed into the river they had followed the day before, this was around the other side of valley though. There was a tiny waterfall coming down where the water had eroded all of the softer base rock as it flowed down the mountain. Most importantly though was the large rocks near the pool that would be great to sit and eat on.

Taking a seat on a rather comfortable rock, he took Harry's bag to get at the sandwiches.

Harry however asked Brandt, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Brandt studied the young boy for a moment before speaking, "Ven I find it, I vill tell you."

He had to bite back a chuckle at the annoyed look Harry made at that. The kid sure was putting in some effort to try and learn things that were helpful around the expedition he would give the kid that.

His mind however froze when first Brandt exclaimed something while looking at the ground, while simultaneously the stone he was sitting on moved. In just seconds he was in the air and unable to move his arms. The rock he had been on was now clamped around him.

Standing just next to where he had been sitting was a ten feet tall large two legged crablike humanoid standing over Harry. The crab things had two huge claws which he had thought were rocks, and one of them was trying to squeeze him in half. Its head like most crabs was with the main shell of the body and was coated in moss.

He caught a glimpse of Harry as he jumped away from the creature, hopefully putting him out of range of the things claws for the moment, firing off spells as he back off.

The echo of Harry's, Praetruncos, echoed around them but the spells just splashed off the hard exterior shell of the creature not even leaving a scratch.

Brandt had leveled his own wand at the creature saying, "That is a Yuri…"

That was far as he got before Harry's next few spells spell hit the beast and it reared back totally removing Bill's eyesight of either Brandt or Harry as he was shock around like a rag doll. Only briefly catching a glimpse of Brandt flying back from the other claw the creature had used as a club.

Harry was not idle though, while he was immobilized it the crab claw and Brandt had been hit with the other claw when the Creature had started flailing, and was laying some feet away, Harry however kept moving back.

Unknown to him Harry was thinking back to what had been done against the last overgrown creature that he fought and aimed his wand, and let loss another of the cutting curses he had taught Harry. This time the curse hit home on something he couldn't even see till after Harry's spell hit, the creature's eyes were attached to little stalks on top of it's head.

He saw the little stalk fall to the ground as he cried out in pain. The creature in it's pained rage squeezing even harder down on him to the point he could hear the crack of bones in his chest.

Harry after his spell hit seemed to not know what to do now, Harry's indecision however was solved when he heard Brandt's voice from where the man was tossed, "Daunan cró".

A dark blue spell whizzed at the crab thing, and nothing happened for a second. Then he could see the creature's mouth started to bubble. In an instant all the pressure from the claw holding him went slack and he crashed the eight feet or so to the ground. Followed very closely as the crab itself collapsed almost on top of him.

"Bill are you alright?" Harry was at his side almost instantly after the creature collapsed.

His reply came out as more of a wheeze than anything else, "I've had worse, best not mention this to mum though. Brandt you want to signal?"

"Ja." As Brandt raise his arm shooting a cascading shoot of purple sparks into the air. "That vas a Yurian, next time use fire. Their shells are very vell protected, even against spells, but like crabs they boil vell."

"What was the spell you used on it then?" Harry asked.

The look that Brandt shot the boy was enough for him to convey that that question would not asked again.

He started using his wand to conjure bandages that wrapped themselves around his chest snuggly before he cursed, "Damn it, two broken. I hate that stupid potion."

Looking back at him Harry asked, "Potion?"

Nodding resignedly he explained, "Skele-grow probably some of the worst stuff you will ever taste."

His face showed only momentary shock before he schooled his features when Harry nodded and agreed, "Defiantly. When Madam Pomfrey had to regrow my arm with it, the stuff was disgusting, and my arm felt like it had slivers in it all night."

Shaking off the surprise, and noting the tight grip that Harry had on his wand as the boy's eyes darted around Bill tried to take Harry's mind off things. Brandt started cracking open the Yurian thing to see if anything was harvestable for potions, though it looked like the insides had boiled from the inside out. He knew a few curses that did that, it was probably best if Harry did not get that answer he had wanted.

"You did very well today with your reactions Harry. Did better than some curse breakers I know at least."

Harry nodded absently before perking up, "I know this might sound odd, but in the stories monsters always had treasure…"

He chuckled, "Yeah they do, but in reality nothing like that happens."

Harry scuffed his feet before hesitantly asking, "Is there anything I can do to help now?"

Shaking his head he was firm in his reply, "Not with me. I don't trust myself to know what I'm doing enough to try any more advanced first aid, but Brandt is doing his thing maybe you could help him."

Harry took one long look around his eyes flowing over the corpse of the Yurian, before turning back to Bill, "Is it ok if I do that? Wouldn't it be best if I look around? I just.. well... what if there is another one of them around or something?"

Before he could curse at the thought of more of those things Brandt interrupted, "They are very solitary, the Yurian. Only im yeah?"

Bill could actually see the relief wash over Harry at that comment, and whether it was true or not he was rather grateful for the antisocial man's response.

"Boy, I need your assistance?" Brandt called out, holding a jar full of what he had to assume was blood. Grateful as well that he was not an assistant he turned his head hoping to not move his ribs as he watched for Geoffre to bring Idra with him.


	9. Romance and Rumors

Ok first I know that people don't like Padma. I know right, it's not like I am working to make her very likable. I am not going to defend her anymore, like her or hate her I have a method to why I am writing her the way I am.

I have two more chapters I will finish up before the end of the month that I have been waiting on… _**BECAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR A BETA TO CHECK THEM.**_ If anyone is interested and can a) proofread, b) work as a sounding board please P. M. me.

 _ **REMEMBER THERE IS A POLL UP!**_

I Don't own anything. Really I don't not even my muse, that elusive little beasty.

Chapter 8: Romance and Rumors

Remus had been very confused when he had received a owl from Dumbledore in the wee hours of early morning, saying that he would be by today as they needed to talk. Then this morning the Daily Prophet had arrived delivering the news that Sirius had escaped. It instantly made sense that Dumbledore would come to call at this point, to make sure that Black himself didn't come to call on one of his old 'friends'.

He could feel the shame rising up as it always did at the thought of Black, he knew the ministry would never catch Sirius. It was simple they would look for Sirius and not a large Black dog. It was his worst secret that he had never told a soul. The fact that his friends had become illegal Animaguses to stay with him when he was transforming as a child, he could never tell, that guilty was his burden to bare. His precious memories had been forever tainted by the actions of one man. Everyone knowing what he was, those that already knew he was a werewolf ashamed of his uncharacteristic irresponsibility. No he could never bring himself to tell anyone what he had been a part of as a child.

Though a part Remus couldn't help but hope that Sirius did come to call on him. The man had fooled them all, taken the closest thing to a family from him, and even at one point tried to get him to eat or worse turn a fellow student. If he stopped out here, for any reason, there would be little of the man left to put back in Azkaban.

Looking at his clock, and noting the time, he pulled the warm teapot off the stove and started to pour two glasses of tea. Folding the Daily Prophet in half so that the Headline faced up from the table. While he will always would revere his old Headmaster, he was at present in no mood to play any word games with the man. He had his own question that the Headmaster would have to answer before he would comply nicely with the situation.

While the letter he had received said noon, he had gotten everything ready for just after knowing that Dumbledore was always fashionably late even for Emergency Order of the Phoenix meetings during the war. So it was no surprise when at 12:10 there was a gentle knock at the door.

As he opened the door he took a moment to study the elderly man, he looked tired bordering on exhausted, but at the same time he looked hopeful and excited. It left him with a disconcerting feeling though he could not put his finger on why exactly.

"Good afternoon Albus. Come inside, I just took the tea off the stove."

Dumbledore seemed to brighten even more, "Yes. That is defiantly for the best Remus."

Remus had to shake his head at how Dumbledore let such very stereotypical English behavior stand out so prominently, but then again he himself always liked his tea during important discussions.

Leading the way to the table he saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker to the open newspaper. The older man's mouth set before he sighed, "Well I see you know what happened then Remus?"

Remus nodded slowly, "I assume this is the more friendly visit I get before the Ministry comes calling to see if I've seen him?"

"No, my old friend that's not it at all. I have not come in any capacity from the Ministry."

He couldn't help but be slightly intrigued, however he had more pressing business, "Before we start with this, is Harry safe? You know as well as I do that Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and if he could circumvent that oath by giving the address to Voldemort…."

He left unsaid that the Blood Wards, while supremely effective at destroying dark magic, might recognize the oath and well the wards themselves were not fully understood so...

Albus looked away for a moment, "Harry is no longer in England, he will be returning closer to the school year and staying at a friend's house till September 1st."He wanted to instantly protest then he realized what Dumbledore was doing, hiding Harry so Sirius would not know where to look. It was an effective countermeasure till Hogwarts started, "And what precautions will be taken when Harry arrives at school?"

That question caused Dumbledore to brighten visibly, "Well my young friend I'm glad you asked. You see I myself have been putting a lot of thought into how to catch Black if he tried to enter the castle but I have managed to come to the same problem I had all those years ago. I have no more idea how to catch this man in the act then I did back when he was only a mischievous child. However I have come to an answer to that problem."

Remus had lowered his head a little at that, painful memories of four fast friends fleeing from furious teachers running through his mind.

Dumbledore continued in, a more subdued voice, "I'm sure you remember. But that was the crux of the problem, we may only have caught you three out of five times and even then we usually did not have any evidence as to what was going on or where you were, it was usually just happenstance. I need someone that could get within his mindset."

Looking at Albus critically he had to ask, "How exactly would I be allowed into the castle?"

Albus seemed a little sheepish, "Well you were an outstanding student. With your O in Defense against the Dark Arts you did more study and research into the field after graduation. That makes you more qualified than any applicant that I have for the Defense teacher's position this year."

"NO! Albus you know I can't do that. How could you suggest something as dangerous as that for your students? How would the parents react? What would happen every full moon?"

Dumbledore just held up his hand to halt the stream of protests looking almost as mad as when Sirius tried his devilish prank, "I care very deeply for everyone of my student Remus as I'm sure you remember. I would not be offering you this position unless proper precautions had been written up and followed."

He had the grace to at least look as abashed as he felt, "Albus, you know I can't teach children-"

"I believe that you helped Peter in most of his classes when he needed it."

Shaking his head, "While that's true you know there is a big difference between tutoring and teaching."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, "As I do well know. I will admit that you have no teaching experience, but as much as teaching is important that would be my second reason for hiring you. You are the only person alive that might be able to put yourself in Black's mindset successfully, I need that on my staff this year. If he were to get inside the castle…"

His face scrunched up thinking about the offer, "What precautions exactly would there be in place?"

"Severus has agreed that he will be more then willing to provides the Wolfsbane potion for you every month. Another teacher will cover for you the day of the full moon as well as the day before and after, so as when you are at your 'worst' so to speak you will not invite attention. I also am more then willing to seal your office every night of the full moon if you so wish."

He had to admit that the offer was tempting and the precautions were good but he had to know one thing, "But what about the blood wards?"

Dumbledore seemed pained for a moment as he spoke haltingly, "In Harry's first year one of our teachers was possessed by a shade, till the end of the year when the shade intend to actually harm Harry the blood wards did not affect it. My assumption is that the wards around the Hogwarts Grounds affect the blood wards themselves, but I must admit I have been loath to test the theory."

Remus almost signed up right then, the chance to see James and Lily's boy was so tempting. Then he remembered why he was really being hired, to stop Sirius. Oh yes he would take the job, it was the only way. No one else know of Sirius' disguise, but he could keep Harry safe. Maybe just maybe, if Harry was not like most wizards, he could even get to know the boy.

HPatEA

One of the best things about breakfast at the Greengrass' is that it was such a easy going affair. So at Padma stumbling into the kitchen for breakfast right on Daphne's heels at nearing eleven in the morning no one would have batted an eye, if anyone had been around and paying attention.

The elves were used to this kind of behavior from them so there was pancakes and a selection of syrups arranged on the table for them to enjoy. Different from the norm Astoria, who like her mother was an early riser, was still at the table, this was a surprise as the younger girl was always outside doing something or other. The younger girl was not still eating or anything though, she was playing and petting a beautiful snow white owl that was sitting on the younger girl's shoulder with a letter still attached to her leg.

"Who sent you a letter squirt?" Daphne asked stifling a yawn.

Astoria jumped, clearly having been completely enthralled in petting the beautiful bird, before she whirled to face them, blurting, "It's not for me. Mom and me both tried to take her letter but she got quite annoyed with us, isn't she just the smartest."

Looking over at Daphne who shrugged, they approached the owl. Getting a better look at the bird she knew she had seen it before even if she couldn't remember where that was.

Daphne reached for the letter, only for the bird's wing to swing out and hit her hand. As they stared in shock at the owl's actions Astoria giggled out, "The same thing happened to me and mom when we reached for it."

Looking over at her Daphne drawled, "Well then I guess it's yours Padma."

Rolling her eyes at her friend she reached for the letter. As she took the letter gently off the owl she could only stare at the eyes of the owl as they seemed to glare at her reproachfully the entire time. As soon as the letter was removed the owl hopped off of Astoria's shoulder onto the table after a quick nuzzling with the younger girl, then turned and looking at her and Daphne gave an authoritative "Prek" and started winging it's way out the window.

She could only stare at the window the owl disappeared through for a moment in equal parts confusion and wonderment. What kind of person has an owl that acts like that? She had never seen an owl that was so smart, even her own owl who might be far more professional was no where near that smart. It was almost like that owl could actually understand them and they were the ones to stupid to understand it.

Looking down at the letter she removed, her grip tightening around the envelope on reflex. The force crinkling the edges. The envelope was the same as the letter she had received from Potter when he sent her the bracelet.

Well she shouldn't be surprised at this point, he had ruined so many other things for her. So many dreams destroyed by one offish boy, who seemed to just not care at all about her. Was it so hard to even acknowledge she existed? It's not like Potter hadn't spent time talking to Pavarti before.

Daphne coughed grabbing her attention, "I think we should go back upstairs for a while, and come down and eat later."

The pointed look her friend's shot her, clued her in that Daphne wanted to know what was going on, but was willing to admit that Astoria probably should not know anything about it. That raised a dilemma, while Daphne would accept that she could not be told some things, did she really want to continue like this? Without anyone she could talk to about Potter and their future union other than her conservative parents and their, 'you just need to accept being his wife and understand him' nonsense? It did not take her long to decide.

Nodding to the steps she explained, "I believe that we should. I'm sorry Astoria truly, there are some things I just can't talk to people about yet, ok? I'm sure once I can I will make sure you know."

The 'Humph' from Astoria clued them both in that the younger girl was not amused, Daphne however rolled her eyes as was the norm when she tried to be inclusive of Astoria before lead the way back to her room.

Shutting the door tightly behind her she turned to Daphne, "Ok first, I will answer questions later. I need to read this first, after that I'm probably going to have to explain a lot of things I should have explained before. You have to understand my father forbid me from talking about it… After you can ask questions."

Daphne started out before she could even start opening the letter, "But who is the letter from?"

Padma considered what she should say for a few moments before she responded in a dejected tone, "This is from my betrothed, and as you can see he has decided to give up on the idea of presents this time."

She watched Daphne nod slowly giving her an odd look before she tore open the letter and started to read.

 _Miss Patil,_

 _I am sorry that I was only informed this summer that I had a betrothed for one of the Families that I will be Head of, let alone that I was actually going to become a Lord._

Then she stopped and reread a section, 'that I had a betrothed for ONE of the Families', what was this? Feeling the strength in her legs start to leave her she sat down hard on the fold out bed she had used last night.

If Potter was the Lord of more than one family that would mean more than one wife. It was too much. She always had to put up with knowing that other girls liked him, gossiped about him and wanted to date him. Now though, now she was going to have to share him with someone else. How was that fair, what had she done in a past life for this to be her punishment?

She knew it was childish, but all she had wanted first year was for Potter to even try to talk to her, her not her sister who was so much pretty and more popular than she was, but no he was too busy with Granger to even say a word to her. She would sit next to him in some of their shared classes just hoping he would at least say hi even if he didn't want to acknowledge the contract, but nothing for two whole years. It was one of the major reason she knew he had known about the contract, it was the only reason he would completely ignore her existence. It was not fair; she was as pretty as her sister they were identical even if people only said anything to Pavarti about looks, she was smart third in their year and second in Ravenclaw, she was friendly not amazingly social but nice, why did he not want her around.

Going back to the letter she fought back the tears even if she knew it was going to be a losing battle.

 _I have no idea what I want to get out of this marriage. I have never really thought about getting married before I found out about our betrothal just recently from my account manager. I would however like to start on the same page. I now know that you have known about this contract for a while but I have not._

 _I guess last time I just asked you to give me information about yourself without saying anything about myself. So I guess I can start this between us._

 _I grew up not knowing anything about the magical world, or anything about my parents. I have enjoyed learning at Hogwarts and everything that goes along with it. I enjoy Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark arts the most for classes. I also enjoy flying, though Quidditch is enjoyable I like the flying more than the game itself. I play because I know that it would have made my father proud of me._

 _More pressingly I would like to know more about you. It does not matter if either of us want to get married as we will be married, and I would like to make an effort so at least we can eventually be friends._

 _Your Betrothed,_

 _Harry Potter_

She threw the letter at Daphne as she felt the tears prick at her eyes.

How could he do this? How was he allowed to make such a rational argument for getting along? She was the one stuck being his wife, she was going to be the one that had to stand by him when he was with some other woman. How was it fair that she just ignore all of that and do what he says? Her parents might be fine with that idea, but she was not her mother, she was smart _and_ independant. She hated him. She hated this contract. She hated that he was right.

Looking over through her teary eyes at Daphne who had just gasped, she realized that she had just told the person that might be able to help her.

HPatEA

Sirius kept running, and running as he made his way through the highland moors of Scotland. He knew what he had to do. He was going to kill Peter, then everything would be ok again. They would let him take care of Harry, James and Lily would be avenged, he could forget… Everything would be ok again.

"Keep telling yourself that mutt, you never know what might happen if you believe something hard enough. I mean that is how you got laid the first time right?" A deep voice snarked.

Turning frantically to see who was there and capable of reading his mind as a dog, he stumbled and fell as he tried to get away from what he saw. There before him was James and Lily looking exactly the same as when he had last saw them completely stiff at Godrics Hollow. All completely the same except their eyes, then their eyes had been dull then, now they were filled with a fury that made him whine.

"Turn into something that can at least attempt to communicate like a civilized being or at least as civilized as you ever got." Lily ordered sharply.

Quick as a flash he was human kneeling before the specters of his past, "I did it, I'm out. I'll save him, keep him safe. After Peter is dead everything will be ok I promise."

Lily angry look changed to smiling sadly at him but James still looked mad, cutting him off, "You're doing it again mutt. Putting vengeance before your Godson. You took the oath, you have to protect him and you have done a shitty job of it so far. I'm starting to wish we choose Remus, he always was much more responsible then you could ever be."

Those words utter by his best friend cut him to the quick, he didn't even know what to do or say after them. Lily however chided her husband, "James you know that won't work. Sirius can't just take Harry somewhere else, they would kill him without asking questions if he did manage to succeed in kidnapping Harry. No the best thing he could do is tell the Aurors. They would help, it's their job. Their has to be a few like Alice and Frank or even Amelia that would help him."

"No Lily they would just take him away unless he has proof. Yes he saw Peter in the picture, but the Ministry would never look into that even if Remus backed him up. So that would only leave the option of catching-"

Sirius finally spoke cutting off James, "Killing. Killing not catching."

James sighed, "See what I mean. He won't listen to reason about that. No he needs to get away from everything and work things out, Harry needs to be safe as well. Simple solution is kidnap Harry and disappear to the Black Family property in the New World. No one has been there in decades, and even fewer know it exists to begin with."

"But what about the family? We never knew the Weasley's themselves really but wasn't Fabian and Gideon's sister married to a Weasley? They can't be bad people so they need to be warned as well, and Aurors are the only way for everyone to be safe." Lily insisted.

Sirius got everyone looking at him by loudly insisting, "But if I get him he wouldn't be a danger and Harry would be safe… Right?"

Still with that sad smile Lily gently said, "Sirius hun, he got the drop on you once what is to say that it would not happen again? You failed so many last time, can you really risk that again?"

"Sorry mutt have to go with the wife here. You fucked up royally last time, I would rather not risk that again."

Sirius could only stare, trying to blink away what he saw. Then he felt it a distant chill seeping into his bones. He had escaped them he couldn't go back, he had to get the rat even if James and Lily could never forgive him.

Turning into a dog he started to run again, as far as he could from that distant chill. On the wind he heard his best friend's parting words again and again as he ran, "Just another life on your hands then isn't it mutt?"

He howled at the moon in despair as he ran, maybe if he went farther south of Hogwarts for now there would be less of those freezing demons. He could wait out for Peter at the Wealsey house, as it had been mentioned in the article about them.

'Devon England, Peter I'm coming for you' was his chant to keep the cold from his bones.

HPatEA

Faltimur looked over at Geoffre writing away at his desk. Today not terribly unexpected on this kind of job something unplanned had happened, and to be honest they had been lucky with how things had gone.

When he and Geoffre had seen the sparks they had instantly prepared for the worst with who exactly was in that group, as they rushed to the scene, so when they arrived there and everyone was alive, mostly intact, and the situation was dealt with they had been quite pleased.

It had only been after, when they got the bandaged Bill to the Infirmary and Idra's not so gentle care and got the reports from all three of them that they realized what exactly had gone wrong.

The fact that their naturalist could not figure out that a huge magic omnivore lived by that pool was dangerous, and put into question his usefulness on the rest of the mission. Brandt had a lot of questions directed at him about missing the signs that he should have notice, the German had pushed it off saying that the place was an excellent place to look for plants which were his specialty, and that he had called out a warning when he noticed however it had been too late.

That lead to Bill's mistake, which was inexperience. Something that they knew going into this, and they hoped this incident would work to make him more alert in the future. The young man had lead a few excavations in Egypt within the crypts, and while that was dangerous, looking for ruins was far more so as people were not looking at everything like it was there to kill you. That lack of worry and caution was a great problem with getting jobs done, as they saw today. Bill had relaxed and not properly inspected the site.

Harry however had done rather well and he only really made one 'mistake' if you want to call it that, he knew no really effective offensive spells. His cutting spell had been completely repealed by the Yurian's shell, and not knowing any other truly offensive spells except jinxes and such he had just aimed at a different target. While looking back hacking off the creature's eye may not have been the best idea, the kids reflexes and sight were excellent. Geoffre would not had been able to make a shot like that in all the year Faltimur had known the man. The kid showed a fair amount of common sense and great combat instincts as well, no idea what to actually do but he had the instincts needed to learn.

Bill had been helped into the infirmary within the main tent and Idra had gone straight to work. With three cracked and one broken rib, Bill would be laid up till tomorrow morning at the earliest letting the Skelegrow do it's work, and would probably be relaxing all of tomorrow as well.

Harry had been rather worried about the older boy, and as such they had left him with Brandt to harvest the Yurian. Geoffre assumed that the work would take his mind off things, though he felt that it would be rather disgusting to a human child. He had been rather surprised when they had returned and the boy seemed quite interested in learning more about what they had done.

When Brandt had brought everything they had harvested back to add to their growing stockpile of acquired goods Geoffre was almost willing to say they broke even with the encounter. The parts from the Yurian while rare were not that valuable besides they had only managed to collect it's eyes (potion ingredient), it's shell, and some of it's flesh that had been put in the chillbox (A delicacy in some countries). The real prize had been found in the pool it lived in. It had contained a bountiful harvest of almost two dozen Silver Moon Lilies. While an exceptionally expensive potion ingredient themselves, Brandt had managed to harvest five of them without disturbing the root system, keeping them alive and transportable, and they would be able to be brought back to England alive making them even more valuable.

Now however Geoffre was filling out the incident report that would be instantly transported to Gringotts and he could only hope for both his and Geoffre's sake that the people in charge agreed that this incident worked out in their favor. The idea that Harry Potter might get hurt on this expedition was something he was sure all of the higher ups at Gringotts were losing sleep over.

HPatEA

Mr. Patil looked back at his desk, he had been spending all day going over his current finances as was what he did at the beginning of every month, and it was only now that he had just remembered getting a delivery earlier today. One of the elves had popped in and dropped off a letter, he had been too focused at the time to read it and now it was a little after dinner.

Nevertheless he was now searching through the piles of papers and folders on his desk for the errant letter. He had passed it off as unimportant earlier as it had no seal and was informally addressed, but when he had started packing everything away he had found Mr. Potter's first letter to Padma and he realized who the new letter was from as they were in the same envelope with the same handwriting.

The fact that Mr. Potter had sent him a letter was rather disconcerting and he kicked himself for not looking into what his daughter had written her betrothed more. He had just been so happy that his daughter was trying, or so he had thought, that he had not questioned it. He had sent word to his wife that she was needed up in his office, via the elves. Now he just needed to find that letter.

Lifting up the ledger on the dock stays and cargo haul of The Duskrunner, one of the ships of in his import business, he found the letter just as it was this morning. The envelope was just as crisp and while the writing was not immaculate it was decently written. The only problem with the letter was that it was addressed to Mr. Patil, and that was all.

Using the edge of his nail to open the envelope he grabbed the piece of normal school parchment that fell out. He couldn't help but feel a little offended by the gesture, and lack of courtesy the boy was showing but that was not his most pressing concern right now. Opening the letter he started to read.

 _Dear Sir,_

He goggled at the address, wondering what the boy was thinking. Did this boy really find his daughter so offensive that he was now addressing them like they did not even deserve to be named?

 _I'm sorry if I addressed you incorrectly. I have only learned that I was going to be Lord the day before I sent my first letter to your daughter. Since then I have been trying to learn everything I need to know but I admit my lack of knowledge about you or your family Mr. Patil left me even more so without an idea about how to address you._

He breathed a sigh of relief that the boy's slight had been from ignorance not his daughter or her actions. The boy's ignorance however was troubling. It did however explain the desire to not become Lord Potter right away, not knowing who the girl he would have to marry within a year was would send any boy running. It was only compounded by the fact that he clearly knew none of the things that would be expected of him when he was a British Lord.

He looked up as his wife of nineteen years entered, "Paranjay, you wished to see me?"

"Yes. I felt you should read this as well as me."

She looked at him curiously as he continued, "Mr. Potter has sent a letter." Ignoring her gasp he continued, "While I have not gotten very far what I have read so far has been very enlightening as to the problems that have come up since his arrival at Hogwarts."

Waving her around to read over his shoulder he went back to the letter.

 _So again I apologize if I have offended you. I will admit that brings us to the big problem. While I can learn over time what it takes to be a Lord we have a more pressing problem. I am a thirteen year old boy and while I will admit I have probably given more thought to marriage then most boys my age, the few married couples I know are far from ideal marriages. As I found out I was to marry your daughter I panicked because I was not able to find out who it was till I became Lord Potter and then I would have to marry her within a year._

 _I did not mean not taking up my lordship as a snub at your daughter, and regret that it was seen as such. I just wished to first find out who your daughter was, and maybe get to know her before making our impending marriage permanent._

Yes there it was. Cleverly disguised but it was there. His daughter had not been pleasant in her letter he could tell. The fact that she saw his actions as a snub was a clear indicator of how the letter she sent had been written.

However, what spoke even more to him was the way the letter was written. No thirteen year old wrote this, but whoever helped had no political knowledge either. So Harry had sought help from someone he could trust and got them to help him, that the boy could not find anyone with political experience told him how out of his league the boy was, and how much he had been lead to believe himself about the boy and his upbringing was incorrect.

 _I have never talked to Padma, and alas other than the fact that she is in Ravenclaw and her identical twin is in my year in Gryffindor I don't know anything about her. I have heard a few stories of her childhood from Parvati, or at least a few stories of the both of them. So I am writing this letter for three distinct reasons. First to explain that I might make mistakes, and to ask that you please not think they are insults. I am trying, but at the same time I am learning what I am supposed to be doing. Second, I wish to learn more about your daughter and feel that at the present time it might be best to approach you about what your daughter likes and how I could make her happy. Lastly, I feel you should be aware but when I learned I would eventually become Lord Potter I was informed that I would in fact be Lord of two Families. While I would like the second family to remain anonymous for now I felt that as the family of my betrothed you should be aware that to my understanding I will be forced to take a second wife._

 _Heir Apparent Potter_

Slowly he handed the paper over his shoulder to his wife knowing she was not finished yet. The fact that the boy would have a second wife was disturbing news. When he had left India with his daughters he assumed that he had left that aspect of his culture behind as the number of times this had happened in England during the last century were negligible.

He wanted to curse the boy, but even he could see the fact that the boy was almost pleading with them for help. Hearing his wife gasp loudly followed by a sob, he got up to wrap his arms around her.

He never wanted something like this for his daughter, and could think of only one possible solution. Tomorrow he would enter his vault to get the original document, maybe there would be a way out for his daughter. If not… Well they would deal with it after.

HPatEA

Ron leaned back in the chair on the deck of the little boat they were on. This place was great, and now they were going to go exploring underwater WHILE THEY COULD BREATHE!

This only would make the trip better than it had been so far. The part of the island they were staying at was exclusively magical. The beach was amazing; swimming in the water, jumping off the cliffs into the water, as well as the pretty girls this was a bloody amazing place.

His mum was not even hovering over them anymore, spending most of her time relaxing on the beach herself. This had lead to the Twins and him going off a few times and doing some things that would probably angered her. Jumping off twenty meter cliffs into the water was one such example.

Percy was his usual stick-in-the-mud self and spent most of the time traveling the island learning more about the culture. Percy had also been spending a lot of time with a few old men from Italy. Mum kept going on about how proud she was about him working to get into the Ministry, but he had no idea how that was connected like she thought. Unless he was practicing to listening to old men talk about pointless stuff, which if that was true then Binn's class was great preparation for working at the Ministry.

Ginny was spending all of her time with that older hot girl the twins kept hitting on. Why that girl was so interested in Ginny he could not begin to understand. He was however glad that Ginny was interacting with someone and smiling again. Though he didn't like how the girl flirted to almost every guy she meet, Ginny was copying her and he did not want his baby sister acting like that. So far she was way too shy to interact with any guys she didn't know but he was worried about it anyway.

This activity however the entire family was doing together. The guide said they would be eating something called Gillyweed which would allow them to breath underwater for almost two hours.

"Attention. While we are in the water stay together is that understood."

Looking at the older man that was bringing them underwater he could only nod, this man made McGonagall look sweet. Even the twins looked oddly serious when the man talked.

"This will let you breathe underwater, but also makes your hands and feet webbed for the coming hours as was already explained, there is two things I am going to be showing you. While neither is dangerous, this is not something that you can fool around doing." The old man ordered.

As everyone nodded, though Ginny looked a little afraid now, he reached behind him for a bucket, "Well then all of you line up along the edge of the boat. Peter you first, then you sir. I would like you to go in so that when your family enters the water there is someone they know and trust in the water."

Ron noted that his father's ears went a little red at that like his did when he was embarrassed. He let the Twins in front of him, with Ginny next to him, then his Mum, and Percy last. The old man went down the line handing each a fistful of green worm like things to eat. As soon as they were swallowed the person would be pushed into the water. He would have been terrified if he couldn't see his father underwater waving up at him smiling.

When it got to his turn he slowly swallowed the slimy gooey plant. He realized quickly why they were pushed in, his entire body felt like it was pulling into itself as it changed. He felt himself hitting the water his eyes shut tight. He slowly started to open his eyes as his body relaxed.

He couldn't believe it. The view was amazing, there was all kinds of plants on the bottom. There were hundreds of fish swimming around and through them all brilliant colors. Those things had nothing on the two things he focused on first.

First was a giant shipwreck, but the entire ship was made out of metal. He had heard the man talk about a ship down here made out of metal but had not believed him. Everyone knew that ships were made of wood, 'honestly' he thought 'what will those muggles think up next? A ship made of metal ha, how would it even float?'

But even more spectacular than the muggle blunder was three magnificent creatures, they looked like horses and fish fused together. Though his experiences so far with magical animals made him wary of them on instinct. He couldn't wait to tell everyone what he saw when he got back to Hogwarts. This was so cool!

HPatEA

Cho looked at the list of reading she had taken over the last two days, then back at the map. She was extremely glad that her Aunt and her were not the group that got into a fight today. The possibility of getting hurt like the eldest Weasley had was terrifying to her. This work however was confusing. She was plotting the reading that she had taken today on the same map from yesterday, but there was a problem.

They had been following the main river through the valley while the other groups had been going into the more mountainy area. Today they had switched sides of the river that they had taken readings on. Her aunt had lined it up so they were at the same place they stopped yesterday to take readings but on the opposite side of the river when they started today.

That was the problem, the river might have been fifteen meters wide at most. When she compared one of the positions from yesterday and the position from today that corresponded to that position, there was a good two hundred and fifty meters between them. That put this morning's position in the middle of the woods on her map, while she knew they were right next to the river.

She had at first thought it was a fluke and that she messed up but the next two positions were off by at least two hundred meters as well.

Not knowing what else she could do, she proceeded to pick up her things and bring everything to her Aunt maybe she could figure out the problem. If it was figured out quickly she might even get to start going over things with Harry today, the idea of creating the next most popular dating couple at Hogwarts was something that she could not stop thinking about. It however lead to an odd thought she had had earlier; did she want to be the person everyone came to for gossip by being the first one to tell everyone, or did she want to let Harry say everything, after her strict coaching, and be the one people came to for relationship advice once it was known that she had set them up?

Now she just had to figure out how to turn the oblivious boy into the dream man of that annoying Patil, and who knows maybe she could get him to get the stick out of her ass at the same time.

HPatEA

Harry stared down at Ursa Black's book in front of him in annoyance. He just wanted to finish this chapter then go to bed, but it was really complicated. It was all about land and vassals and oaths and there was so much etiquette and he he didn't even know what half these words even meant.

Finally slamming the cover shut a little more forcefully than necessary he put the book on the bedside table, hit the lights and rolled over for bed.

However as soon as the book was out of his hands and his mind was allowed to wander it went back to everything that had happened today.

While the crab was a big thing it was not the biggest to him. It was dead, and Bill would be ok. He had gotten to learn a lot from Brandt about harvesting plants and carcasses, and he wanted to ask him about what you would harvest from a basilisk but he didn't know how to bring it up. The big thing he had learned was that he needed to learn new spells. His eyes drifted over to the dresser where the books he had gotten at Grimmauld Place sat and wondered again today if he should open that book on curses, to see if he could find something that could help…

Shaking his head from the thoughts of what he might find in that book his mind drifted to his conversation with Cho earlier.

She had been helping him by telling him a bit about Padma, but he got the feeling from how she talked that she did not like Padma all that much. It was just in the way she talked about Padma. It bothered him but he really wanted to find out what Padma liked maybe that way he could reach out to her…

He had learned a lot though he did not know how he felt about some of the things he learned.

She like him was a fan of transfiguration and was enthusiastic to be in Ancient Runes as well as Arithmancy. While Padma did not like flying she was a fan or watching quidditch. That was the extent of the 'good' news.

Padma according to Cho was a rather haughty and had few friends. Of the people in her year she only really spent time with one person in Ravenclaw a girl named Lisa. Cho also explained that she had started looking after an insane first year this past year named Luna that he understood was an annoying pest to the rest of Ravenclaw. However, she also spent time with two Slytherins girls named Tracy and Daphne and he did not know what to think of that. He did not like it, and he didn't think he could trust them. Yet what could he do, he remembered what Cho had said after and that was the crux of his problem.

He might not like the idea that she spent so much time with Slytherins, but Cho said that Padma and her friends actively hated Hermione because she did better then them in the class standing. The way she said it bothered him as well though, because it seemed to him that she at least made fun of the Ravenclaws in his year because they were behind Hermione…

That was off topic though. What was he to do? He couldn't say she couldn't see them, he couldn't say he didn't like them. It had deeply bothered him that Padma didn't like Hermione, she was his closest friend even if she was a girl and he got along with Ron better, so how could he turn around and act the same way about her friends… He would have to learn more about these girls...

HPatEA

Hedwig huddled in a spacious oak tree waiting for darkness to fall, she did not want to cross the waters until darkness. She had left the home of the yellow downed little female, where the raven downed one was and gone straight south and found to tree to sleep in. The small yellow downed female had been nice, petting and giving bacon as was appropriate.

Now however she was off to see the brown downed female her partner spent time with. She was her favorite over all the others her partner spent time with. The brown downed one always scratched correctly and had many taste treats around for her.


	10. The Circus is Loose

Author running after a furry beast: Get back here I need that.

Author running the other way after beastie turns around: That's my disclaimer script and it was really good.

Author after dejectedly giving up on chasing the orange fluffball: I do not own anything within the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 9: The Circus is Loose

Daphne had been awake for a while now as she stared over at her friend sleeping in the foldout bed. Padma really was something else.

There was no way she would have been able to keep a secret like that for years. She would have broken down and started yelling at other girls years ago, probably ended up friendless too.

That aside though she found it unlikely that Potter was lying about having no clue. The boy was an idiot of course he had no idea, he was probably the only person of wizarding parents that new less about their world then most muggleborns and he didn't care to change that. Besides if the boy did know he would have said something by now with all that stupid one upping that him and that ass Malfoy do all the time.

Not that Potter was innocent in of this. His letters might come across as wanting to know about Padma, but they were so condescending it infuriated her. Padma already had family that looked down on her for wanting to be more than a stay at home wife, she didn't need a husband that expected her to be beneath him.

HPatEA

Bill suppressed the groan that threatened to escape him as he walked out of the main tent for the group meeting this morning. They were not meeting in the main tent as from what he could understand Geoffre wanted to start early so they could spend as much time going over what they found later as possible. While his ribs had spent all of last night regrowing they still hurt like… Well like that crab thing was still squeezing him.

Idra had been adamant this morning that he would not be able to go anywhere today, while his bones had 'healed', they were still fragile. As they were his ribs no one would want him to risk breaking them again, they were lucky the first time that his organs were not punctured by the sharp ends of the broken bones. So instead of going out to map the 'wards' they believed they found he got to sit here and try to arithmetically work something out from data that detected… well nothing.

"Bill! Are you suppose to be up? Mr Geoffre said that you would be staying here today."

Bill looked down at the boy next to him, Harry had done really well yesterday. However the boy was starting to get as bad as mum, hovering to make sure everything was ok, fretting over him to the point the kid was driving him sparse. He knew the boy meant well but that really did not make much of a difference to him at this point.

He grunted, "I'm fine. I wish that Geoffre would leave it alone. I can do fieldwork today just as well as yesterday."

Harry gave him a worried look, but seemed to accept what he said at face value. As Harry started walking with him, the boy asked, "What will we even be doing today?"

He spun around when the answer came from the side of him, clutching his side as he felt his 'fixed' ribs grind together. "That is a rather tricky question to answer Harry."

Glowering because of the looks of concern he was getting from Harry, he pulled his hand away from his chest. Hating when he noticed Geoffre's look as the older man nodded his head in confirmation, he was now defiantly on bed rest today.

"Young Miss Chang found an anomaly yesterday. There is a river that looks, both on our maps and in person, maybe ten meters wide at most. However our positions while near each bank place us over two hundred meters apart. Magically we can detect nothing that would explain this, so we will be doing extensive readings near that river to figure out what we are up against."

Geoffre seemed to measure everyone present with a glance his gaze resting on Harry and Axebreaker a second longer than the rest, something that despite his present annoyance at the boy gave him an uneasy feeling.

"No one, and I repeat no one is to attempt to enter the river or use any magic to attempt to cross it at any point in this investigation until we figure out what exactly is causing the problem. The ward scheme will be hidden within the wards so the option to destroy the ward scheme is impossible at the moment, and thus we will have to create a way to bypass it. While this is the norm for those of us in our profession, this time we have nothing here to work with. No past knowledge of similar ward schemes, or texts to look up what might have been used. The work will be tedious the next few days but the reward will be worth it once we get those wards down."

Bill had to suppress a snort, working out a way to bypass wards was hard, but wards that they could not even detect in a scan, this could take days to even prove there was any wards let alone how to get by them.

"This task however is very important and at points some of us will be too wrapped up in spells to pay attention to what's going on. As such we will have both me and Miss Chang working on testing the wards, with Idra and Miss Chang working as our assistants. Faltimur, Brandt, Axebreaker and Harry you four will be working on keeping anything from interrupting us. We don't want something like yesterday to happen again."

He wanted to protest that assignment instantly, it did not even matter if he was not going, there was no reason to put Harry on protection detail. Harry might have handled himself well yesterday, but the kid still had not managed to actually accomplish anything though he acted properly. He should be the assistant and Idra should be protecting everyone.

Geoffre continued before any protest could be voiced, "Faltimur will be taking security measures on the side of the river with Brandt, Idra and myself. While Axebreaker and Harry will be assisting our ladies."

Still upset that Harry might get into another fight he could at least understand why it was this way. Faltimur and Axebreaker would be doing all the actual security work were in reality Brandt and Harry were just an extra set of eyes to watch for potential dangers, it seems that yesterday's accident had heightened more than just his own wariness.

Geoffre again seemed to survey everyone present, with a pleased smile he instructed, "Well then go get any supplies you need, we leave in twenty."

As everyone hustled off Geoffre turned to him, "Bill don't take this as a punishment. You did well yesterday, you could have done better but that comes with experience. Now however we need you to get back one hundred percent, I won't send you out any less than that and I need you better for when we get inside those wards."

Geoffre looked around for a moment before continuing in a voice like he was sharing a dark secret, "One of the reasons we picked you was your experience in Egypt. The Egyptians were crafty buggers when trapping tombs, but they have nothing on what the Chinese are said to have done to protect their ancestors. I'll need you more in the temple then finding it, no telling what messed up things they set up down there."

It was a bitter pill to swallow but he nodded, "I'll go over everything we have and see if I can find anything we missed then."

Geoffre smiled at him, and he tried not to wince as the older man clapped him on the shoulder.

HPatEA

Hermione could only gaze in wonder at the school she was walking through. Beauxbaton was beautiful, so much more so than Hogwarts ever was, and people kept apologizing for how 'malpropre' *messy* everything was as if it didn't all look amazing.

Her parents and her could only get here by portkey so that they would not know the exact location, but here she was learning about a magical school other than Hogwarts. Her parents were having a meeting with the Headmistress of the school up in her office and she had been told she could see them after her tour, and they would have some free time where she could show them some magic before they went back to the hotel they were staying in.

She had been fascinated that there was nothing like the house system in Hogwarts here, and students common rooms were by year only. The fact that French was the language of the school, not mattering if the students were French or not had made her wonder how that could work. She had been disappointed that there was no magic solution for the challenge of learning languages only that children in the surrounding countries were either taught French young or home schooled instead of attending Beauxbaton.

"Cette jeune femme est la bibliothèque." (This young lady is the Library)

Those were the words Hermione had been waiting for all tour. Rushing forward toward the door that her tour guide, the charms teacher Missus Kinne, was holding open she missed the look of shock on the woman's face. She took two steps in and stopped. She could see the entire Library from the entranceway in which she stood, and you could easily fit ten or so of them into the Hogwarts Library without touching Hogwarts Restricted Section or the second floor.

She couldn't help the frown that crossed her face, even if she did not want to come here everything had been amazing and beautiful. This however would never do, there was so much to learn how could they have so little literature for the students?

"Est-ce bien cela?" (Is this it?)

Missus Kinne looked at her with confusion, "Bien sûr! Les enseignants ont leurs propres livres aussi. Cependant, nous ne conservons que les livres les élèves auront besoin chaque année."

(Of Course! The Teachers have their own books as well. We however,only keep the books that students will need each year.)

She couldn't help but blink, that was what... maybe fifteen books per subject per year at most, Hogwarts had hundreds of books for each subject and even more on subjects not even taught while in school.

She tried to stop gaping at the woman that was showing her around but she really couldn't help it, what kind of school only taught student 'what they need to know that year'.

HPatEA

*BANG*

As the third and final cannon blast left his wand Dumbledore noted that the chamber had finally fallen into silence. Most of the people present in the chamber still had their wands out though there was thankfully only a handful that had them aimed at the figure by the door, some of the members were even still in the process of making their way to their seats when everything had happened.

"What may I ask are you doing in the chamber of this esteemed body good sir."

Hoping that the jovial tone he used would ease the people in the room, he was not surprised disappointed but not surprised when it did not work. This Wizengamot meeting had two things on the docket that had to do with Gringotts and their policies, and a goblin walked into the chamber in full battle armor armed with a shield and vicious looking axe did not bode well. He however had noticed something far more disconcerting than just the armor and weapon. He could remember more than one goblin rebellion during his time, and where the goblin's clan's symbol should be represented, was a perfect imprint of the Black Family Crest.

He could feel his stomach falling away before the Goblin answered in a gravelly voice, "I am Ognak Account Manager for the Black Family. As appointed by the present Heir Black I am to take over as his representative to this body as he find the current occupant an odious incompetent that should not have power over a house elf let alone a position of governmental power."

"You think we will let some miserable little creature, replace the appointee of the late Lord Black?!" Lucius snarled.

Dumbledore watched as the Goblin didn't even acknowledge the man, walking with a poise and confidence he usually only saw in the most experienced Aurors that had survived war, coming to a stop just below his podium the Goblin started speaking again, "I believe it is your practice to bring any information-"

Dumbledore's attention was dragged over to the side as the appointee for the Minister's seat interrupted, "Hem-Hem. Excuse me goblin, but I think I misunderstood you. As I'm sitting in for the minister I feel I must point out for all of our benefits that a seat in the Wizengamot can not be held by a creature of near Human intelligence."

Dumbledore watched the Goblin seem to think for a moment before holding out papers towards him with a distasteful look on his face, "I shall have to appease your legal sense madam. Heir Black is merely doing what the Minister is doing. While a being of near human intelligence as you call me can not hold a seat, there is no law against being appointed as a proxy for a seat."

Deciding that this could get out of hand quickly Dumbledore interrupted before their could be anymore talking, "That will be enough." Looking down at the papers in his hand he addressed the Goblin, "Ognak. You say these are from the current Heir Black?"

The goblin nodded at him proceeding to speak only to be interrupted by Lucius Malfoy again, "There is no current Heir Black. The next in the line of succession in my son. Unless…" A shiver of worry passed along his spine as Lucius Malfoy's anger slipped away into a superior smirk, "Unless the Goblins are receiving this position in return for aiding the criminal Sirius Black."

Dumbledore was only slightly less surprised by that statement then he retrospectively thought he would be, the entire room was silent like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Quickly trying to stop the riot that would be sure to follow a statement like that he inquired, "Surely that's a very severe and damaging accusation Mr. Malfoy, do you have any proof of that theory?"

"Why do you ask for proof Chief Warlock it makes sense everything fits." Yelled out Lord Nott.

The goblin interrupted addressing Mr Malfoy for the first time, "I find your accusation rude and irrelevant Mr Malfoy. You should know that Mr Black is no longer able to take up his Lordship. As stated in the Black Family charter no one that has been formally convicted before the Wizengamot may become Lord of House Black, it is why you pushed for his conviction I am sure. I'm also sure you are aware as you have clearly read the charter and thus know you have already removed you and yours from legally taking the Black Family Seat, as you had to abstain from the vote on Mr. Black or be removed."

Dumbledore watched the goblin turn back to him without pausing, "I'm sure Chief Warlock that you can verify that those papers were signed and stamped before your criminal managed to escape both your prison and your attempts to find him."

He could feel his eyebrow inching up his face at the digs at Mister Malfoy, their prison system, and their police force as he looked at the papers he had been handed. As he did he noted that the goblin moved his shield diagonally in front of him while flicking his hand outwards as he did so.

He could remember the many times he had seen that gesture, it was commonplace in the negotiations in the last goblin rebellion, it was a sign among the goblins that they would not kill anyone unless they were attacked. Well it actually was more along the lines of a prayer for patience in the face of idiocy but that was how it had been seen during the negotiations. Taking a long look at the goblin before him he noted that the goblin looked old, but no where near old enough to have been involved in the last goblin rebellion at least not as a soldier.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore that you are actually considering allowing this creature to take the seat of an Ancient and Noble House? It would be an outrage." Madam Umbridge barked out.

Dumbledore had to agree that having the goblin in the chamber would be a horrible thing, while he did not agree with many things on the docket today, a goblin might take it as enough of a breach in the treaty that they declare war and… His brain stopped, the goblins have Harry on an expedition. If this did not go well…

"Personal opinions aside there is no legal reason for Ognak the goblin to not take the Seat of the Black Family as an appointee."

Trying to ignore the protest that sprang up at his declaration. He realized that this was one of those moments where he had to do something unpopular and against his better judgment for the Greater Good of the wizarding world. A Goblin rebellion was one thing but a rebellion that could kill the only person that could defeat Voldemort once and for all, that had to be avoided at all cost.

"Silence! It will not be difficult to test if this paper and stamp is authentic as well as the date upon the papers. If so Mr Malfoy you will adjourn from the meeting and we will commence. Madam Bones as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I believe it would fall to you to authenticate any documentation as needed, so if you would please."

He could only hope that this would keep Harry safe. As for the goblin, well Lucius had a target in his sights now. It might work out for everyone's benefit if Lucius really did do something foolish, then they could actually put the vile man behind bars. Then maybe without his apparent first choice Harry might be persuaded to pick someone that could actually be trusted to vote in the Wizengamot.

HPatEA

Cho looked back up after she watched the latest number sequence her Aunt yelled out appeared on her page. This was exactly as boring as the last two days, the only good thing was that at least they were not hiking all over the place.

When she had figured out that there was something they were missing at the river, she had hoped that everything was over . If they found the temple she knew that everything would be done, for her at least. She knew the stories, and there was no way she was going to go looking through any tomb.

She however could not be so lucky, she was stuck out here again in the middle of nowhere doing exactly what her Aunt told her to do. Even Harry didn't have to do this, though she did not want to have to fight a giant crab thing to be allowed to skive off of it either.

She had only got to talk to him late last night when everyone else was looking over what she discovered. He had been so distracted wondering if the Weasley would be ok, that she had barely been able to go over anything with him. She had covered what she knew about Padma and what he should do in Hogsmeade this year when he invites Padma for their first date, but he didn't pay much attention so she would most likely have to go over it again. Though she had to admit she was spending her time explaining how it would feel like when Cedric brought her to all the same places she was describing.

"Position. 46 87. 128 17. I can't tell what but there is something solid in front of me above the water. Mark it on the map."

Sighing as she carried this order which made no more sense then the last half a dozen, as there was absolutely nothing to be seen, she obediently marked it on the map anyway.

At a snicker from behind her she whirled around to see Potter chuckling at her as he looked out into the woods. Determined to use what little time she had before her Aunt yelled out something else for her to mark by hitting this annoying boy on the back of the head with her notebook she strode towards him while his back was turned towards to her.

Not even two steps forwards she felt it. It was like she had brushed up against a very thick tasseled end of a tapestry. She screamed as she scampered backwards as fast as she could.

Harry whirled around and she could just make out his eyes darting about as her Aunt and the goblin both started running towards her, only the Goblin seemed to run into something solid about halfway to her. However, the invisible object barely staggered the short creature and it's hammer flashed in the midday sun before embedding into something deep enough to result in blood spurting everywhere.

Everyone just seemed to stare as what looked like the air was bleeding, then a huge three meter tall silver haired monster faded into view. With one swing he knocked the goblin back, before dropping onto all fours and running uphill into the woods.

"Boy you're with me. I'm getting my hammer back." The goblin yelled while grabbing his extra axe off his belt, as it stumbled into the forest after the beast.

Her Aunt was standing over her protectively as Potter ran after that insane goblin. Extremely confused as to what had just transpired in only second she demanded, "What the Hell was that?"

He Aunt never looking away from the forest cast a spell where a silver wisp shot out of her wand she turned nodding and replying, "That was a Demiguise, they are quite peaceful creatures. The Goblin should not have attacked it, it meant no one here any harm."

She could only google at her Aunt, that huge hairy thing was peaceful? It had arms bigger than her waist and looked like it could use those arms to rip someone in two without any problem. That was ignoring the fangs and claws that it could tear any sane person apart.

She let lose another shriek when a silvery boar ran right at her stopping just short as it came to a rest at her Aunt's feet and speaking in Geoffre's voice, "Thank you for the warning. Brandt will start making his way around to you, we will follow the others. Stay in your present location."

She vaguely heard her Aunt say something over her own scream as everything went black.

HPatEA

Harry pumped his legs as fast as he could to try and keep up with the enraged goblin charging up the mountain in front of him. Axebreaker had taken off after the thing yelling for him to help and he had followed without any real conscious thought. Now however, he could tell that they would clearly be lost at the end of this, with only the trail of blood the creature left behind to guide them back to where they were originally.

He was just glad that the blood was clearly red not silver. When he saw the creature he originally thought it was some kind of Chinese unicorn he had never heard of with it's silvery pelt.

Now however he had trusted those fears about the creature's origins aside for the moment as he was having trouble just keeping sight of Axebreaker in these woods. To top it all off the woods were clearly getting thicker the farther up this mountain they ran.

Then he heard Axebreaker roar from up ahead, "I finally found you, you filthy mutt."

Putting on a last burst of speed he ran forward coming out into a small clearing around a cave in the cliffside flanked by two lone trees.

Axebreaker had his axe out running into the cave, when Harry saw it. Something seemed to be coming out of the tree to the right of the cave entrance. It looked like a wolf, except it looked to be at least two meters tall and was jumping at Axebreaker's back.

"Duck!" was all he could think to yell. His wand out, but was too afraid he would hit Axebreaker at the moment if he cast anything, his breath was too ragged from the running to keep his hand steady.

That however seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the wolf like thing turned towards him instead as Axebreaker barreled on into the cave.

Aiming at the wolf he tried the spell Bill taught him, "Mielikki".

He could feel the magic course through him as the spell connected with the wolf. Only the wolf started stalking towards him and let out a very human like laugh as it did so. As the evil sounding laugh ended he could feel the connection from the spell shatter with enough force to cause him to stumble backwards.

Steadying himself, he cried out, "Praetrunco" and watched the wedge like spell carve out a chunk of the things left flank. A yellowing liquid oozed from the wolf's wound, and Harry could only watch in terror as the large injury healed all by itself while the wolf chuckled as if it was human.

"Incendio. Praetrunco. Diffindo." Rattling off a chain of spells as they came to mind he watched all of them connect with the closing animal. They did nothing; the fire washed over it, the cutting spells left wounds increasingly smaller then the last.

He felt so tired after that run he figured his best shot was to get to Axebreaker even if it meant going passed this thing, putting as much effort as he could into moving his legs he ran right passed the beast towards the cave. He could see Axebreaker running towards him from just inside the entrance as well, axe in one hand hammer in the other, both dripping blood.

Hope flooded him, Axebreaker could save him, the goblin had told him before that he like to kill beasts and while he might not like that normally, he was rather ok with it in this instance at least.

That hope was short lived however as he saw Axebreaker flinch as he ran forward. At first he thought that the goblin was wounded, but couldn't see anything wrong with his armor. That's when he remembered painfully what he had first seen the wolf doing… making to pounce on Axebreaker from behind.

As the creature hit him, he felt its claws cut into his back as he hit the ground hard, his hands outstretched in front of him still clutching his wand. His head weaved in and out of focus as he tried to roll over, he felt like his eyes were crossed as the pain flared in his back.

Then the weight was gone as fast as it had appeared. The wolf was in front of him facing Axebreaker. Rolling over to get away he saw Axebreaker charging the beast.

He missed what happened next as his head swam in pain from going up to a knee. Axebreaker was backing away as the wolf clamped onto his armored arm. Then Axebreaker had hacked off one of the beast's legs. Then the Goblin's axe was deeply embedded in it's neck and his hammer raining down on it's skull. More of that yellowy liquid was pooling around its head, but it did not seem to be capable of healing the damage faster than Axebreaker could inflict it.

Reaching around to his back he could feel the lines where the things claws had cut through his shirt and skin as it slammed him to the ground. It hurt, and was bleeding pretty bad, but by his figuring he had had much worse before. The cuts would heal but he clearly had hit his head to hard. Standing up rather shakily he started making his way over towards Axebreaker.

The goblin's head swung around as he got near before splitting into a sickening bloody smirk, "Well wizard don't just stand around all day, start burning it. That's the only way to keep a Penghou down."

Harry really didn't know how much help he could do with that as his last fire spell didn't seem to have done much, not even managing to burn its fur. Still he lined up his wand as best he could with his hands shaking and cast, "Incendio."

There was a sense of proud satisfaction as this time the creature's body slowly started to burn, it's yellow ooze igniting right beneath the goblin.

The corpse was only half gone when he staggered backwards, his wand almost falling from his hands as he collapsed to his knees.

Axebreaker looked him in the eyes before scowling, "You stupid wizards always thinking you're tougher then you are. Go lay down along the cliffside till Geoffre gets here. I'm carrying my trophies back to camp not your exhausted body boy."

HPatEA

Ognak smirked to himself, it was coming close to the time he had come here to act. He had not done much so far, just sit in his seat along with the other sixty or so individuals that were actually here representing the Wizengamot.

That fact alone gave credence to one of the arguments he was sadly here to oppose, that there was almost thirty seats missing individuals, no appointee or Lord to take them up at all showed how much this organization had fallen. It truly was a shame for wizards to have spent so much time killing so many of themselves off he thought sarcastically.

They had already almost unanimously voted for Mr Black to be kissed on sight, those few that opposed had wished for him to be returned to Azkaban. The lack of logic in that suggestion was staggering to him, and set the tone for what he knew he would face later, Black had already managed to escape from there once, so it clearly would not hold him a second time either.

He did however figure that voting for the extermination of the man that lead to the death of his parents would be how the boy would vote. Plus with the man already convicted he was free game, as the charter only protected the Heir and Lord from votes, not members.

The vote to increase the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's budget had been a joke, something clearly put there to make it look like something was being done. He had not even voted, easily seeing the way it was going. There might have been twelve people that voted to increase the budget if that and all of them had ties to the department in some way shape or form.

Now however was the special part of the meeting that Mr. Malfoy was behind. Thoughts of the man's pathetic threats as he left made him chuckle to himself.

*Flashback*

"Mr Malfoy as has been proven those documents are authentic, and as it is The Heir Black's right not to present himself, as well as to replace the last Lord's appointee you will have to leave."

Lucius snarled as he stood up, "This body will not stand for this affront." Turning to address everyone he demanded, "Will you allow some coward too afraid to show himself, put a creature such as this in our midst?"

There was a large amount of agreement with those words till Madam Longbottom spoke up out of turn, "It is an unfortunate thing that by our own laws made in past ages we are only able to vote on laws in the session they are presented if we have declared a state of war Mr Malfoy. As such, unless this body both wishes to declare war, and restrict the right of a Lord to name their _own_ appointee in the same meeting, you unfortunately will have to leave."

Her tone conveyed that she thought his problem was quite funny. Deciding that as most of these wizards had backed down do to well being useless he mounted the stairs aiming for the Black Family Seat.

"You will regret this goblin." snarled Malfoy as he neared the seat.

With just the quirk of an eyebrow he rejoined, "I doubt that Mr. Malfoy. The present Heir Black respects my assistance and advice. As such a threat from you might have me whispering to him that removing you was not enough and your branch of the family should be removed from the family tree like your sister in laws was."

Malfoy froze as his face took on a rather pinkish hue, "You would lump my family with those mudbloods?!"

Small gasps echoed in parts of the chamber at the man's language, "Nothing of the sorts Mr Malfoy. I'm merely saying that the new Heir Black wishes to make something grand of his House and maybe it would be better without you and yours tainting the new legacy he wishes to build for it."

He stared intently at Malfoy and gripped his axe tightly, as he raised his shield a little. Malfoy seemed to realize that this was not the place or circumstance he would want this fight to be in, standing less than three feet from a goblin was never a smart place for a wizard to attack an armed goblin. The man merely glared at him as he made his way out of the chamber sneering as he left, "I assume after next meeting this chamber will need a fumigation, before civilized persons can return."

*End Flashback*

The man had money but that was all the man had and if that vile wizard lay even a finger on him, the man's accounts would be closed and seized before war had even been declared.

His attention was brought back as Dumbledore called out, "Now the Minister's Seat will propose a way that will bring back the youth of our society into the place they will someday inhabit."

Madam Umbridge stood, "Hem-hem. It is the minister's belief that our society is not properly raising its newest members in such a way that will help them succeed in taking up their future positions. As such we have a two part plan to bring our society back to the pinnacle that it was before war ravaged our country. Look around you, how many seats lay dormant, when there are proper witches and wizards that can claim them."

He could only think that the minister thought this was going to get so much backlash that he sent this woman to broach the topic in case things went bad. Why he chose her though eluded him, the woman had only said maybe four sentences the entire meeting not including what she said about him at the beginning, and they had all been nothing but condescending to the entire chamber. Her lack of people skills made him wonder what exactly she was doing in politics to begin with.

"We believe that the best plan would be as follows, starting this year we will reenact the heir test at Hogwarts at the appropriate age-"

The entire chamber started talking at one, Ognak managed to catch a few things thrown out there louder than the rest.

"What is that woman thinking? There would be war within that school in days."

"Do they plan to reopen the Lord's wing?"

"What will they do for the heirs of families that 'died' off, they won't know what they are doing?"

That last one was the most important in his opinion, knowing that the minister probably wanted to get those votes under his own control. As any simpleton could tell you, the more you had of something the more you could sell.

"HEM-HEM." As the room quieted she continued, "Thank you. Now as we are all concerned about how these children that will be taking up empty seats, we have a plan in place. The week following the heirs test, ministry approved personnel will be going out to test the children as they take up their Lordships, those that will someday be taking a seat only, on their understanding of the Wizengamot and the workings of our society. Based on that test we will have representatives from this very body going to teach those children what they will need to know in the future."

Ognak took one look around the chamber and noted that everyone seemed to be muttering to their neighbor, but no one made a move to speak. Frustrated, that no one else was willing to say anything about the law at all he stood to be recognized.

As most of the chamber turned to look at him he was acknowledged mostly reluctantly by The Chief Warlock, "The Black Seat has something to share."

Turning to address his target, "I have two things Supreme Mugwump. Madam Umbridge, as allotted in the treaty of 1793 only certified representatives from Gringotts may perform an heirs test, while at that time Wizards and Goblins both worked together in every division of Gringotts that is not so now. So I am to assume the Ministry will be contacting our representative in the inheritance office soon?"

The woman looked like she was sucking on a lemon but she curtly jibbed, "I'm sure the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures will contact them soon."

His grip on his axe tightened at the bard but he ignored it as he continued, "Then I have one more thing to bring up. You wish to refill the empty chairs I see around us by reenacting the Heirs test, a noble goal indeed. However you specify that they would then take up their Lordship soon after, and I fail to see the point."

She interrupted, "That is not my fault if you can not understand something so simple, things like this is why _human_ are the one that should be on the Wizengamot."

Deciding to continue as if she had not spoken, "The children would only need to take their position as Heir formally to appoint someone to take their seats. There is no reason for them to go all the way to taking up their Lordships unless you intend for thirteen year old to sit in this chamber. Not to mention the things like Marriage contracts, oaths and other legal matters that would come up only if these children that might not understand what is going on have to make the jump straight to their Lordship. In short I would like to propose that the idea of them taking up their Lordships be stricken from the proposal, giving them time to learn what they need to learn to take up the mantle of Lord as this bill proposes."

A man stood on the opposite side of the chamber, "I second that proposal. How many of those present have contracts either marriage or business with one of the deceased houses? This is something that could drastically affect far too many of us to rush into it. It would be best to slowly ease our way into it."

Dumbledore finally rose as the noise following that settled down, "Both Ognak and Lord Bones bring up a good point. Members of this esteemed body let us vote. All those in reenacting the heir test at Hogwarts with the stipulation of not forcing the children to become Lord of their respective house until they have proven capable raise your wand."

While his superiors had wished for him to vote in favor of the children becoming Lords as that would best help Gringotts, he raised his hammer for this. The Potter heir did not wish to take up his Lordship for that house yet and to allow a vote for him to have to, could cause problems with the boy that he did not need. His vote would not have made a difference anyway after his speech. This vote was almost as one sided as the vote to extend the DMLE budget, only this time it was in support.

He couldn't help but notice that many of those that raised their wand seemed to not really look like they wanted to. That however was not his problem, he would have to explain this to Harry. It would be best to show this in the best possible light, simply I did the best I could to make it better as it was unlikely I would be able to stop it. Maybe it would be best to contact the Patil Family and see if he could assist the families meeting for the first time. That might make it up to the boy.

"Then Scribe let it be noted that the motion put forth by the Minister's chair has passed. Next we have the proposition put forth by the Williamson Seat."

This was the point. Not waiting for the foolish man to speak he stood proud ignoring the glares directed at him. "Chief Warlock, I demand the right to address the Chamber."

Dumbledore looked warily at him, while Lord Williamson looked rather pale a sure sign this was not his idea. "That is rather unorthodox Appointee Black."

He thundered back, "Then is it commonplace for this Body to plot to start a war?"

Whispering rose up from the chamber as he continued, "After the Goblin Rebellion of 1861 the Bank of Gringotts was put fully under the control of Goblins. With the Treaty of 1865 stipulating that all banking within Wizarding Britain would be conducted through the Goblins. The Goblin revolt of 1919 was started because the Ministry decided that they thought they should be in control of banking regulations. This Bill you are proposing to take control of money exchange, a transaction that was labeled in the Treaty of 1865 as something Gringotts controlled, would be seen as declaring war on the Goblin nation by Wizarding Britian."

There was silence till an irate Lord Nott yelled out, "So are you only here to look after your filths interests?"

Straightening his back he turned to stare at the man, "I believe Heir Black would side with Gringotts on this one Lord Nott, as we has done more for him then your Ministry has in his lifetime. Not to mention what might happen to him himself if a war was to start now."

*GASP* Everyone turned to see Dumbledore choking on air. Ognak had to hide a smile at the horrified face of the elderly man. His work was done here, Dumbledore knew who was Heir Black, like they had assumed and would do everything to make sure the boy was safe. The fact that the boy would most likely side with them, and would thus be unharmed was something this chamber need not know till after the dust from this vote had settled.

HPatEA

Kori frowned cutely at her mom. She however did not seem to find it all that cute. She couldn't get why mommy would be mad at her for what she said. They told her that Hermione was in France on vacation, and when she asked if her favoritist cousin was going to bring her a present mommy had gotten all mad. People always brought people presents when they went away to other places.

Last summer when they had gone to Spain they had brought something back for Hermione and her Aunty and Uncle as well. So it would be rude if they didn't do the same right? But mommy had looked at her and sternly said, "Kori Anastasia Leigh, we taught you better then that. They are not going to France just to get you a present."

Daddy had just rolled his eyes and continued watching footy on the telly.

She had just wanted to know where Hermione was. Yes Hermione was always talking and never really wanted to do anything other than read, but Hermione was never around anymore. They have pictures of them together all the time, even when she had been too little to remember, now she goes away to school all the time and is never around. Mommy just didn't understand she just wanted her cousin. She looked sadly at her mommy, she might be a meanihead but mommy always gave up on her 'stern talking' when she made herself look sad.

HPatEA

Paranjay Patil smiled as cordially as he could muster at the teller he had been talking to at Gringotts. He was wary that someone was requesting his presence. He had just wanted a ride down to his vaults to see the contract over himself. Now however he was informed that an account manager wanted to see him. Was this the Potter boy's angle, use the goblins to extort him for money after what Padma did.

Finally a young looking goblin walked out towards him, "Please follow me sir."

Without checking to see if he was following the goblin started down a side passageway at a sedated pace. Deciding that following was probably better at this point, he caught up to the goblin. All the while he looked at the plaques and doors as he walked down the hall.

They eventually reached an office with the label Ognak, the goblin with him pushed it open for him then left. Walking inside he was greeted by a rather pleased looking goblin.

"I thank you for taking time out of your schedule to come down to my office Mr. Patil. I was going to send off a letter to you, when word reached me that you were currently present within the Bank."

His sense of foreboding only increased, "And what may I ask do you want with me?"

The goblin actually smirked, "I wish to talk to you about the betrothal between Heir Potter and your daughter Padma Patil."

The Goblin chuckled at his nervousness, as it continued, "As it is Heir Potter does not know that I am going to speak with you yet, as he is currently on the other side of the world. However as of yesterday the Wizengamot has decided to reenact the heir test at Hogwarts this year, something that will make him take up the mantle of Heir Potter sooner than he would wish. So I wished to meet with you first. You see mr. Potter is ignorant of many wizarding customs, and I while able to help his future Lordship in many way I can not help much with the intricacies of your society."

He tilted his head to the side trying to process exactly what the goblin was getting at. All he had wanted was to see the contract and find out if the fact that Potter would head two family could get his daughter out of it. This though…

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean account manager. I entered the bank today to see the contract my Father made and to find out, as I have been informed the Heir Potter will have to Head a second Family, if there is a way to release my daughter. "

The goblin nodded, "I understand. You will however find that your daughter is as trapped as Mr. Potter in this. In fact though I should probably not mention this, the fact that he must have two wife, terrifies the boy. While he has not spoken about it, he makes sure the topic is not discussed. He starts turning red and develops a shake in his hands any time it is mentioned."

That was something he could understand, no man wanted to be outnumbered in his marriage. He had a wife and two daughters and thus never got a word in edgewise, two wives… If it was not for the fact his daughter was involved he honestly would pity the boy.

The goblin reached into one of his drawers and pulled something out, "I am to assume that you are your daughter's primary guardian?"

Nodding in confusion the goblin continued, "Then let us go over this document. I have perused it as Mr. Potter can not at this time do so, but as his account manager I am privy to all the Potter Family dealings. Maybe with your assistance, we can find a solution that helps everyone."

His lips pursed at the goblin, he was not going to be manipulated this easily. He wanted out and that was what he was going to be looking for. If not he would settle for his daughter to have some say in the second wife, there was no reason his daughter should be stuck in a loveless marriage.

A sigh escaped him, he had always hoped that things would turn out better for them in England.

HPatEA

He couldn't believe those fool in the Wizengamot, letting that creature take the Seat of Lord Black. It had no right even entering the Ministry let alone those ancient chambers.

At least the creature had failed to stop the bill even if he did get in his little amendment, though Lucius had not been pleased, with an accepted Heir to the House of Black already in place Draco would not be able to inherit. Not that any dignified Lord would want that family name; no money, children married off to foreigners and mudbloods, and a legacy stained in too much scandal to ever wash away. The only thing it had was a seat and that was only good if, like Lucius, you didn't have one already.

Whoever it was that became Lord Black though was in for a spot of trouble over what happened, at first only Lucius might kill them for taking his precious son's place. Now however, now many old families would want that bastard dead, to appoint a filthy goblin and make a mockery of their very society was not something that any blood traitor bastard would get away with.

Sneering at the house in front of him, he channeled all his rage at that goblin, that worthless Heir Black and the infection of Mudbloods on society. The flames that jumped forth from his wand looked like dementors as per his norm.

With a quick flick the flames cut off from his wand, jumping through the measly sized house in front of him.

With everything magically held closed and the Fiendfyre eating everything in front of the house, he started walking away. No need to leave an apparition trail if some incompetent from the Ministry actually decided to check on things here. Not that they most likely would, it was only the house of a mudblood, one that hadn't even started Hogwarts yet.


	11. A different Way

As I have stated elsewhere, not sure where I think my profile, I will be starting a policy that for my two main stories (this one and my Code Geass story) I will be switching off which one I am working on each month. So starting this month I will be focusing on my Code Geass story. As for this one I will still be-

*SMACK*

Author clutching his face, "What was that for you horrible girl?"

Padma glares vindictively at the author, "You are making them hate me you bastard."

Author, "What the hell do you mean it's my fault. You and the rest of the stupid characters stole my muse and have her mailing me information in letter made of cut out newspaper lettering."

Padma looks kind of confused, "But they said…"

As Padma runs out the door even angrier, "Ok folks now that that is over let's get on with the story remember I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything in its universe."

Chapter 10:A Different Way

Geoffre could feel his fury boiling up within himself as he ran with Faltimur following the slowly thinning trail of blood. The fact that that imbecilic goblin ran after an injured Demiguise with their most inexperience member that was on the damn team was a huge problem that needed to be addressed immediately. The fact the deluded boy actually followed after the aforementioned stupid goblin was a problem that would definitely need to be addressed as well such actions did not help anyone. They had set as fast of a pace as they could convinced that this was going to have ended badly. He had sent Idra back to Camp to get ready to receive injured, while he would make sure everyone was bandaged up as best as he could before dragging them back to Camp if need be.

"I, will deal with Axebreaker."

He knew from experience that the steel he could hear in Flatimur's tone meant that he would no longer have to worry about that particular half of their rather pressing problem. Axebreaker would be punished as best they could here, and then receive his real disciplinary action when they returned to Gringotts.

"I'll deal with Harry then."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, interrupted only by his heavy breathing, before Faltimur asked in a curious tone that his frustration still seeped into, "You aren't really going to yell at the boy are you? While he may have been foolish he did as you told him back at camp by listening and following Axebreaker's instruction as blockheaded as they were."

He snorted as he replied, " I doubt I'll yell at the boy, but he needs someone to explain how everything he did just now was as dumb as dragon shit. His grandfather and myself had four or five such talks on our first expedition alone, I know you have heard me talk about them before, and I'm sure you know how long those talks took to sink in for me?"

He could hear Faltimur chuckle beside him as he saw what had to be the tree line for the mountain coming up before him. Speeding out of the woods, wand at the ready he took in the sight before him as he came to a complete stop.

Axebreaker was clearly checking over two corpses in front of him, one was the bloody body of the demiguise but the other was too burned and charred to tell definitively. His fleeting glance passed over them as unimportant for now, that was Faltimur's job to deal with at the moment.

His gaze landed on Harry and he cursed in annoyance, the boy was leaning up against the side of a cliff next to a cave flanked by cherry trees. The boy's shirt was off and clearly torn in half to tie around himself as a makeshift bandage. Wet crimson stains were easily visible on the plain white shirt even at this distance.

"Harry are you alright?" He yelled as he ran towards the boy.

He was mightily impressed when Harry actually made to stand up when he replied just loud enough to be heard, "I'm ok sir. Some cuts on my back. I've had worse, but-"

Any more of Harry's reply was cut off as Faltimur launched into a tirade directed at Axebreaker in Gobbledegook. He suppressed a flinch as he ran over towards the boy, glad that the boy at least could not understand what was being said behind him. No one should ever think of doing something like that to someone with a dragon, or to use an axe like that afterwards.

Harry was looking at the two goblins yelling at each other now completely transfixed with large frightened eyes, he gruffly cut in. "Well come on lad stand up and let's have a look at you."

The boy in front of him looked up at him, and he couldn't help but feel like an icy hand had grabbed his innards at the look of fear the flitted across the boy's face as he slowly shuffled around. Putting that feeling of alarm off for later he watched as the boy removed his makeshift bandage from his back. He had to admit that it looked about how he had been expecting, while ten jagged cuts ran down his back they were clearly not that deep, the bruises however that colored the boy's back gave him pause.

"What happened exactly Harry?"

"Sir., there was this wolf thing that came out of the tree, when Axebreaker went in to kill the Demiguise. I distracted it when it tried to attack Axebreaker, but I couldn't hurt it. I tried running to Axebreaker but it jumped on me from behind. Axebreaker beat it down, but said it could only be killed with fire."

It took him a moment to try and understand what Harry had said, and what happened from the outpouring of words. With a Penghou jumping on the boy's back he would be going straight to Idra at camp, no need to chance not treating him for broken bones as the damage from a force that large hitting his back could cause such injuries without any problem. It was a pity that he had never studied much in the way of healing.

Taking a quick look behind him at the two goblins he noted that Faltimur was still yelling, and that his longtime friend did not seem as though his anger had relented at all. Hoping that that was a good thing he turned back to Harry, "This is going to sting a little bit, but it's the best healing charm I know of that will help in this case, ok?"

At Harry's nodding head he intoned, "Innecto vulnus".

He watched as the boy fidgeted only slightly as the wounds on his back slowly knitted themselves back together. "Don't pull or stretch your back now. That will hold hopefully till we get back to camp. Now however we have something important to discuss."

As Harry turned back around to face him while albeit looking at the ground, "What were you thinking chasing after Axebreaker like that boy, did you use any common sense?"

Harry's response was quiet as he more asked than answered, "But you told me to follow him?"

He couldn't help but sigh as the boy proved that despite how skilled and experienced he was for his age, the boy was still just a child. "Yes, I told you to work with him and follow his directions, but did running up here after him make any sense? No of course not. Two people running headlong into a potentially dangerous situation is not how things should be done. I will not standby as my team does not think things through, is that understood?"

Harry nodded meekly, "Yes Sir."

Clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder gently he continued, "Good. Now remember this could be far worse then it ended up, your grandfather and me ran off after a rather large sphinx our first expedition. The blasted thing nearly killed the both of us. We were under medical observation for three days I think, you mostlikely will only have one."

As he started telling the story he let the ghost of a smile pass his face as the boy hung on to his every word.

HPatEA

Harry steadied himself as he walked into the main tent. It had been a long walk back to camp and his whole body was starting to ache painfully to match the throbbing headache he had had for a few hours now.

Mr Geoffre had transfigured a bandage to go around him when he went to tie his shirt around himself again. Not wanting to walk back into camp with a bandage visible, he had repaired his shirt and cleaned the blood off, needing only a little bit of help from Mr Geoffre in how to make the blood stains come out, as his scourgify was just not doing it. Mr. Geoffre had explained that scourgify did not work on anything alive and that's why it failed when used on blood, and that he should instead use _poena_ as that was designed with blood stains in mind.

After that they had moved on to assist with the 'collecting' of their 'spoils of war' as Faltimur had called it. They had skinned the Demiguise taking its pelt and collecting its teeth in a small pouch and its blood in crystal vials as they went.

The penghou was mostly unsalvageable, except for one vial of its sap like blood. The important thing about the penghou he had learned was that they are tree demons that were very similar to the European tree sprite Bowtruckles, well a lot more vicious but that was rather obvious. That meant though that the cherry tree it had come from was good wand wood, and as such they were bringing back to camp fifty, ten centimeter by ten centimeter by forty centimeter blocks of cherry wood.

Those Mr Geoffre had taken aside and put in a pouch about the size of his hand that was clearly enchanted saying, "Mr Ollivander will pay a nice price for cherry wood like this." He had asked how the pouch worked and Mr. Geoffre had considered it for a moment before slowly explaining how the runes woven into the bag, and the charms cast on it expanded the inside to be bigger than the outside.

As soon as he was inside of the main tent he saw everyone else waiting for them to arrive. Cho and her aunt, were already working at the table though Cho seemed to have been paying very little attention to her work and staring at the door. More prominently Bill was pacing back and forth in front of the door, and as soon as they walked in Bill almost missing a step as he turned to move towards them.

Idra was right next to the door even closer then Bill, and already casting spells as soon as they walked in the door, and a spike of worry passed through him as he could recognize some of them as having been done before by Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't shake the feeling that that was an indicator that he got hurt too much.

Brandt was off by himself sitting on a couch, and seemed to be cutting a piece of wood with a small knife totally ignoring them.

Faltimur put out an arm to block Bill as he rush over to them. Mr. Geoffre did the same to him though he had not intended to move, so that only the two of them stood in the area of Idra's wand.

"Well." Idra started in a crisp tone, "I was expecting far worse from your message Geoffre. Potter over to the Infirmary I'll tend to you as soon as I get Mr Geoffre to sit down, he is rather old and running around so much is not doing him any favors."

A burst of guilt welled up inside of him that they might have caused Mr Geoffre to hurt himself. The man had done so much to help him, and he didn't want anything to happen to the old man.

His musing was cut short as Bill grabbed his arm, and started dragging him over to the infirmary part of the tent demanding in an angry whisper, "What were you thinking chasing after Axebreaker like that? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

He winced as much because of the pulling sensation on his back, as the feeling that that was growing in the pit of his stomach with Bill being angry at, and disappointed in him.

"I was just doing what I was told."

Bill almost growled, it was oddly reminiscent of when Mrs Weasley found them next to the Ford Angela last summer, "If he had told you to jump into a dragon's mouth would you? You need to start thinking, you can very easily be killed on one of the expeditions. What would you have me say when I got home and have to tell everyone you died out here? Think before you do something else so stupid?"

Bill still did not let go of his arm as he directed him onto one of the infirmary beds. He suddenly felt absolutely horrible about what happened. He had not thought at all about how the Weasley Family would feel if he died out here. Bill himself had promised to keep him safe and he was making it really hard for Bill to keep that promise.

"I'm sorry." was all he could think to say. He could hear Bill's exasperated sigh in response but Idra's voice cut in with a hard tone to it, "Well then everyone first let me close up these curtains around the bed as there are ladies present. Bill why don't you head back to what you were doing beforehand ok?"

Harry didn't look up as he heard Bill's feet walk away from the bed. He felt a pang of loss that Bill would just walk away without saying anything, but hoped it was just something about nurses that made it better not to argue.

"Ok now buddy, let's get that shirt off so I can fix you up and fix what Geoffre tried to do."

Harry hesitantly took off his shirt and started to undo the bandages, "Mr Geoffre was worried that I might have broken a bone. I don't think so, but I also really don't want to drink Skele-grow again so..."

Idra chuckled, "I can't blame you, nasty stuff right? However, there is nothing to worry about, your bones are just fine. You will however be staying in that bed overnight. Those lacerations on your back are pretty bad but with Geoffre's patching them up so quickly your back should be fine by this evening. However the real worry is that you did experience a concussion."

Confused as to what that was he had to ask, "A concussion?"

Idra smiled patiently, "I doubt it's the first you have had from what I can tell. In short a concussion is basically when you hit your head against something so hard it hurts your brain."

All Harry could do was blink before nodding his head, "Oh."

"Don't worry we will have you all patched up in no time. Let me get some things, I'll be right back. After we are done here you can head back to your tent, grab a shower, change and get yourself something to do before you come back here. I want you under medical observation for tonight at least."

Nodding sadly he started to get up only for Idra to put his hand out and stop him, "You aren't going anywhere yet. Examination first, treatment second, comfort third."

A rather unmanly giggle escaped him as he asked, "Are all Nurses taught that?"

Idra smiled rather impishly as he replied in a faux annoyed voice, "Of course they are, how else would we ever get anything done."

Harry nodded his head as he smiled. Maybe Maybe he should grab that book on curses he was given by the late Lady Black at Grimmauld Place… He really needed to learn her name at some point.

HPatEA

Yelling filled the brightly lit study in northern Wiltshire, as Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth ranting at the stupidity of the idiots in the world. Lucius had been home for a little over an hour after being out all night since the Wizengamot meeting the night before. All night he had been demanding answers from everyone he could as to how some upstart brat managed to steal the title of Lord Black from his son, but had been stopped at every turn.

Gringotts had been his first stop, his account manager Dorgath had been no help. The useless creature had only be able to say that the Black Account had never been in his hands so he had no idea who controlled them.

Then when he had gone to Arthorious the goblin he knew to be the Black Account manager, he had been informed that Arthorious was not the account manager anymore for the Black Family. Then the stupid cretins had been so impudent as to say that as he was not of Black blood so they would not tell him who the new account manager was. No manner of bribes or threats could get him an information, and he had been forced to give that avenue up as lost.

After getting nowhere with those little shits he had gone back to the Ministry. He had been lucky enough to catch Cornelius before he left the building, demanding what had happened from the buffoon. Cornelius had told him all about the Wizengamot meeting as per his Head Undersecretary Umbridge account, and how the Heritage Bill had passed even if it had been changed. The fact that some goblin had taken the Black Seat however, that important detail had not even fazed the Minister. The Foolish man had argued that if an heir was out there that could inherit he would have before Draco anyway just proved how incompetent the man truly was, and how little the man understood about who actually had the power in their society.

Leaving the office in a huff he had gone down to the Ministries Records and checked everything he could. He had been furious to find so much about the recent Black Family was locked under a security clearance, and he could not read any of it.

However, what he did find out was that the line would have gone to Regulus like it should have. However, at the younger brother's death his stupid parents had made Sirius Black the heir. That those fools gave everything they owned to that mongrel was disgusting, but that made removing that mutt all the more important.

The only explanation is that the stupid lecherous pig had knocked up one of those whores he was always doting on and now some bastard of the Black family was now in charge of the vote that by right should be his.

For the past hour his wife Narcissa had listened to everything her furious husband had said while ranting and was of a far different mind about the situation. The fact that there was a Lord Black, and it was not her son, did not fill her with rage like it did her husband, but instead dread.

While she loved her husband, and knew every detail about his past, there was single reason she had never been a Death Eater like him. She had no stomach for killing, especially those that were family. It did not matter how far removed they were, or how pathetically disgusting they were, that is what being a pure blood was about, having a Family that you were connected to that could help you in any situation.

This though, the idea that her stupid cousin might have some illegitimate child like her husband thought would not work. The Black family would have to acknowledge a union before any child of that union could be considered possible heirs, and she knew that Sirius had never had any acknowledged relationships. The very idea was laughable if you thought about the disgusting whores he had spent his time with.

That had gotten her thinking, Sirius should have been where the line ended. However, the line didn't end so her cousin must have done something that even they had not thought of, but what. She had begun toying with possibilities of who her cousin could have possible made the next Lord Black about fifteen minutes into her husband rant, when just now after hours of her husband talking it just hit her like a slap in the face.

It was so obvious that she just blurted it out in the middle of her husband ranting, "Potter."

She stared at her husband, Lucius stared at her, his mouth still partially open as a silence descended over them.

"Potter, that's who Sirius would have made his heir. The man child was always a big enough fool that he would have just left everything he owns to Potter in some sort of unbreakable scheme and not realized what he had done." She continued.

Her husband blinked, then blinked again, before speaking in a much calmer voice, "You think that Potter is the one that will become the next Lord Black? Preposterous. Dumbledore was just as shocked when that goblin walked in as the rest of us."

Lucius however was thinking that his wife's idea had possibility, that stupid Potter boy had risked his life to free a failure of a house elf, he could easily be willing to put a goblin on the Wizengamot. That was why those blood traitors needed to be exterminated, no sense of proper wizarding pride.

"Lucius, I love you dearly, but Dumbledore has been in politics for almost twice as long as you have been alive, he can act better than anyone else alive could possible tell. Potter is the key, he is the only male that is close enough by blood to inherit other than Draco. His grandmother would be my aunt Dorea, who was the eldest child of my grandparents." She countered, while in most families being the eldest would have made her the heir this was the Blacks and no female could inherit within the family.

She knew she was right despite what her husband would said. The boy had grown up away from any magicals at all, at the order of that fool Dumbledore. As such the boy had no understanding of the wizarding world or how it worked.

"If you are correct beautiful, how would we go about fixing this? It has been tried many times to off the last of the Potters but none so far have worked."

The words had barely finished passing his lips when Narcissa angrily interrupted, "You will do no such thing to the boy. Even if you found a way Dumbledore would have the rest of the Wizarding world behind him to put you in Azkaban for life. I will not have that do you understand me?"

Lucius let the first smile of the day even if it was mid afternoon make it's way across his face at his wife, "Then what do you propose?"

"You dear husband were looking at this all wrong. You said yourself that he appointed a goblin to the Wizengamot, something no self respect wizard would do. That's the problem, he was raised away from wizards with no proper wizarding role-models. No what we need to do is to show the boy he has something he though he didn't, Family. That will be our inroad, after that the boy will be putty in our hands." She explained with a coy smile.

Lucius thought about what his wife meant for a moment before snorting, "How are you going to make that work. The stupid child spends all his time with those Weasley dregs and mudbloods? Any connection to our family he will throw away at the first thought."

He had to bite back saying anything about the Chamber of Secrets fiasco from the end of the year, his wife knew nothing about that and he would like it to stay that way.

"You underestimate the desire being of being a part of a true wizarding family would hold to someone like Potter. No, mark my words before next month's Wizengamot meeting, you will be back on that seat where you belong darling. Trust your wife."

Lucius could only think that his wife, while as brilliant as he himself was at her scheming and politics, was a fool with how she always had that infuriating belief that family came first. The number of times he had caught her corresponding with her blood traitor sister… It didn't matter the chances of Potter becoming Lord Black were still negligible at best in his opinion, that mutt just found himself a pure-blood tramp that spread her legs before he got his just desserts.

HPatEA

Idra spared a look over at the others of the expedition as he exited the curtain around Harry's bed. He noted that Geoffre seemed to be having some private discussion with Bill, and he hoped that it would do something about the man's temperament.

He had worked with Bill before and knew him as a rather laid back kind of guy that had rather resented his mother's overbearing personality, and yet here he was doing the same thing to Harry.

It wasn't hard to see that Harry regretted what he had done now that the boy could think about it, yet Bill seemed to have been keen on continuing the aggressive discussion they were having if he had not intervened.

Shaking his head he opened his cabinet of potions. Some people liked to enchant their potion cupboards, he however had always taken the longer and harder route of enchanting his potion bottles. It was much more tedious but some potions liked just slightly different storage conditions, and if it increased the potency of the result just a little it

Looking around he pulled out the two potions he was looking for.

The first was a florescent red color and functioned to replenish the blood and help the body in strengthening the walls of the blood vessels that were damaged.

The other was a deep forest green and functioned as a rejuvenator of sorts, helping the brain with healing any damage done to it from physical trauma, it was slow acting but it would be the best treatment in these circumstances.

Grabbing the potions he needed he started making his way back to Harry.

HPatEA

Cho kept her eyes on the papers she was looking over. Mr Geoffre, Bill and Brandt were taking a break and going all of the 'loot' they had found, even Harry was listening from his now open bed, and they were explaining the use of the objects in potions and enchanting to him.

She however wouldn't look at them, there was vials of blood and gory skins, it was all so completely disgusting. The idea of looking at all of that junk made her nauseous.

While she might be ashamed that she had fainted earlier, it had only proven to her that there was no way she was going in any tombs. She was told she would be working on unraveling wards and taking care of a bunch of older people, nowhere did anyone say anything about monsters and beasts trying to kill her no sir no way.

It was so not fair that she was stuck here while all she wanted to do was go back home to Britain and spend time with Cedric.

Looking back at the paperwork she was working, she was again reminded why everyone else had taken a break. The data they had collected was the most random and disconnected she could imagine. To make matters even more complicated, depending on which set of readings you picked you could find a notice-me-not ward, an illusion ward, a muggle repelling ward, a wizard repelling ward, and the list only got longer the more they searched.

Half of those wards can't go together with others they were 'finding'. You can't ward something to repel both Wizards and Muggles, Dilbert's Law proved that was impossible. Having both an illusion and a notice-me-not ward would cancel each other out, making something not be noticed after making an illusion over it would only cause the illusion to not be noticed in the first place.

Grabbing one of the data sets her aunt had already done, she copied the data onto another sheet of paper and started to work it all out again.

It took almost an hour and she could see everyone getting ready for dinner as she put the finishing touches on her work. She could only growl in frustration as again she came up with an illusionary ward. Grabbing the other piece of paper to check to compare her work to her aunt's work she froze. The starting number was the same but she did nothing else the same. The more she looked though the more everything started to make less sense conventionally. It was giving her a pounding headache, the likes of which she hadn't had since this past year when Professor Quirrell was showing them the effects of...

Jumping up from her seat she ran to her aunt and Mr Geoffre, "I think I figured it out!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards her and she froze mid step feeling a little self conscious. Mr Geoffre prodded her forward, "Well what did you realize. I'll admit it had me stumped, but young minds always do seem to bring a new way of thinking to things that us old veterans would never think of."

Trying to stop her knees from shaking at everyone's attention she started to explain as best she could, "Well it started when I went back to redo a data set my aunt had already done. I never looked at her work but in the end I came to a completely different answer than her. Not only that but I didn't you a single equation that she did. When I looked at them both together though, I couldn't figure out why they were different and to me they both made perfect sense. It felt like when I had the befuddlement curse put on me in Defense. I think it might be something like that…"

Trailing off she realized she had never heard on a befuddlement ward before, and couldn't keep the blush off her face.

Mr Geoffre however nodded sagely, "Yes that would make a great deal of sense. Please fetch me both your work and your aunt's. Also please copy the data set onto another piece of paper I would like to see what I come up with. Bill, Qing you both will be doing a second look at those equations, I want you to confirm what Miss Chang has pointed out. I've never seen a befuddlement ward before, but Gringotts has been trying to come up with one that works to sell for years now. If we can crack this and not destroy the ward stone, we will be adding a huge bonus to our paycheck."

As her aunt and Weasley rushed over to the table Mr Geoffre smiled at her, "And a job well done my dear. I think you just earned yourself the rest of the night off."

She was brimming with pride that they thought she had a good idea, even if she was rather put out that they wouldn't be explaining the stuff they were doing to her. O'well she thought, it would give her time to go over more dating etiquette with Harry.

HPatEA

Paranjay Patil sat patiently in his chair in his study with his wife waiting at his side. He had called Padma home as soon as he returned from Gringotts just after lunch, Madam Greengrass had informed him that the girls were at the pool and she would send Padma along shortly.

So now they were waiting.

"You know she will be furious about this right?"

He shook his head at his wife's statement, "This is far more important than spending some time with her friends. She needs to know what is going to happen, and I need to know exactly what she wrote in that letter to Harry. You have no idea how much trouble she might have caused for herself with that."

His wife sniffed angrily, "Do you think her anger is not justified. She has to share him like she is part of some filthy Harem. No, we will not just do as that boy says I don't care."

He wished not for the first time that his wife's brain was more geared towards understanding people, rather than just complex magical theory. It did however explain the difference in his daughters.

*Pop* "Miss Padma has arrived and shall be with you shortly master." *Pop*

He realized he would have to talk to that elf again, Whimsy would just disappear as soon as what she had to do was done. Sometimes there was new orders to give and he hated to have to go and call her back.

His musing however was cut short as the door to his study swung open, and his daughter marched in an annoyed expression on her face.

"Padma Pari Patil, what were you thinking young lady?"

His daughter stopped and stared slightly confused like she did not expect that he would be mad at her for anything.

"But dad, why did I have to come back, I was having-"

He cut her off, "I arrived home from Gringotts this morning after receiving a letter yesterday from Mr Potter with rather disturbing news."

He could see his daughter's face contort instantly at that while Whimsy appeared and closed the door behind his daughter, "I went to Gringotts to find a way out of this contract for you, something I was only willing to do as I never wished for my daughter to be forced to share her husband, I had to admit defeat. While I must sadly admit there is no way out of this for you, I did have a very interesting meeting with Mr Potter's account manager."

"What did he not want to grace you with his presence either?" his daughter snipped waspishly at him.

Frowning at her he continued as if she had not spoken, "Actually he is out of the country at the moment on the same type of trip that got his grandfather and my father to sign this contract to begin with, his account manager however wished to warn me of something that was voted on in the Wizengamot last night. In September shortly after the school year starts the heritage test will be reinstated at Hogwarts. At that point he will be firmly in place as heir Potter and will be required to acknowledge you my dear."

He had hoped that that might set his daughter at ease a little but she only seemed more agitated, "You mean there is nothing you can do about this?"

"It's ok honey, I'm sure your father is thinking of something to make it so that that boy treats you properly."

He shot a glare at his wife for being so determinedly unhelpful, It was not as if he wanted this for his daughter. However, as much as he wanted to take the same position as her in this there was sometimes you just couldn't do what you wanted. There was also far more at stake right now then his daughter immediate happiness. This was going to happen, there was nothing they could do about it and he would rather she be happy later in life even if it meant she might not be pleased with him now.

Speaking far more forcefully than he wanted to, "What did you write Mr Potter in his letter?"

His daughter met his eyes angrily though he could see they were distinctly glassy in appearance, "I didn't say anything rude like you made sure. I just told him that I will not be a stay at home like some trophy wife while he chases adventure with other women."

He sighed in exasperation, "That is not what is going to happen darling, but you can't just go around telling him what to do like that. He is going to be your husband someday you have to at least try to work things out."

"Like I don't know he's going to be my husband, Father."

Giving his darling girl a hard look he continued, "You have to be willing to work together, and show that both sides are willing to put effort into what is going to happen. That is why after a long discussion with his account manager, we have decided that when he returns to Britain he will be receiving a quick education in politics and etiquette in wizarding society. I will be providing that instruction and you WILL be socializing with him and trying to make friends at the very least is that understood?"

His daughter only glared back, "Then you're teaching him, all the things he 'supposedly' knows nothing about?"

Nodding his head slowly to see where his daughter was going with this he let her continue.

"Then teach him that the first wife get final say in any consecutive marriages. There is no way I'm letting him marry some girl like Granger and having him ignore me the rest of my life."

He actually paused to consider that, he would have free rein to teach the boy as he wished, and that would get rid of most of his problems with this marriage.

His wife however answered for him, "Oh Dear. That an amazing idea. The boy has no idea what we are teaching him. It would work out perfectly and you could just say no to any wife that would cause problems."

He couldn't deny that the idea had a lot of pull to him, but no he could not do that. There was far too much chance that the boy would find out that he had lied, and he did hope that when they had this mess right now behind them that he could get along with his son-in-law. No best would be to be honest with the boy, sometimes even when you don't want to it's best to nod your head and go along with what your wife wants. Life is always better for a married man when his wife is not mad at him.

HPatEA

Kori looked across her room at her daddy as he packed up a bag full of her clothes.

They would be leaving soon and she was going to have to stay at Baba's house for a while while mommy was sick.

Daddy said it was just a cold and that mommy had a fever, but that mommy needed rest, so it would be bad if mommy had to worry about her getting sick when daddy was at work. So she was going stay at Baba's house till mommy got better.

She was hoping that mommy got better soon, but when she was at Baba's house Baba made all kinds of sweet fruity food… She just hoped Baba made some blini.

HPatEA

Sirius stared down at his picture in front of him, the picture was unmoving as it should be, seeing as he nicked the paper from a muggle. The paper was rather interesting though, the muggles were being told he was heading towards London. He could not understand why the Ministry would tell the muggles about him or that he escaped but lie about where he was going. It's not like they had any idea where he would be heading.

It was then he felt it, there was always a light headache now before it happened.

"Well of course they think you're going to London mutt. Isn't it obvious? They think you are going after Harry."

He turned to look fearfully at James, before shaking his head in denial at the man's existence while asking, "Why would Harry be in London?"

In an overly exasperated voice James continued, "That's where his Aunt and Uncle live you idiot. Don't you remember Privet Drive? We set it up so that every time Petunia spied over the hedge and was close to a neighbor she would fart, when they turned down our wedding invitation to them?"

He tried to remember, it sounded like something he and James would do and then laugh about later. He tried as best he could but… It was a happy memory, the dementors had most likely stolen that from him a long time ago.

"I don't know…" He whispered. Caught between his desire for revenge and his desire to see his godson.

"Now you listen here Sirius Black. I will not sit by and just let you ignore your godson. It was against my better judgment that you would be Harry's Godfather, but god damn it you will live up to that title you understand me." Lily's voice yelled at him.

His head whipped around to stare at Lily behind him, before looking back at James. Both had such fierce scowls on their faces that he tried hiding his face in his hands. Tried to block out the anger and hate they directed at him, he was trying so hard to make things right.

Slowly he gasped out through tears he had not realized were falling, "I'll go. I'll go I promise."

"To right you will mutt. Now get out of here and on your way." The joy in James voice as he said that was completely contrary to the look on his face.

In a moment of clarity Sirius whimpered out, "You two, I'm so sorry. I failed him so much, and you… You... You are real right?"

Looking up and seeing no one he repeated as much a question to himself as to them, "Right?"

HPatEA

Bill kicked his heel against the tree he was leaning against. He was so frustrated. How could one child pose such a danger to himself, even watching the twins as little children had never been this stressful and they tried to get Ron to burn his tongue away once with an acid pop.

How was he to keep an eye on a kid that always ran off after the worst danger within the immediate area. He had heard the stories from Ron, and while he believed his brother on what had happened, he had assumed there was a lot of exaggeration involved. Now however he was sure that the danger that they had gotten in was just how it worked with Harry, and he was going to have a long conversation with Ron about that when he got home.

He had spent the two hours of his watch think about everything that had happened, and what he was going to do about it. His first step into what he would do, would be coming soon, well as soon as his replacement got his ass out of bed at least.

Axebreaker was the main cause of this problem, even if Harry should have known better Axebreaker really should have had the common sense to have not told the kid to come with him.

"Head to bed Weasley, I'm taking over."

Speak… Well think of the devil anyway.

Turning to glare at Axebreaker, "I think we need to have a little talk first don't you think?"

Axebreaker did not look surprised in the least, "If you believe so Weasley."

Bill gritted his teeth as he spoke, "What could you have possible been thinking when you brought Harry with you? What would you have done if he got seriously injured?"

Axebreaker calmly walked right passed him as he replied, "The child is here on this expedition correct?"

"As a helper! He's not here to fight! You can't just bring him into dangerous situations?"

Axebreaker turned to look at him and Bill was rather shocked by the lack of anger in the goblin's eyes as well as his general appearance of annoyance, "Yet he was brought on this expedition, one we all knew was going to be intensely dangerous. You all intend to bring him down into those tombs. At least I am trying my best to keep him alive, unlike you lot."

Sputtering Bill demanded, "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?!"

Axebreaker sneered at him, "Go to bed Weasley. Your human mothering of the boy won't help him stay alive. Let someone else actually start working with the boy. If today showed me anything, with a little bit of help the boy might actually make it."

Indignation rose up within him, "I promised my family I would look after Harry, that what I'm going to do!"

"As did I Weasley. I've just decided that I'm going to make sure the boy doesn't need me around every few minutes to stay alive. I _will_ start working with the boy in the morning. Now go to bed Weasley."

Bill watched as Axebreaker turned his back to him, and couldn't help but wonder for the first time today if he was the one looking at things the wrong way.

HPatEA

Pavarti lay in bed not knowing what to think. She knew she shouldn't have, but she had listened at the door to papa's study when her sister had been called home.

That Padma was betrothed to Harry was something she could not understand. Well she could but, Padma betrothed to Harry Potter let alone her sister betrothed to a boy at all. The thought made her head hurt.

She could not understand why her family was keeping this from her though, and she was hurt by the lack of trust. However she was even more annoyed than anything else.

Yeah, she knew she was not anywhere near as smart as Padma or her mother. Yeah, her dad knew more about politics then her. However, clearly none of them knew Harry, and though she was not close friends with him, he was a rather oblivious boy, she had spent the last two years in the same house as him. If nothing else she should have known about the contract just to be helpful, and try to explain anything about Harry to those three who have never said a word to him. It's not like anti social Padma could understand another human being, she only understood puzzles, theories, and equations.

No, they didn't think about that though. Worse yet her sister and mother were treating Harry exactly how she was always told her father would make sure she and Padma were never treated. The hypocrisy infuriated her.

No, Pavarti convinced herself, tomorrow she would send a letter to someone. It couldn't be to Harry though, they had mentioned something about him being away. Hermione though, she could send a letter to Hermione, and then Hermione could tell Harry. As she lay her head down on her pillow she couldn't help but think that if she was the one that had to marry Harry this would go so much better. She actually could talk to people unlike her golem of a sister, and it did help that he was rather cute to, in a downtrodden puppy kind of way at least.


End file.
